RWBY fanfic
by THESOLIDESTTURNIP3
Summary: I am just taking a whack at a RWBY story. Bumbleby, Whiterose. very WIP. SCI-FI stuff. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This story begins at the end of episode 8.

Way up in geosynchronous orbit of the planet remnant sat an almighty ship, miles long and bristling with weapons, majestic as it was its current state was one of battle weary. There are holes and fires and bits of other ships smashed into the hull. This ship had just left a major battle, one that was won, but hard fought. But while this was a ship made only for war, its purpose here was not so violent. As a matter of fact they were simply sitting and waiting. "Commander Keys" A familiar voice announced from the darkness. "Sir, we are in stable orbit above the planet, all systems check and we are initiating repairs now… Is there any reason why we are here sir?" she asked the man (a term she used lightly considering he was only 17, not that she was any older of course.) Sitting in the captain's chair. "Well now that you ask commander, I have no idea it was in the heat of battle and I accidentally landed on the jump computer." "AFTER THE FUCKING SHIPS ENGINES EXPLODED!" an eerie silence followed for several seconds. He sat back down after realizing he had snapped at the woman who had saved him many a time. "My apologies commander, it will not happen again." He said right before collapsing from blood loss caused by many cuts and gashes, and the long sharp piece of metal sticking out of his back. "MEDIC, WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" she shouted barely grabbing him before he collapsed into heap. A man wearing white armor with a red cross on his chest. The medic began bandaging the boy on the floor, shouting for more medics and supplies. "Keys… I'm sorry, I should've listened before ordering us into the middle of that death trap of a battle." He said right before passing out in the medics arms. Another medic showed up with a stretcher and they carried him out, with a very nervous commander following right behind.

Many hours later.

Colin woke up to a very red eyed commander keys sitting next to him. "Hey there beautiful" he coughed out. The commander rushed to his side hugging him. He grunted in pain. "Oh my god I'm so sorry" the commander said quickly backing up. "It's okay, we can continue the hugging session after I'm back in one piece." He said smiling quietly. The commander blushed but stayed sitting. "You need your rest if you want to keep working, I suggest you go back to sleep." She said in a quiet voice. She looked up at him awaiting a snarky reply, only to see him sound asleep. She walked back to the command bridge and grabbed her list of "things to do" and went back to work. After a full day of working on ship repairs and supply listings and reassessing inventory, the commander laid back in bed and passed out almost instantly. She awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. She looked up to see Colin at the oven cooking. "Hey I thought you had more sleeping to do." She asked an apron clad Colin. He turned around revealing a classic 'kiss the cook' apron. She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I think guys who can cook are super sexy." She said in a seductive tone. "While I would love to join you with the flirting and foreplay, but I just left the doctor and he said no heavy activity for a week." He responded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's eat and get back to work." After breakfast Colin and the commander got back to ship repairs. The ships state had improved over the last 72 hours, but it was still not combat ready. This is when the fun started. Colin and the commander were walking through deck 7 section A24 when Colin made the mistake of leaning against a still not completely repaired bulkhead, then it gave way. Into outer space. He managed to armor up and threw the broken panel back onto the ship. While still flying away he thought to himself "well damn, this sucks." Right before entering remnants gravity well and began hurtling towards the planet. The commander ran back to the command deck after catching her breath. Being nearly sucked out of an airlock really takes your breath away. She ran onto the command deck, "Colin was sucked out of the ship, track him!" she shouted at the radar officer. He quickly began typing and a hologram popped up from the nearest table. It showed a big green blip, and the planet. It also showed a very small blue blip hurtling towards the planet at ever increasing speed. "Can we catch him?" the commander asked. "Commander, we couldn't even leave orbit if we wanted to. And all of our strike craft, boarding craft and transports are still undergoing repairs…. Doesn't the commander have his Nanites?" the radar operator asked. "Yes he does, but he is still not up to full strength and needs more time to rest." "Where will he land?" she asked. The radar operator typed some more and the planet rotated and a dotted line went from the Colin blip to the largest continent, a little south of the ocean. "When we have a ship available, send it down to pick him up." She sighed and thought to herself "why is he not just flying back to us?" Colin however didn't have a choice, his nanites were losing power rapidly and he hoped he had enough to shield him during reentry.

Ruby put her pajamas on and walked to the window and looked out at the night sky. She was just appointed leader of team ruby! She was so excited she knew she would not go to sleep tonight. Then something caught her eye, a shooting star. She remembered the old story about wishing upon a shooting star, so she wished for a good year, good friends, and fun. Little did she know that shooting star would become a friend, if he survived the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During Colin's descend through the atmosphere there were many things he noticed, one being that it was night, another being that he just lost all shields keeping him from burning up in the atmosphere. "Well shit, I'm just slightly fucked" he thought to himself right before exiting the upper layers of the atmosphere, and stopped burning. "I could not be any luckier" he thought to himself again, right before colliding into a mountain, rolling all the way down and landing with a thud. He groaned and sat up against the rock beside him. Giving himself a look over to assess injuries, again he was extremely lucky, no rocks stuck in in places they shouldn't be. He went to stand but his right leg gave way. "Sheila, preform a quick internal scan" Colin asked his in suit AI. "Hello sir, performing scan….sir you have severe internal bleeding in multiple areas, your right femur and shin are both fractured, multiple broken ribs, dislocated right shoulder, and a severe concussion." She responded. "Well Sheila, what should my first course of action be?" Colin asked. "I advise splinting your leg, and relocating your arm. Then we will deal with the internal injuries." She responded. Colin went to work following the AI's instructions, and with a little help from his nanites, he was not in fear of dying immediately. "Sheila, when does the sun rise?" he asked. "In approximately 6 and ½ hours. May I ask why?" "Yes I want to deploy some solar panels and assist in my recharge. Because I want to not die on this planet." He responded. "An honorable mission sir, considering commander keys would be slightly let down if you died here. Now let's try to stop the internal bleeding." Colin had the nanites that were still working reroute to his bleeding organs. He bit down as the pain following nanite rerouting and healing set in. "Sheila, can I get a 50 meter scan for life and movement." He asked. "Yes sir, one moment…..scan completed. Nothing moving or living within a 50 meter radius." "Thank you Sheila, I'm going to go to sleep now." Colin said before passing out from blood loss and concussion. Sheila went to work making sure Colin's concussion did not put him into a coma during his sleep.

When Colin awoke he tried to sit up and groaned. "Sheila are the solar panels up and recharging? Also how are my internal organs doing?" "Good evening sir, the solar panels are up and you have healed quite well. I would like to inform you that you have been asleep for about 2 weeks." "Wait what?!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?" he asked. "Sir I have observed some slight time dilation, we have been stuck in a small pocket of time, which for the outside world is equivalent to 2 weeks. The beings of this planet have probably just now registered your landing. I recommend we leave as soon as possible." "Good idea, pack up all the nanites and set my suit to light combat. Also I know you said I have healed quite well but is anything not healed?" "Yes sir, your leg is still slightly fractured in both places. But other than that you should just be sore." "Thank you Sheila, let's go." Colin tried to stand before falling over again from the spiking pain in his right leg. He looked around for his recharge station and started packing it up.

Ruby

"Team RWBY please report to professor good witches office at the end of class." Came the familiar voice of professor Ozpin over the intercom. Ruby looked at yang and shrugged her shoulders. When the bell rang team RWBY shot off towards the professor's office. Ruby knocked on the door. "Come in ". Ruby opened the door and saw both professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch sitting at the desk. "Please take a seat" Ozpin said motioning towards the four seats in front of him. They sat down eagerly awaiting the news. "Did any of you see the shooting star a couple of weeks ago?" he asked. "Yes"….ruby was the only one to respond. "Well did you know that it just landed, barely a mile from the edge of school grounds?" he asked again. "Nope" was the resounding reply. "Well as your first mission I would like you all to go investigate….Any questions?" Silence. "Then go prepare yourselves, you will be leaving as soon as you are ready. I will give you the general coordinates of the crash site. You will have to search the area from there." "What are we looking for? "Ruby asked. "If I am completely honest, I have no idea." Ozpin responded seriously. Ruby nodded and the team left the office and headed towards the locker room. The silence was broken when Weiss spoke up. "Did anyone else find it odd that professor Ozpin didn't give us anything to go on?" she asked. "Yes. But what if he doesn't know?" Blake responded. The thought of the headmaster not knowing what was out there was scarier than they thought it was going to be. The silence continued until they had gathered their things and left the school grounds. "Hey guys, I bet when we find this stars crash site, it will be…..stellar." yang said winking and pointing at Blake. Blake smiled but kept walking. About ¾ of the way there the team ran into an area of very thick and pointy bushes. "Ooooowww" Weiss said in a pouty tone. "When are these bushes going to stop?" She asked, still in a pouty tone. "Quiet" Blake hissed. "Do you want every Grimm in this forest to find us?" just as she said this a nevermore flew overhead. "RUN!" ruby yelled. The team ran headlong through the bushes into a clearing. They burst into the clearing and looked around. The clearing was about 50 feet from the base of the mountain. A figure was standing at the base of the mountain, clad in an unusual armor that covered him head to toe. It was metallic grey and looked very odd. "RUN" Yang yelled at the figure standing at the base of the mountain. It turned towards her and stopped. "What are you doing RUN, there's a nevermore!" She shouted again. The person shifted and took off there helmet, revealing a boy, he smiled at yang and waved. Right before yang reached him he was yanked straight into the rocks.

Colin

Colin stood up and tested his leg, it hurt but he could stand. He started packing up the pieces of the solar panel that the nanites hadn't. "Sheila, can I get a scan at max range, all spectrum, and lifeform as well." "Yes sir…..scan complete, I'm processing the results but we have 4 life signatures, humanoid, about 100 meters away. We also have 1 very large signature about 500 meters away and closing fast." "Do you think it will be a problem?" he asked "Sir we know nothing about this planet, but it is very big, might just be a scare tactic, or it could actually be dangerous. No way to tell." She replied. "Well I am going to ignore the big bird until it gets really close." Just then a 4 girls broke through the tree line and started running towards him. He heard one of them shout but he couldn't make it out, He turned toward them. He heard the girl yell something again so he took off his helmet and waved. Right before the girl reached him he was smashed into the rocks. He drew his pistol and fired back in the general direction of the strike. The nevermore screeched and exploded. Colin went to put his pistol back in the holster and saw a gigantic feather sticking out of his stomach, right below his right lung, pinning him to the rocks. His helmet hit the ground and he went limp. "Well there goes my luck" he said looking over at the 4 girls who stood staring at him in horror. He mustered the last of his strength and snapped the ends of the nevermore feather off, he left just enough in his stomach to stop most of the bleeding, He passed out on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yang stopped in her tracks. The guy who was standing right in front of her was gone. She looked left just in time to see him pull a gun out of his holster and fire a single shot, yang had to shield her eyes from the bright blue flash. When she looked back she saw something she hoped to never see again, the boy was pinned to the rocks with a nevermore feather through his stomach. Parts of his guts were splattered all over the rocks behind him. She saw him go limp, and assumed the worst then he got back up and snapped the feather off his stomach and behind him, then he fell limp to the ground. Yang and Blake rushed to him and picked him up and started carrying him towards the school. Yang looked back to see ruby and Weiss stark white with the color drained out of their faces. "Ruby WE NEED TO LEAVE! We can't stay out in the open." Yang yelled. This pulled Weiss and ruby out of their trance and they ran over and helped pick him up. The journey back to beacon was interesting, they were attacked by Grimm on 4 different occasions, and were still being stalked even up to the schools walls. This could be contributed to the fact that this guy that they were carrying was bleeding profusely, and some of his internals were strewn all over a mountain. Their breathing was ragged and ruby and Weiss had cuts and everyone's aura was either in the yellow or red. They stumbled into the infirmary and handed him off to the nurses. Ozpin and Goodwitch were right there, "are you all ok, and who that is?" Goodwitch asked with genuine concern. Team RWBY just stayed on the floor panting. Yang raised her hand "we found this dude at the crash site, and he got stabbed with a nevermore feather and we brought him back here" yang panted breathlessly. "Do you know who he is, or why he was at the crash site?" Ozpin asked "by the looks of things he was your shooting star so to speak." Weiss said from her position laying on the floor. "Well we will have to see when he wakes up". Ozpin said.

Colin

When Colin woke up he was in a strange place, it was a hospital by the looks of it. He looked around further and saw the same 4 girls who he saw earlier. "Hello, how are you" Colin asked the nearest girl, short and dressed in red. "Oh hi, my names ruby. What's yours?" "I'm Colin, nice to meet you ruby, thank you for bringing me some place safe, I assume." He said, his voice raising to question tone. By this point all of the others had noticed that Colin was awake. "So you're awake, do you remember what happened. Or how you got here?" The girl in white asked. "Yes I do, you might want to take a seat it's a long story." Colin recounted the entire story about falling out of the sky, saying instead that he fell through a portal and lost all memory from before. But the rest of the story was true and accurate to the smallest detail. "Wow, you took one heck of a beating during that time. How are you still alive?" asked the quiet girl in dark clothes in back. "Yes I took a beating, and I have no idea." Colin responded. During this time a nurse came over and added something to the saline drip. Colin finished his sentence then stopped, something felt off. "Nurse, what did you add to my saline drip?" he asked cautiously. "Ooh, nothing much. That's what we give to everyone." She responded. The odd feeling Colin was experiencing started turning into a very not nice, very uncomfortable, hot feeling. "No nurse I need to know what you gave me!" Colin said in a very serious and urgent tone. "It was an injection of sulfacetamide, why?" she asked puzzled. "Shelia, is that a chemical that I am allergic to?" Colin asked already knowing the answer. "Yes, I recommend immediate transfusion to stop cascade combustion effect. Scanning for available donors. 13 available, closest is the girl on your right in red." Sheila responded. Everyone looked at ruby "uuuuuhhh, what does that mean" ruby asked. "It means I need your help right now. NURSE, get me a transfusion kit." Colin yelled. The nurse ran off to get the kit and Colin looked back at the group. "I know this is a lot to ask of you considering I don't even know you, but if you don't help me I will die." Colin said "I also need you three to hold me down, use the straps on the side if you have to. The chemicals she used are going to cause combustion in my cells." Just as he said this he started holding back his screams of pain as he started shaking and the reaction began to set in. "HOLD ME DOWN!" He screamed in between his screams of pain. The nurse had just come back with the transfusion kit, and she stuck one needle into Colin's shaking arm and looked to ruby for confirmation. "I'll do it" ruby said defiantly rolling up her sleeve. The nurse put the other end of the needle into ruby's arm and started the transfusion. Colin was still shaking and screaming as his veins started glowing form the chemical reactions. "Ruby, don't take the needle out, even if I die I could explode." Colin said gritting his teeth. He started losing control again and the shaking and screaming resumed. "Sheila, am I going to make it?" Colin asked his AI after regaining control for a moment. "Your chances of survival are 0%, sorry sir. There is nothing I can do, I can't even dull the pain." Sheila responded sadly. Colin looked straight at the girl in dark clothing. "I need you to shoot me, I CANT STAY IN CONTROL FOR VERY MUCH LONGER." Colin screamed looking directly at the girl. While her friends were struggling to hold Colin down. "I don't want to burn to death." He said, trying to control the screams and shaking. Blake pulled her weapon and looked at it, she hesitated and Colin used his free right hand, still being held down by ruby to grab Blake's weapon and put it to his forehead. "DO IT, JUST DO IT. IT WILL SLOW THE REACTION, I DON'T WANT TO EXPLODE AND KILL YOU!" Colin shouted. Everyone looked at Blake, Blake looked at this man who was willing to die to save her and her friends from a very bad fate. He let go of the weapon, closed his eyes and mouthed a silent thank you. Then Blake pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the loudest silence the team had ever experienced. They watched as Colin slumped back into bed, a hole in his head. Everyone just stood there, staring. He was dead, that was it, final, the end. Just nothing. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch and 2 nurses rushed into the room to see what the gunshot was. Then they saw Colin. "I had to, he was screaming in pain, he told me to." Blake said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Team RWBY please leave, I think your friend needs some time alone." Ozpin said in a quiet voice. "I can" ruby replied. "He told me not, that he might explode." She said. "Well then, we will treat it as a last request, and hopefully keep you safe. Everyone else can leave." Ozpin said calmly. They left, leaving only ruby, Ozpin, Goodwitch and both nurses. "What happened?" Glenda asked the nurse. "I gave him some anti-biotics and he started screaming and writhing in pain" she said. "He said something about combustion, and that he might explode." Ruby said quietly, Ozpin turned to her. "Ruby, do you want to leave? Being this close to. This. Can be, hard." He said in a comforting tone. "He said not to take the needle out even if he was dead, and the machine says I still have 3 hours." She responded. "We can stay here with you if you want. Get a chair. Whatever you need." "Can I have a chair, but I would like to be alone." She said looking to Ozpin. He grabbed the nearest chair and set it down next to her. She sat down and nodded at Ozpin. He smiled weakly and they left the room. About 2 hours later ruby woke up with a jolt, she shook her head and looked around, the clock said it was 2:36 in the morning. She looked down to see the still dead corpse of Colin. Then a small dull whitish yellow light drifted in the room from the window and settled near the opposite side of the bed. The light grew then faded quickly leaving behind an old man with a green wizard's hat, white hair and beard. He was carrying a staff of wood with a small white jewel embedded in the top. He pulled up a chair and set opposite ruby. She rubbed her eyes in confusion, thinking that this was just a dream. "Who are you?" she asked quietly. "I am simply and old magician looking to help." He replied softly. A soft beeping broke the silence, the transfusion machine had finished. She looked down and pulled the needle out of both her and Colin. "Does this man deserve a second chance?" the man asked. Ruby looked up with surprise. "What?" she asked quietly. "What has this man done to deserve the kindness that you have shown, you were willing to help a stranger at the risk of your own life. So I as again. Does this man deserve a second chance?" the wizard replied.

Ruby stopped, took a deep breath. She had this stranger's life in her hands, what should she do. I mean he didn't seem like a bad person, and he did have Blake shoot him, which can't be good for her. But he did say that he was going to explode. Which would mean he saved them, maybe. "How am I going to make this decision?" she thought to herself. "To help you make your choice, I will show you his life. Take his hand." The wizard said as he grabbed his hand. Ruby reluctantly picked up his other hand. As she did she was thrown into a dream. They were on a different planet, everything was red, the sky, sun and ground. But when she looked closer she saw one blue and silver dot in the sea of red, her view shifted and what she saw would stay with her for the rest of her life. There was Colin standing up on the red planet, except the planet wasn't red, it was the bodies. There were millions upon millions of dead bodies, broken torn, exploded, decapitated. Machines lay smoking and fires were all around. But he stood alone. The view changed again, she was standing in a room, Colin stood next to her, and outside the window was a planet, blue and green. Colin turned and spoke to a man standing at a console. "Is it ready?" "Yes sir". There was silence and Colin walked to the window to look down upon the planet. "Fire" The ship started humming, louder and louder until ruby thought her skull would burst. Then a bright red beam of energy came from the front of the ship and hit the planet. The beam stopped, and everything was silent. Then the planet exploded. Ruby could not believe her eyes, but before she could process what had happened her view shifted again. She was back in the room but outside a battle raged, beams of light and ships and explosions everywhere. She turned around to see Colin sitting in a chair, then the door flew open and a man wearing huge red armor ran at Colin. Colin shot at him and in a blinding flash he had his hand around the man in reds next, she heard a sickening snap and Colin threw him out the door. Ruby thought she had seen enough but her view changed again. This time she saw what looked like Colin, only he looked younger. He was laying on a surgical table and he was missing most of his left side and left arm. A doctor walked up and strapped the remaining parts of his body to the table. "We have no anesthetic left, we have to operate without it." The doctor said. He backed up and typed something into the console next to him. The machines overhead, they started moving and cutting him open and attaching metal parts to his left side. She saw him crying but no screams, then she noticed most of his neck and parts of his chest were missing. He couldn't scream if he wanted to. Ruby put her hand to her mouth in shock. The view changed again, this time Colin was in a smaller room, cooking breakfast. He had no shirt, but he did have an apron on and there were scars all over his back, there was also a large bandage wrapped around his mid back. He was cooking a very good smelling breakfast. there was another woman in the room with him. she was wearing a wrinkled uniform. she got up and looked at Colin. "Hey I thought you had more sleeping to do." She asked an apron clad Colin. He turned around revealing a classic 'kiss the cook' apron. She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I think guys who can cook are super sexy." She said in a seductive tone. "While I would love to join you with the flirting and foreplay, but I just left the doctor and he said no heavy activity for a week." He responded, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's eat and get back to work." The dream stopped and Ruby was pulled back to reality.  
She dropped Colin's hand and looked at him. Saying she had mixed feelings was a huge understatement. She was looking at someone who had killed millions, but also someone who loved and was loved. How could she condemn this man to death if she had the chance to save him? "I don't think I can make this choice, you should probably pick someone else, and I can't do it." Ruby said as she stood up to walk away. "No, you must make the decision, if you leave, I will leave as well." The wizard replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and sat back down. Now she had to stay and decide. She sat and went into deep thought "he killed so many people, and destroyed an entire planet. How could she let a person like that live, it went against everything she knew. But he also had someone who loved him, and he loved, and might still be waiting for him to come back." "If you want him to explain it, I can bring him back for a little bit." The wizard asked. Ruby nodded her head in agreement, but Colin was going to have some explaining to do. The wizard leaned his staff against the bed and started chanting in a strange tongue, and a symbol that was half skull and half mechanical appeared above his chest. It slowly descended into his chest and he woke up with a jolt.

Colin

He woke up and sat up in a snap. He looked around and saw ruby on his right and a strange old hermit on his left. He looked back to ruby and then back to the hermit, then down to himself, then back to ruby. "I am alive right?" Colin asked in a very suspicious tone while looking at the hermit. "Yes, but only temporarily. While ruby decides your fate." The wizard replied seriously. Colin looked to ruby "What is he talking about?" he asked in a not to happy tone. "The wizard has given me the choice to bring you back again. Right now is your chance to explain yourself" Ruby responded looking at the floor. "What do you mean?" he asked "To help me make my choice, the wizard let me look through some of your memories. And you need to tell me that there was a reason for what you have done and it better be good." She said in the coldest tone she could use.

"What did you see." He asked "You were standing on a red planet, with millions of dead people all around, then you blew up an entire planet." She responded with the same cold tone. "That was the battle of Tehnron, I was part of the force recon team, we were meant to be scouting an enemy encampment, when we finally got where they said the camp would be, and by the looks of things we had found what they said was there. Then one of our exceptionally bright comrades thought we could 'take them' and rushed into the enemy camp. It was a trap, the entire army was cloaked about 50 feet away, when we were forced to fully engage the enemy they broke cloak and attacked. It was a massacre, for both sides. Then an entire battle started and both sides were reinforcing and the battle raged for days. I was at the front lines for the entire time, I killed about 100,000 people in that time. At the end of the battle I stood and looked out at all the death I had caused, and I can never forget what I did." He finished.

"The planet that I was ordered to use Exterminatus on was Caritas 4. It was infected with a parasite we call Tyrranid, it's a dragon of sorts and it burrows into a planet and grows and grows until it eats the entire planet, then goes off to eat other planets. I had to kill it before it grew, and yes I did kill billions. But it was for the greater good and I do not regret it, nor would I change what I did." He finished, looking back at her. "And If hadn't the creature would have gone on to destroy more planets, maybe even yours." He said staring at her. There was silence, ruby looked at the ground and contemplated what Colin had just said. She was hoping that he would have given her a tale about how he accidentally ended up on a field of bodies. Or how he had no control over blowing up a planet. But he was honest, (she hoped) and didn't change any parts of the story from what she had seen. "Ok sir, I've made my decision." Another silence. "Bring him back to the land of the living." Ruby said smiling weakly.

Ruby

Her smile was hollow, but she thought she had made the right choice. Colin smiled back at her then looked at the wizard. He put his hand on Colin's head and Colin fell back onto the bed, then the same symbol used before except it was bright white and very solid and spinning, as it neared his chest it slowed down then stopped, then slowly burned through his combat suit and burned into his chest. "He will wake up in around four hours. You might want to be around when it happens." The wizard said as he was getting up, grabbed his staff and stood up. "I will be talking to you later Ruby." He said before turning into a bright flash of light and disappearing. Ruby decided that she needed to be awake when Colin woke up, but her body decided she needed the four hours for sleep.

When she awoke it was 6:30, sleepy eyed and not thinking she didn't realize that she had about 6 minutes before Colin was going to come back to life. She tried to get out of the chair but a soft touch on her shoulder stopped her. It was the nurse from before. "Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll take over for your watch." The nurse said smiling. Ruby let herself drift back to sleep. Then just as the old wizard said and 6 minutes later the process started. At first it was slow, a small white glow emanating from him and a very faint skull and machine symbol right above the same symbol already burned into his chest. Then came a faint hum. Then they started growing stronger and louder. Ruby awoke to Colin glowing a bright white light and a hum so loud it broke the window. Then the symbol slammed into his chest and he sat straight up in an instant. He looked down at himself looked himself over raised his arms and wiggled them to see if they were real, and looked to ruby. "Hey, nice to see you." He said with a smile. The nurse dropped the snacks and water she had gotten for ruby, then proceeded to run away screaming. "HES ALIVE, THE DEAD BOYS ALIVE!" while running down the hall towards Ozpins office. "Well then" Colin said looking at ruby. "She took that about as well as she could have." He said smiling. Both he and ruby broke into a nervous laugh, "so how do you think Ozpin is going to take this?" he asked. "I hope well. But you still have some explaining to do." Ruby responded


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ozpin

He was sitting in his office on the top floor looking over some papers and electronic reports. When the elevator made its little ding and a very disturbed nurse ran into his office screaming incoherently and running out of breath. "HE WAS; ASDIHDD; AN HE DID THE; DAKK; AF; D AND HOW DID HE." She tried to say, but doubled over with her hands on her knees panting. "Now calm down and catch your breath, and let's try this again. Ozpin said in a soft tone while sipping his coffee. The nurse took a second to catch her breath then stood back up "He is alive. He came back from the dead." She said her face still stark white. Her tone conveying that this was no joke. Ozpin put his coffee down and picked up his cane and followed the nurse back down to infirmary, giving Glynda a call to come to the infirmary.

As he walked Glynda met him about ¾ of the way to the infirmary, she looked very tired and was still wearing her pajamas. She gave him a worries look but said nothing as she followed him to the infirmary. They walked in silence and reached the infirmary and were very shocked to see Colin sitting up and having a chat with ruby. Glynda gasped, and Ozpin had a very concerned look on his face. "How are you alive?" he asked curiously. "Well it's a long story, so take a seat" he said, motioning to the seats next to him.

Colin

After watching the nurse run out Colin turned to Ruby who was looking at the ground. "What else did you see? Because I know you would have killed me had you just seen the battle at Tehnron or the Exterminatus of Caritas 4. Only seeing the bad of my life would give you or anyone else plenty reason to kill me. So what made you change your mind." He asked eying her suspiciously. "Well, you were on an operating table and you were missing most of your left side, and your chest, the doctors used machines to operate, but you had no voice to say no, you were crying but couldn't cry out." Ruby said tears in her eyes. "Ssshh, ssshh." He said pulling ruby in for a hug. "I told them to, and they listened, I wasn't held against my will. Nor do I feel any ill will against the doctors who performed the surgery. I know how it looked but everything was planned and with my full cooperation." He said in a soothing tone. "But you looked so helpless and you didn't look like you had a choice, and that's wrong." She said as she pulled away from the hug, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at him, and he smiled back. "Now what else did you see?" he asked again "You were on a ship and a battle was going on outside, a big man in red ran in and you grabbed him, snapped his neck and threw him out of the door." "That was when the Eclipse, my ship, got boarded about ½ a year ago. Why didn't you bring it up when I asked earlier?" "Well it was scary but you were just defending yourself. And I also saw you cooking breakfast and" she was stopped right then by Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch and a very disturbed nurse entering the room. None of the looked happy "How are you alive" Ozpin asked. . "Well it's a long story, so take a seat" he said, motioning to the seats next to him.

They sat down and Ruby asked Colin "Is it ok if I tell them everything? Even the dreams?" Colin nodded yes and laid back to listen to the story. About half way through the story Colin started breathing a little more heavily and turned a little red, as the story went on it only got worse. Just as ruby finished telling them about the old man leaving Colin interrupted. "Can you kindly close the curtain. " He said motioning to Ozpin. He stood up and closed the curtain, then Colin took the blanket off him revealing his combat armor, which turned onto nanites which crawled down to the end of the bed, making a box. Revealing only shorts, he was very well muscled but not overly so. And the skull machine symbol still burned into his chest then his left side from arm to hip and left leg from the shin down, right foot and knee and the right side of his face, all opened up and steam shot out. Making everyone jump back in shock, and showing his cybernetic internals.

"Sheila, how is the coolant doing." He asked. "Overheated, I'm discharging the tubes for inspection now. "She said as out of the left of Colin's back two rounded cylinders popped out of the cybernetics hissing and showing a very nasty reddish green liquid. "Ma'am would you be so kind as to remove the coolant cylinders" said looking at Mrs. Goodwitch, not knowing her name. "Me?" she asked pointing a finger at herself. "Yes, also could I have your name for further reference." He said pleasantly. "I am Mrs. Goodwitch, or professor Goodwitch. And how do I remove these things?" she said "just grab and pull, it will take a little effort." He said as Mrs. Goodwitch walked to his left and grabbed one of the cylinders and pulled on it. It popped out with a metal screeching. Then she pulled the other one out, both were warm to the touch but not very hot. She gave both to Colin who looked at them "Sheila, how are these doing" he asked the still yet to be seen AI. "Performing scan…. Not good, replacements will need to be acquired. Scanning for all spectrum coolants…. 2 results, First 80 meters south east and 20 meters underground, 250 gallons, suitable replacement. Second, 1 and ½ kilometers away, 50 meters underground, 100 gallons, less suitable replacement." She responded. "Who was that?" ruby asked. "That would be my on board AI Sheila. Sheila would you be so kind as to project a hologram of yourself." He asked "Yes sir." Came the response, then from the box shot a blue light and a woman dressed in a military uniform appeared, she bowed then disappeared.

"Now about my coolant situation" Colin said looking at Ozpin. "Right yes, that would be the central computer, it requires quite a bit of cooling. I can have one of the technicians take those canisters and refill them." Ozpin responded "Than you and yes." Ozpin nodded and opened his scroll, typed some stuff and put it back in his pocket. "They should be here soon." Colin nodded and laid back down. "I'm very tired, so you can leave if you want to, but on 1 condition, no one tells anyone else about my life's story without my permission, and that no one knows I'm alive until I say so. Clear" he finished looking from person to person. "And that nurse must be sworn to secrecy." He added


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Colin

Someone tapped on the curtain, Ozpin got up and peeked his head around the corner. He raised his hand behind the curtain for a second then turned around. "It's the technician" he said, Colin nodded and handed both of the canisters to Ozpin who took them and gave them to the technician who still hadn't been around the curtain. The man left and they went back to sitting. They sat in silence for a moment then ruby spoke up. "Can I tell my team" she asked "They did save your life, they might want to know?" She did have a point, they did save him from what could have easily been his early demise. "I don't see why not, but I really don't like telling people I'm halfway cybernetic. The fake skin on top does help, but let's wait till I get more coolant and can close up." He said pointing to the open metal bits in his chest and head. "That's ok, I think they will be fine just knowing you aren't dead, and that Blake didn't kill you. It might help her out." Ruby said

Colin sat back up and grimaced as steam shot out of the holes in his back with a hiss. "Woah. Is that bad?" Ruby asked "No, it's just what my systems have to do to compensate with the heat, not a huge deal." He responded. Just then another tap came from the curtain, it was the technician, and he had the canisters filled with bright white coolant. Ozpin took them from him, thanked him and made sure he left then completely closed the curtain. He handed the canisters to Glynda who walked over and one at a time inserted them into the proper holes. Once both clicked in they slowly sank into his back and stopped with a click and a hiss. Colin coughed from the sudden feeling coursing through his robotic veins. They watched as the bright white fluid flowed all over his parts. Once the fluid had reached all ends of his robotics they slowly closed back up. "I think you can go get your friends now." Colin said Ruby got up to leave "But remember, No life story, I was saved by a random miracle and medical science. Just remember that." Colin said in a serious tone. Ruby nodded and hurried away to her dorm.

Blake

She couldn't sleep, it kept replaying in her mind. Looking at him, his screams, and then her putting the gun to his head, his silent thank you, and her pulling the trigger. She couldn't sleep so she got up to take a walk, the clock said 6:38. Just as she reached the door it opened and ruby stood in the doorway. "Help me wake everyone up and come quietly." Ruby said walking silently into the room. Blake didn't ask but went to yang's bed and shook her awake. "Huh, what, what's going on?" yang asked her in a very dreary and sleepy tone. "Ssh, don't ask just get dressed and come with me, it's important." Blake said putting a finger to yang's mouth. She nodded and slid off the bed, grabbed some clothing and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. She looked over and ruby had woken Weiss and she was grabbing clothes. Ruby walked out of the room to let them get dressed and Blake followed. About 2 minutes later both yang and Weiss walked out of the room, dressed. "Come with me" ruby said setting off at a brisk pace down the corridor.

Ruby

She set off down the corridor at a fast pace. Following her path back to the infirmary "Where are we going?" yang asked still half asleep. "You will see when we get there." Ruby responded in a surprisingly uplifted tone. Considering what had happened not too long ago. They walked in silence for a minute, then they saw a sign pointing left to the infirmary, then ruby went left. "Ruby." Yang asked "Why are we going to the infirmary." She asked her voice raising to a concerned tone. "Don't worry yang." Ruby said looking at yang. She hoped her look conveyed how serious she was. Not that it mattered, they were here. Ruby opened the door and let everyone in. Except Blake, she stood at the doors frozen on the spot. "Blake don't worry, it will be ok. Were here for you." Ruby said softly touching her hand. "But ruby, I…I, I did it. I shot him." Blake said, tears started flowing down her face. She was pulled out of this emotional pit by the screams of Weiss and Yang. Blake and ruby ran over, revealing what they were screaming at.

Colin

Ruby had been gone for a bit, and he was still waiting when Yang and Weiss opened the curtain. Their screams were a very good wakeup call for him. Blake and ruby rushed to their side, Blake stopped on the spot, frozen. "Blake" he said in a soft tone, she was still rooted to the spot. He sat up and lifted his legs over the side of the bed. He put his legs down and tried to stand, he nearly collapsed but Mrs. Goodwitch caught him. He stood up and smiled at her "Thanks, but I need to stand on my own." He said, she nodded and sat back down. He walked over to the other side of the bed, using the rail as a support. "Hey." He said, but before he continued Blake broke the silence "H…h..hh..ow, how …are you?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "All I can say is god." He responded to a still frozen Blake, and friends. "You don't think I'm real don't you?" he asked, He looked himself up and down, realizing he was still in just shorts. "I look real don't I" he asked. Still no response from anyone standing in front of him. He thought to himself, then decided to show and make very sure that they knew he was real. So he stood up and gave Blake a hug. She flinched but Colin pulled her closer into the hug. "Thank you, I owe you a debt that can never be repaid." He said, he held the hug for a bit, the he heard her crying and pulled away. "Hey, hey, it will be ok, I'm here, and you didn't kill anyone. I'm fine." He said lifting her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. The look in her eyes told him that she knew, but was not going to be over it for a long time. "Do you need another hug?" he asked, she nodded and he gave her another hug, this time it was less one sided. When Blake pulled away Colin changed focus to a still astounded Yang and Weiss. "So, my name is Colin. I'm not dead. How are you?" he asked, "How?" Weiss asked, still dazed. "I am going to call it a miracle, an act of god. And leave it at that, so can I get your names? I still don't know the names of 3 of the 4 people who saved me." He said with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Keys – 1 week of Colin's absence.

She was beginning to get worried, it had been a week and still no sign of Colin. It wasn't like she thought he was dead, but she was still worried. Not that the state his ship was in helped. They were low on supplies, and repairs were helping but she didn't know if they had enough supplies to get the ship working again. It was wearing thin on her nerve, she had been working for 2 days without sleep and had snapped at multiple engineers, just today. Then she got a report that tested her limits for today. The report had fuel amounts, the ship was running on what was, if they really tried, three more weeks of fuel. And they couldn't spare a single drop for any ship. Even to go down to the planet and get Colin.

1 – More week later.

She was an absolute mess. The first week without their captain was bad enough but now it was just getting absurd. They weren't in any danger of dying anytime soon, and the ship wasn't on fire or leaking air. But she was emotionally a mess. She straightened her uniform and walked onto the bridge. She went to the console and started working, adding assignments, rerouting supplies, prioritizing repairs, when a voice came in over the intercom "Commander Keys, please report to the astropaths command center." She got up and made her way to the turbolift.

When she walked out of the turbolift, a man wearing the astropaths navigator uniform ran up to her and saluted, she returned the salute and gave him an odd look. "What do you need me for?" she asked. "I have both good and bad news. We are not going to die due to asphyxiation, starvation, or dehydration. Our sister ship the Ascent is on its way." "So what's the bad news?" "That would be the enemy battlegroup 6 days away from our current position." He said in a grim tone. "We aren't even close to combat ready, we'll be eliminated. How close is the Ascent?" she asked mentally going over their chances in a one on 15-30 engagement. "6 days away." The astropath responded. "WHAT, you mean to tell me is that we have up to the window of one day?" she said yelling at the astropath. She stopped yelling and started pacing. A light began blinking on the console attached to the navigator's holo-table. He turned around just to not have to deal with another outburst from the commander and saw the light. He started typing, and the planet they were orbiting appeared on his table. A blinking red light appeared on the surface. "Commander, you need to see this." He said turning around. "What?" she snapped angrily walking over to his table. "What's that" she asked pointing to the blip on the planet.

"That would be Sheila's rescue beacon." The astropath said "But that has only happened twice. What has he run into?" she asked with fear in her eyes. Her mind going back to the two other times she knew Colin had activated the beacon. Once in testing, and the other when he had been kidnapped and tortured for days by the high shadow heretic. "What could be happening." She said quietly. Then the red dot blinked, and blinked again, then again. This continued for some time, until the pattern started repeating. "It's Morse, give me a second to translate." The astropath said quickly typing into the console. "All fine here, please respond." He said. "But how can we respond, he have no way to get a message to him digitally, we can even drop a message." He said slowing his voice and looking at the commander. "DROP PODS!" they both shouted at once excitedly. "I'll send some supplies and launch it at his position." She said running out of the room. She got to the command deck and yelled for a drop pod to be readied for Colin, and prepare to launch. "Commander one slight problem, we can move the ship, the drop pod will have to be in space for about half a day." The ordinance officer said.

"That is no problem, load this message into it with the supplies and launch." She said giving the officer a small box. He inserted it into his console, typed some buttons and a yellow light appeared. "Commander, the pod is ready for launch, awaiting material." "Good, now get back to work people, and launch the pod as soon as possible." She said walking back to her console and got right back to work. (This brings the commanders story up to date Colin's.)

Ian

He had received communications that his older brother's ship the Eclipse was stranded after the battle, and he had the coordinates to the solar system they were in, but not his exact location. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. He looked out at the warp in front of him and grimaced, his brother was a very strong and experienced leader, and his space combat skills were nigh on godlike. If he was completely honest, he was scared. If his brother was godlike, then what hurt him so bad they only had a distress beacon, which was the scary part. He still had 6 day of travel in the warp, and by the inquisitors reports, an enemy battlegroup was closing on his brothers position just as fast as he was. Colin had relied on luck sometimes, but this was just cutting it close, and I hope to god he has a plan. He thought to himself, rubbing a skull and machine symbol on his left wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Colin (Day of episode 11)

The introductions had taken longer than he expected, but he had all their names down and they had left for class. The clock said 10:30 but he still didn't want to get out of bed, his everything still hurt and it was probably going to stay like that for quite some time. He forced his sore and unwilling body out of bed "Sheila, can you get the nanites back into combat form, I need some help." He said sitting on the side of his bed. "Yes sir, but if I might protest you need more rest." "And I would love to get some but Maria might want to know I'm alive" he responded irritated. "Sir they know you are alive, I'm actually tracking an incoming drop pod. Landing zone predicted to be within 100 meters of your landing site." She said. "Well when it lands we need to be there. So get those nanites into heavy combat form. We are leaving." He said still in an irritated tone.

The silence was broken only by the sound of nanites moving like liquid across the floor towards him. He stood up away from the table and widened his stance and raised his arms to head level. The nanites slowly made their way up his body, like liquid, if liquid moved against gravity. When they fully encompassed him and he looked like a metal statue for a moment, then the nanites took shape, revealing a heavier looking armor encompassing his entire body. A helmet formed in his hands, he looked at it for a brief moment to ensure it was working then put it on. The click and hiss of the airtight seal pressurizing told him all was in good order. He began walking out when Sheila interrupted "Sir, you might want to notify professor Ozpin or Goodwitch. They might want to know where their miracle is, also you are having something else crash into the ground from orbit." She said overly politely. "Good idea, can I have the location of the closest of the two." He asked, noticing the overly polite tone. "I'm sorry, I won't give you any more attitude." He said apologetically. "Thank you, and Mrs. Goodwitch is to your left, all the way down the hall, right, then the door that says combat arena" she said, overly polite tone almost completely gone.

As he walked down the hall he realized that he looked very intimidating, standing at about 6' 5 with the armor on, not that the armor didn't look scary all on its own. He took his helmet off and held it by his side as he walked. "Sheila change the color of my armor to a greyish white, make me seeable, but not neon bright." He said politely. "Yes sir." She responded, he watched as his armor changed to white, with grey trim, and his visor turned to a nice shade of navy blue. Pleased with the color he continued walking. He entered the large classroom with an arena in the center, professor Goodwitch saw him and he waved. She paused the fight going on right now and walked over to him, putting the entire classes' attention on the man in white armor. "Colin so good to see you up and walking, what are you doing here?" she asked "I have a gift on its way from orbit, just wanted to let you know I'm going to be out for a bit to retrieve it. Don't want to worry you any, also so you can tell . Mind if I watch the fight before leaving." He finished. "Yes but you have to introduce yourself." She said, using this as a sort of 'get back at him' for using her as a messenger. "Hi everybody, I'm Colin. I'm a transfer student from the eclipse." He said waving his hand at everyone. "Back to class everyone, Jaune and Cardin, you can start the fight. "She said turning to Colin "What!?" she said in an angry whisper. "Well, I'm going to be here for a while, might as well learn something. I promise not to blow up the school." He whispered back.

While Mrs. Goodwitch wasn't happy, she wasn't going to kick him out, not like she thought she could. She walked towards the arena angrily, and he smiled and followed. Taking a seat up front next to ruby. "So how's it going?' he asked smiling "Ssshh, Jaune is fighting." The girl in red next to him whispered angrily. He stopped talking and watched the fight. (This is when Jaune fights Cardin during Mrs. Goodwitch's class). About 6 seconds in he knew who was going to win "Sir, the drop pod has landed." Sheila said into his ear piece. He wasn't going to miss anything, so he got up and left. When he got outside he took a deep breath of fresh air, then put his helmet on. His HUD slowly blinked on, the marker with the location of the pod popped up on his HUD. He started the long and tedious walk, taking his rifle off his back and checking its power and loaded status, everything was in the green. The second he left school grounds he was being hunted. He didn't know by what, or from where, but hunted none the less. He just kept walking, then the bushes behind him rustled, he slowly put his rifle on his back and turned to face his attacker. It was large and werewolf-ish in shape, a Grimm. It roared at him and opened its arms in an attack stance, then it charged, closing the 20 foot distance very quickly.

He went into the karate ready stance and threw a right hook. When it connected, the werewolf exploded. He looked down at his hand and smiled, then went back to the search for the drop pod. Not that it was very hard to find, it had a beacon. A couple minutes of walking later and he had reached the pod. Smiling he walked over and opened it, inside were block of metal, gold, titanium, steel, platinum, silver, copper, and a data pad. The nanites turned all the materials into a backpack that was very solid. He grabbed the pad and walked back towards beacon. He set all the messages to play, the first few were of Key's trying and failing to get words out. The third was an actual message. " Hey Colin, its Key's, just wanted to tell you that the ship is stable, we are however not going to be able to pick you up, and in 6 days an enemy battlegroup will be on our position, but the Ascent is on its way. I hope you have a good relationship with your brother. And I love you, please come back soon." The message ended, he plugged a cord into the back of his helmet and the pad then set the pad down on his backpack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On his walk back to the school, he was being watched but not stalked and he made his way back to beacon without incident. He walked onto the grounds and started walking around, he saw the cafeteria filled with people. "Looks like the place to be." He said to himself taking the helmet off. He opened the doors and walked in, everyone was silent "Hi!" Colin shouted, waving at everyone. Some groaned but most just went back to eating. He saw ruby and waved, then walked over and sat down next to Weiss, Nora had just started telling her story about her reoccurring dream. Then the smaller kid next to him tried to play off a pretty severe bullying problem. He sat there and listened intently. Then he looked over at the next table and saw a large-ish boy in old style armor harassing a girl with bunny ears. "Hmm, I wonder, could that be the same person." He thought to himself. He slid over the table and yelled at the boy. "Hey, cut that out and pick on someone your own size." He shouted at the boy. Who let go of the girl's ear and she walked away quickly, and now he had his full and undivided attention. He put his helmet on expecting a fight. "Who are you?" he asked in an arrogant voice. "I'm the new transfer student from Eclipse." Colin responded in an equally coarse tone. "So how 'bout it." He replied.

"How about what." He responded "You want to pick on someone, I'm right here." Colin said opening his arms. Cardin laughed "You don't want to do that." He laughed at Colin. "You are scared, you don't want to fight me because you think you will lose." Colin said folding his arms and smirking. It must have hit a special cord because the boy stopped his movement and turned back to Colin. "I what?" Cardin asked in a very angry tone. "You are a wanker. Or mentally challenged, whichever you chose." Colin responded smirking. Cardin got very angry and threw a punch at Colin, who deflected in and sent Cardin into the table next to ruby's, slapping him on the back of his head as he went down. "Ouch, that looked like it hurt." Colin said still smiling. Cardin turned around and went to tackle Colin. Which turns out, doesn't work very well on someone who can think as fast as light. Colin simply stepped out of the way and tripped Cardin as he flew past into the table.

Cardin must have hit a point where his rage boiled over and he drew his weapon. The first swing at Colin came for his head, he sidestepped. And Cardin followed with more and more swings, each dodged as easily as the last. Cardin got more and more frustrated, yelling and swinging with greater ferocity. Not that the smiling Colin was doing very much to help the very angry boy's mood. He backed into the main cafeteria aisle, then started throwing punches, he was holding back a lot. Not that it didn't hurt, when Colin's first swing connected Cardin's jaw, he lost 1/3 of his aura. This only pissed the kid off and he kept going. Colin was laughing by the time he had thrown his 2nd punch, which had connected with Cardin's chest sending him flying back about 10 feet. "Damn, sucks when you are fighting a losing battle doesn't it?" Colin asked in a sarcastic tone. "Will I find you bullying anyone else again?" he asked. No response. Then Cardin threw his weapon at Colin, who dodged it easily, then turned back, only to get hit right in the chest, Cardin had tried tackling Colin, who still stood in the same position, just now Cardin was trying his hardest to push Colin over. Colin Just looked down in Disappointment. "You are just so sad." Colin said in a mocking tone.

Cardin stopped pushing and kneed Colin right in the place where the sun don't shine. Colin fell to one knee and grimaced, Cardin stood up and laughed, He didn't even see it coming. Colin got up and hit Cardin so hard not only did his aura disappear, he also put a hole in the cafeteria wall, and outside. Colin walked through the hole and towards the idiot laying on the ground in pain. "I thought guys had a code of honor, not, to hit each other there." He said picking the boy up by his chest plate, crumpling it in the process. And he brought him up to eye level, "I will only ask one more time, are you going to keep bullying, or in that case assaulting people?" Colin asked. "Fuck you" Cardin shouted and spit on Colin. But right before Colin put him into orbit someone shouted. "COLIN." Came the angry female voice. He turned around to see Glynda walking towards him with a very angry stride. He just looked at her as she walked towards him, she stopped right next to him and looked up at him, he was trying his best not to laugh, even thought she was wearing heels she was still about 6-8 inches shorter than him. He was also wearing a helmet which didn't help. "Put him down." She said in an angry tone. So Colin dropped him, he fell, landing on the grass in an undignified lump groaning in pain. "I said to put him down, not drop him." "Come with me, I want to speak with you in my office." She said "get someone to help him" she said to the people still standing in the cafeteria as she walked off. Colin took off his helmet and followed her back through the cafeteria, winking at ruby as he walked by. They smiled and waved. He followed Glynda back to her office and sat down in front of her desk.

"What were you thinking, you assaulted a student!" she said pacing back and forth. "I was completely justified in my actions." He responded "What? You have no idea what you are doing! How could you have done the right thing!" she yelled, still pacing. He said nothing then put his helmet on the table. "Put it on." He said. "Why?" she asked, still very angry. "It will replay the entire scenario, I recorded the entire thing. Taking off your glasses will probably help." He added as she picked up the helmet. She took her glasses off and put the helmet on "Now what?" "Just be patient". "Sheila, please replay the encounter I had with Cardin Winchester." "Yes sir, replaying." He waited as the video replayed. A minute later "That's all I needed to see." Glynda said as she took the helmet off. "I told you, I am not an idiot. I went to a combat school and had to deal with lots of bullies myself." "I won't stand by and let someone get roughed up, unless they deserved it." He finished. "I know that you think you are doing good. But you are an alien, you need to lay low." She said, her tone had softened. "No, I refuse to leave another person alone when they are bullying. I got bullied in combat school, and it got worse, and worse. Then I got this." He said, as the nanites pulled the armor away showing three parallel scars that run from his upper right shoulder down the middle of his chest and all the way to his shorts. "I had a bunch of people tie me to a tree and use me for combat practice, for bats, maces, and swords. Then they left me there, hanging on a tree. And it started with a bit of simple bullying. So no, I won't let someone else get bullied." He said, his tone and voice increasing till he was yelling.

He stopped and realized his wings were out and he had armored up, and he had taken it too far. Glynda was sitting in a chair at the back of the room, having moved as far away from the man as possible. "I apologize, I should not have taken it that far." He said softly putting his wings back and setting his armor to light combat mode. "I will be talking to Ozpin about leaving if you want me to." He finished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Glynda

While she understood that he felt bad about being bullied, then she saw the Scars, and the story behind them, then he got angry. He stood up and was shouting before long, then wings unfurled from his back, the room darkened and his armor turned black and shifted into something….different. She back away and kept backing up until she ended up in a chair in the back of her room. "I apologize, I should not have taken it that far." He said softly putting his wings back and setting his armor to light combat mode. "I will be talking to Ozpin about leaving if you want me to." He finished. She stood back up and came back to her chair and sat down again. "I will not tolerate an outburst like that again. But everyone gets a second chance." She said.

"Now you need to contain all of your anger, and keep those wings to yourself." She said "Now leave, talk to professor Ozpin about your actions. Do not mention our encounter. I intend for you to stay, we may need your help." She finished lost in deep thought. "Understood." Came his succinct reply. He bowed and left her office. She opened her scroll "Professor Ozpin, I am sending Colin to your office, he needs to talk with you. He has some things he wants to talk to you about." "I hope they are good." He replied. "He attacked a student and then he nearly lost his temper with me. Ask him about it."

Colin

He walked to the elevator in shame. He had lost his temper and control, he took the elevator to Ozpins office. It opened and he walked in. "Hello, how are you today Colin." "I attacked one of your students and nearly did the same to professor Goodwitch, I lost my temper. I was reliving something from my past, and almost took it out on professor Goodwitch. "He said quickly taking a seat at the front of Ozpins desk. He was done, knowing that a ship would be there in 6 days and now his past was coming back to haunt him again. "I know this must be tough, but I need you to tell me what happened." So Colin recounted his story, from his encounter with Cardin, to lashing out at Glynda. At the end of it he felt better getting it all off of his chest.

"Sounds like you have an interesting past. Now would you like to study here at beacon?" he asked Colin. "I am going to be staying on this planet for 5 more days, then I have a date with death. But after that I can spend some time here." He said. "Sounds like fun. Now the Yvtal festival is now too far away, so I am going to put you into dorms with another team, but you will be your own team. Is there any teams you would like to stay with." Ozpin asked "I do owe a considerable debt 'to team RWBY I would like to stay with them, that is if they are alright with it." He responded. "I will make the necessary arrangements." Ozpin said "Now you can go ask them, and I would like to talk to you later tonight." "I might have some stuff to do, but I will get back to you on that one." Colin replied.

Ozpin nodded and Colin bowed and walked out of the room. He walked down to Ruby's dorm room and knocked. "Oh hey Colin how's it going?" she asked "I'm doing fine, can I come in?" he asked "Sure" she said opening the door. "Hey" Colin said to everyone. "I have a question for you. Since I am going to be here for a while, would you mind if I stay with you guys. I will set up my stuff in a corner and stay away from you guys." He said "If not don't worry, I can go make myself a place." He added quickly. They all looked at each other in thought. "I don't have a problem with it." Yang said shrugging. "Neither do I, as long as you don't mess around." Weiss said giving him a suspicious look. "How about you Blake?" he asked. "I don't mind." She said quietly. "Yeah I know it's weird that the guy you. ya know, shot. Wants to be anywhere near you, but you helped. Just remember that I owe you a great deal, all of you. Saving my life and all that jazz." Colin finished. "Well it looks like team ruby gets a new member!" Ruby shouted. "Thank you guys. I'll set up my stuff tomorrow, for now I'll keep the noise down." He said as some nanites formed a hammock from the door frame to the other wall at about chest height. "We have a field trip tomorrow, so everybody get some rest." Ruby said, then she walked outside to get something. Colin got in his hammock and set his alarm for 6:00 and went to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and everyone else was still sound asleep. He quietly got out of his hammock and realized he didn't have any of the essentials for a longish stay. So he took the gold bars out and left for town. He also got a couple school uniforms. When he came back it was around 8:25, and he realized he couldn't get in. He knocked and ruby opened the door. They were all dressed for the field trip. "Hey Colin, where were you this morning?" "Just grabbing some stuff before I go out on my own field trip." He responded shimmying past her and setting his stuff on the floor. He also had grabbed an axe, which he slung over his shoulder. "Well we have got to go. Have fun with your field trip." Ruby said "bye, bye, bye" came the voices of Yang Weiss and Blake as they left for their field trip. "See ya." He replied

He set off back towards the drop pod. Intending to use it as shelving and to make a fusion reactor. Many gave Colin a very curious glance as they saw a man, in strange armor carrying a big metal pod towards the campus. He looked at the doors and realized it would not fit. So he set it down and walked around the campus until he found their tool shed. An old man with a working clothes was outside, grabbing some tools. "Hello sir." Colin smiled waving at him. The man turned around and waved back. Colin shook the man's hand. "So son, what do you need?" he asked Colin. "Well I need something that can cut metal. Lots of metal." He said. The man opened the barn doors and looked around, then walked around some machines and equipment till he came to a metalworking bench. "Here you go." He said grabbing the dust powered welder and handing it to him. "Thank you, can I have some more dust to use this with, I have a lot of metal to cut." Colin asked looking warily at the welder.

"Here." The man said handing him some red dust crystals and powder. "I owe you one, thank you." Colin responded shaking the man's hand and walking back to the drop pod. He spent about an hour cutting it in half, then into quarters. He got more weird looks form the staff as he carried four large pieces of metal to his dorm. Which was again locked. So he pulled the door off his hinges, and left it propped against the wall in the hallway. He put some pants on and went to work, the nanites were on a recharge cycle, acting as a solar panel in the window. He took some tables and chairs and made them into a workbench. He was working through the entire day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ruby

Team ruby came back to the dorms after a long day, ruby noticed the noise immediately. Loud banging sounds and something that sounded like a flamethrower. They looked to each other and Yang shrugged, "I have no idea" she said before they continued to walk down the hall. Ruby noticed that the door was propped up against the hallway. They looked inside to see Colin, wearing no shirt, at a workbench with metal parts all around him. He had grease marks and soot and what looked like cuts and burns all over his back but these were new. His back was covered in old scars and burns, they ran over a very well-muscled back and shoulders. There was also a tattoo of wings that ran from the middle of his back, all the way to his arms. Yang made a whistling noise and winked at ruby, who responded with a groan.

Colin must have heard the whistling because he stopped with the torch, lifted his welding mask and turned around. Showing a very scarred and muscled chest, with a skull and machine skull symbol engraved in his chest. "Hey, I know it looks bad, but I can explain." He said putting his hands up in a sign of peace. Then they looked further into the room. It was a disaster, wood from the shelves he had moved and books all over the floor. And a bunch of cords leading from an apparatus in the window to his work bench, which was covered in parts of machinery and burn marks. The wall that the workshop was against looked like it caught fire at least once. Weiss went ballistic. "What are you doing, you have destroyed the room, almost burned down the school, and almost set the carpet on fire!" she yelled at him. He backed up a little. "And by the looks of it you have set yourself on fire and cut yourself up." She added, still yelling. He took the welding mask off and set it on the bench. "And the door is in the hallway, you have only destroyed, and become a nuisance." She added still yelling.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm going to clean it up." He said pointing to all of the stuff on the floor. "And I'll put the door back on right now." He said grabbing a hammer and walking past them. They all were tired from their day out, so they got ready for bed. "Can I have a key so I don't have to do this again." He asked pointing to the door that he had just put back on. "We don't use keys, we use our scrolls to get in." ruby said from her place on her bed. "That explains the electronic lock. I'll make a key lock for the door then." He said as he went to work on the doorknob. Removing it and bringing it back to the bench. Colin overheard Ruby talking about her day, and the story about Cardin and jaune, which he found very interesting. He finished putting the door back on, and cleaned up his mess.

Colin

It was about 12:30 before he went to sleep, he had been making very little noise since then. He was tinkering with 4 small pendants on the bench, before giving up and taking a shower, then passing out in his hammock. He was woken up by the nanites giving him a motion warning. He looked around, it was pitch black, and he switched to night vision and saw Blake. She walked to the shower and undid her bow, revealing cat ears. He wasn't surprised, he tried to feign sleep but Blake must have heard him because she whipped around and stared directly at him.

She quickly tried to put the bow back on but he waved at her. She slowly put her arms back down in defeat. He walked over to her, leaning his right arm against the bathroom door. He thought for a moment, then extended his left wing out to its full extent, about 8 feet. They were white very angelic and very soft. He smiled "I won't tell anyone if you don't feel as though they won't accept you. But I bet that they will, especially yang, if you know what I mean." He whispered winking at her. He had seen her looking at yang, staring more like it. Not that it was a bad thing. She blushed and put the bow back on. He nodded, put his wing back, and got in his hammock and went to sleep.

(I'm assuming that about a month passes in between Ep 14 part 2 and Ep 15.)

He woke up late that day, about 9:00 team Ruby had already left for class. Only 4 days left until the battle, he needed to leave the planet. He also needed to talk to Ozpin, not that he was very specific, but he had blown all of yesterday evening. He took a shower and changed into a school uniform, and walked towards Ozpins office. The elevator opened and he walked up to him. "Hello, my apologies for not talking to you last night. I had some cleaning to do, and some getting yelled at to do." Colin said hanging his head. "Not a problem, would you join me for a walk?" Ozpin asked. "Sounds good." Colin said following Ozpin out of the building. They walked in silence to where Colin had crashed. "Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked. "Yes quite well, it hurt a lot." Colin responded "Ooh, you don't have the whole story do you?" Colin asked. "If you could fill in the gaps, I would be grateful." He said looking at Colin in a new light. Colin recounted his story as they walked father and farther away from the school.

"And that brings us up to present day." Colin finished looking at the view they had stumbled upon. "So why are we here?" he asked the silent Ozpin. "I want to know what you can do." Ozpin asked seriously. Colin gave him a curious look "I was giving my all with Cardin." He lied. "It's not smart to lie to a time traveler" Ozpin said "So you're the one that did that. Nice. So I'll show you what I can do.". "Sheila disable the 5% power limiter on my powers, I'm going to give him a show." He said. He looked up at the moon and smiled. He reached out with the force and found the chunks. The ground started shaking and cracking around him. He grabbed them and started pulling them back towards the moon. They clumped back together and Colin stopped, he was sweating and shaking. He looked back at Ozpin, who looked quite impressed. "I'm at 10%, imagine what I can do at 100." Colin said looking at him. "I have some things to tell you, but you need to keep them secret." Ozpin said, looking at him seriously. "I swear upon the Adeptus Mechanicus." Colin said showing Ozpin the symbol on his wrist, the same one that was on his chest.

"That is the second highest honor, you have my solemn word." Colin said Ozpin nodded knowingly. During the walk back Ozpin told Colin about the Maidens, the organization created to help them, and what he was now a part of. When they got back to school grounds they went their separate ways. It was late so Colin quietly opened the door, got into his shorts, and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ruby

She walked to class just as usual. The day was normal. She did her work and took notes, snuck looks at Weiss. She was beginning to think that she liked Weiss, but that was crazy, she didn't like girls. Did she? This was one of the few things that took her mind off class, or Weiss. But who was she going to talk to? Not yang, she might tell, Blake was quiet but not very talkative. Her teachers were new and she didn't think they were open to talking like that. She was still thinking about it even at lunch. "Ruby, are you ok?" yang asked snapping her out of her trance. "No I'm just thinking about something. I'm fine." She responded. She was just about to give up when she saw Colin.

Colin walked into the cafeteria, grabbed his food, and came and sat down next to her. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked Smiling at everyone. His shirt and pants were covered in stuff, burn marks and cuts. "Have you been destroying our room again?" Weiss asked dejectedly. "Sort of." He responded "But before you get angry, see it, then yell at me." he said pointing his fork, with a piece of broccoli on it. At Weiss. "Fine, my judgement will wait." She said. He looked at ruby for a moment, but she knew that he knew. That she had a problem. So he didn't bring it up, thank god. She thought to herself. When lunch was over he left to go back to whatever work he was doing.

She struggled with the issue for the rest of the entire day. When she got back to the dorm, she waited for the rest of the team to open the door. When she did, Colin was still at his table working, but what he had done to the room, was amazing. It looked like he had never been there. Everything was in its place, very clean and neat. The newest part of the room was the pedestal in the center, and his corner. He had turned his corner into a metal paradise, machines, and lots of them. And a fat, short glowing cylinder sat next to the work bench, it was pulsating a warm orange. He still hadn't turned around from his work.

They walked into the room and looked at everything, it was so nice, and the pedestal had four little sharp ovals sitting on it. Ruby tapped Colin on the shoulder and he turned the torch off and turned around. "Hey, so I've got some stuff for you." He said taking off the mask and throwing a tarp over the bench. He walked over to the pedestal and picked up one of the ovals. "So, since I owe you guys so much. I would like to keep track of you, and your well-being. This." He said pointing to the oval "Will act as a tracking device, life sign monitor, and network. " "I have one." He said lifting his right ear and showing a small scar. "You will be able to track me and your teammates at a moment's notice. And see how they are doing."

"So if you are ok with this idea, cool. If not, also cool." He said "I'm not forcing you to do this." He added quickly. "Sounds like a good tactical decision, I'll try it first." Yang said. He nodded and walked around to the back of her right ear and set the device against it. It made a little noise then quickly cut its way into the back of her ear straight into her skull. "That didn't hurt too badly." She said, then Colin engaged the neural and ocular link. She yelped and jumped. "Why can't I see out of my right eye?" yang asked nervously. "Don't worry, once you connect to the device, it will go back to normal." He said reassuringly. He saw the implant connect to her eye from his wrist pad. "I can see again." She said obliviously calmed. "What is that in the bottom left corner of my eye?" she asked. "Look at it and blink." He told her. "Whoa, is that you?" she asked "yes, now look to your name and blink again." "That's me, that's so cool." She said excitedly. "Now look straight ahead and blink." "Ok, so looking and blinking is how I do stuff." She said. "In essence, yes." He responded. "Now, who is next?" he asked holding up an oval.

Once they had all undergone the process and were fluent in its operation. He went back to working at his bench. While the rest went over school work and the new tech. Ruby still had something on her mind. So she decided to talk to Colin about it, why not, he owed her a lot. If she didn't like his reaction, she could just ask him not to tell. So she got off her bed and asked a somehow shirtless Colin, to come and talk with her. He took his mask off and walked with her.  
They got to the roof and sat down. "What's the problem?" he asked "Well I have a small problem, well not a problem. But something keeps distracting me." She said feeling very overwhelmed. "Just get it off your chest. If it is so bad that you can't go to yang, you need help." He said looking out at the sunset. "I think I'm gay." She finally said after a minute of silence. "Cool, what's the problem?" he asked with genuine curiosity. "What? That was it, I think I'm gay." Ruby responded starting to get nervous. "Ruby" he laughed "Being gay is not a problem, its normal. If it's distracting you from your work, that's the problem." He said "What?" she asked astonished. He realized what she was asking and chuckled again. "Ruby, being gay is ok."

Before she could respond he spoke again "Its Weiss, isn't it" he asked smirking at her. She punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, that hurt." He laughed. "But on a serious note, you are just as normal as yang, or Weiss, or Blake, or anyone. It's just who you are, nothing wrong with that." He said "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked "Well, I don't know. I was scared and nervous. And didn't know what to think." She said "Well, now you know my opinion, you don't want me to tell anyone do you?" "Don't even think about it" she said "now we should get back to the dorms, before they get the wrong idea." He said winking She shook her head and they walked back. They did get a weird look from yang, but other than that. Nothing. And Colin went back to working.

Colin

It was late, and he was still working. He had finished his first project, but not his second. He had been working for way too long, so he tried to go to sleep. But the stress of knowing that in 2 days, he had to get his sorry ass of this planet. So he stopped trying to sleep, and went back to work. He was as quiet as possible, his nanites helping him put together, what he considered a masterpiece.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Blake

He had been working, and he was making so much noise, she couldn't sleep. So she decided to get up and try to shut him up. So she got up and walked over to him, he turned around even before she got to him. He held his finger up to his mouth. Then took out some special made cat earplugs. She took them and gave him a look that conveyed how annoyed she was. He just smiled and waited. When she put them in her ears, the world went silent. She mouthed a thank you, and he smiled back. He went back to his work, but she couldn't hear it. She slept soundly that night.

When she woke up, the windows were open and a cool morning breeze was slowly blowing through the window. She got up and went to get dressed, then realized it was Saturday. So she decided to go back to sleep. Then she looked over at Colin, who was slouched over at his workbench, sleeping. There was no cover on his work, so she sneakily decided to take a look. She snuck over to him and slowly picked him up to sit him up straight. There were 4 little boxes, each metallic grey, and about 2by 2 inches. She picked one up carefully and looked it over, there were no seams, just a perfect metal box. She put it back and left him to whatever it was he was working on and went back to sleep.

When she woke up the second time it was 11:30, and ruby and Weiss were already dressed and ready to do whatever they did on Saturday. She decided to try to go back to sleep, again. Her thoughts were of the white fang, and yang. Yang being the more important issue at hand. If she really did like yang, how was she meant to explain it? These questions filled her mind, and many more flew through her head. They were not going to let her get another hour of sleep. So when everyone else had left, except for the sleeping Colin, who thanks to yang, had sharpie all over his face and back. She got up and set the earplugs down on Colin's table, and took a shower and got dressed.

When she walked out of the shower, Colin was awake, and he was rifling through his box of stuff, then his shelves of stuff, then his hammock. He triumphantly raised a single sock in the air. "I've got you." He said proudly. He turned to Blake, "Hey, you can keep the earplugs, I might be doing more late night work. " he said, but she couldn't take him seriously, the sharpie of dicks and other stupid stuff all over his body broke her into a fit of laughter. He looked down and sighed dejectedly, "Yang wasn't it?" he asked. Blake couldn't stop laughing, she was rolling on the floor, and then she meowed. Her laughter stopped instantly, as Colin's started, he was crying he was laughing so hard, trying to get words out of his mouth. "Y…You hehe hehe he hehehe, you meowed" he laughed.

She was blushing red as a beet, and he was still laughing. She was trying her best not to laugh, but his laugh was contagious. It started out small and got worse, soon they were both on the floor, laughing like idiots, and it only got worse as Blake meowed occasionally, which made the fits of laughter worse. Eventually the laughing died down, and they were both out of breath and he was leaning against his chair for support. "That. Was. Hilarious." He sighed standing up. He breathed deeply for a few seconds and faced Blake. She was still beet red and trying very hard to be angry at him. "Don't you dare tell anyone!" She said in the most serious tone she could muster. "Don't you worry, your secrets safe with meow." He finished giggling like an idiot. She punched him right in the chest. "Oow, that hurt, you're mean." He pouted sticking his lower lip out like a baby. She just glared at him. "Fine, fine, I won't tell anyone." He said seriously. Picking up his clothes and walking into the shower. He walked in, and right before he closed the door "Meow" then he slammed the door shut, just as Blake whipped around to punch him.

She heard him giggling to himself and it infuriated her. "I'm never going to let you live that down, especially when you finally tell everyone." He said from behind the door, still giggling. She was furious, but there was nothing she could do. She had nothing to do so she looked over Colin's stuff. His workbench was still in shambles, little machines and parts of metal lay strewn all over the corner. He had a box, and shelves made to fit the corner. She tried the hammock with her hands, just pushing down on it. It gave a little, but not too much. Looking at the door, she listened, and the sounds of the shower confirmed she had time. So she got in it. At first she was very wary of tipping over, but when she finally stabilized it was amazing, it just felt so good, and it was warm, even though he didn't sleep in it. She was snuggling in and didn't even notice Colin in the door way. "Comfy?" he asked toweling his hair. She nodded and went to get out but he raised his hand. "Just wait, if you want to try the hammock, I have to turn it on." He said walking to one of the attachment points on the wall.

He flicked a switch and she hammock heated to just the right temperature, she started purring despite herself. "It's a personal heater, I love it." He said, she wasn't paying too much attention, it was warm bliss. "On the topic of personal heaters, have you told yang you like her yet?" he asked, she broke out of the warm bliss and stared at him. "C'mon, I'm not blind and neither are they. Ooh look at Blake, staring at yang for the fourth time today. I wonder?" he said sarcastically. "I will tell them when I'm ready." She responded "You have all the time in the world. And as payment, I have a present." He said walking under the hammock and opening his box. "You have to get out of the hammock if you want it." He said. She groaned, it was warm but her curiosity over whelmed her. She slid out of the hammock and misjudged the drop and landed right on Colin's back.

He didn't even notice, and she jumped off in surprise. "Are you ok?" she asked, he rummaged around in his box for another second then came out with a blanket. "I'm fine, and this is a heated blanket. Leave it in the sun for a few hours, and wham. Heated blanket for the whole night." He said giving her the blanket. It was very soft, she wasn't going to complain. She walked to the window and set the blanket in the sun. "So what do you do during your weekends?" He asked "Cat naps?" he suggested, earning him a glare. "Well I have to do some work, so if you want to stay here, I suggest earplugs." He said sitting down and going back to work on the metal boxes on his bench.

Before he started working she interrupted. "What do you think they will say? Will they be angry?" She asked. He turned around and gave it some thought. "I have only known you guys for 4 days, give or take a day. And I already consider you family. You are part of this family, being quiet or not. I don't see why they wouldn't accept you for you." He finished, going back to work. She thought his words over, it made sense. So she laid down and opened her book.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Colin

He had been working for about an hour, when Blake left. Another hour of work and he got a knock on the door. He got turned his torch off and got up to see who it was. He opened the door and was knocked unconscious. He was getting dragged away when ruby turned into the hall and saw him. "Colin!" she yelled before she was also knocked unconscious and dragged away. About an hour and a half later Colin woke up. He was hanging from a tree branch by his arms. He looked around and found Ruby across the small clearing they were in, maybe 50 feet away. "Hey there Colin. How are you today?" Cardin said smiling. It wasn't only Cardin, there were 7 others sitting around a fire. "I'm good, what's up?" he responded smirking. Cardin only smiled and walked to the fire. "You ruined my reputation, and made me look like an idiot in front of the entire school." He said picking up a stick from the fire.

"If I am perfectly honest, you do it well enough yourself. I couldn't help myself." Colin responded smirking. Cardin laughed and walked up to him and stabbed him right in the chest. Luckily enough he didn't hit Colin's prosthetic's. But the stick was still on fire and you could hear his flesh burning. He clenched his teeth and muffled his screaming. "Ooh that hurts? Well we should fix that shouldn't we?" Cardin said sarcastically. "I am going to fucking kill you." Colin said in an angry whisper. "Ooh you are? Well we need to fix that as well don't we?" he said smiling. He left the stick in Colin's chest. "Stop it, why are you doing this!" Ruby shouted. She had been gagged earlier but had been able to remove it.

"Shut her up!" Cardin shouted at one of the people sitting at the fire. He got up and stuffed the gag back in ruby's mouth. "If you touch her again, I will burn you in hell." Colin said slowly, his right lung having been punctured by the stick. Cardin laughed and grabbed one of his friend's weapons, a curved sword. Walked over and slashed Colin right in the chest. Again Cardin missed the prosthetic but Colin started bleeding profusely. "One chance for everyone else to leave, and not die." Colin said struggling for breath. Most of them laughed, one got up and walked over to ruby's side.

"What are you going to do about it?" the guy asked putting his hand on ruby's leg. She started shouting but it was muffled by the gag, and his hand. "If you don't take your hands off her, I will teach you what the meaning of pain." Colin shouted. The guy just smiled and his hands started moving up. Colin saw the absolute fear in ruby's eyes. And he went ballistic. For Colin time slowed to a millionth of its speed. "Sheila remove the 10 and 15% power restrictions. " "Done" came the response. Time went back to normal and that's when all hell broke loose. Colin's rope's burned off and he fell to the ground his wings unfolding. His eyes glowing white as his wounds started glowing as the stick disintegrated and the slash healed up. He held his hand up and the man who was touching ruby froze. As did everyone else in the clearing. He pulled the potential rapist towards him. He walked past him to ruby and cut her down. She hugged him crying. "Ssshh, don't worry, it will be ok. They won't ever touch you ever again. Now hang on and don't let go." He said opening his wings to their full extent and rocketing into the air. They hit the apex of their jump and he turned towards the school and flapped his wings once and rocketed towards the school.

He landed her about 500 feet from the school. "Go find Ozpin or Glynda. And tell them what happened." She had tears in her eyes but she nodded and started running. Colin took off again in the direction

He came from. When he landed everyone was still frozen in place. Colin walked over to Cardin and picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the tree. "What was the end game on that one? Were you trying to kill me? Cause bringing Ruby into this was the worst idea ever. I might have let you live if you hadn't brought ruby but you did. So time for some fun. He said holding Cardin to the tree with the force, and walking over to the fire. He took 4 medium sized sticks and carved them into stakes. Then left the tips of them in the fire. He grabbed them and walked over to Cardin, who was in t pose against the tree. Then he pounded the stakes into his hands and feet while Cardin was screaming. He did the same with the man who had dared touch ruby.

The 6 others watched in horror as one by one, he crucified every single one of them. When the screaming finally stopped, he walked over to Cardin and the rapist. His arm opened up revealing a small syringe with a black liquid in it. He held it up in front of the two. "You don't know what this is so I'll explain it. First it will heighten your senses, all of them. Then it will stimulate every single nerve you have. You will feel the most pain it is possible to feel, it won't let you pass out either. It will last for about 2-5 hours. "He finished the fear growing in their eyes as they understood. He grabbed Cardin's arm and injected half of it into his arm. Then walking over to the Rapist and emptying the rest of the serum into his arm. It wasn't even 2 minutes before the screaming started. It was so primal and loud that he had Sheila put nanites in his ears. He started building fires under all of the trees.

About an hour later he had finished. The screaming still going, he could still maybe hear them, maybe it was his imagination. He went about lighting the fires, except for the two who were still screaming and writhing. He let the 6 burn out, but didn't let the fire spread. About 2 hours later he had calmed down enough to put his wings back and stopped glowing. His shirt had been burned to a crisp, so he threw it into the fire at the center of the clearing. He looked himself over, he had 3 new scars, the slash and the scars from the stick and the fire following. But other than that nothing. He walked over to a tree at the farthest end of the clearing and grabbed the camera in the branches. His nanites had formed it when he woke up. He opened it up and pocketed the chip. The rest of the nanites swarmed around his body like liquid checking for other injuries, before being absorbed into his bloodstream to do internal work.

He pulled the ear plugs out and heard the screaming die down. "So you are done. Time to die." He said looking straight into Cardin's eyes as he bent down to light the fire. "No no don't." Cardin begged breathlessly. "What was that? You don't want me to kill you?" Colin asked pulling the lighter away. "No please don't." He asked quietly. "But you were going to kill me? Why don't I get a chance to kill you? It only seems fair." Colin said lifting the lighter up to his face. The look on Colin's face changed and he whipped around raising his hand in a grabbing motion, a Choking professor Glynda emerged from the trees, about 6 feet off the ground. He slowly put her down. "What are you doing here professor?" Colin asked, she caught her breath and stood up. "You are a monster. And you need to pay for what you did to these kids" She said raising her wand to eye level. "I don't think you have the full story, you might want to rethink your position." Colin said turning back to Cardin.

She threw a spike of ice at his back the second he turned around. He whipped around in a millisecond and grabbed the spike. "Professor, I won't ask again. Stop what you are doing and leave. I have a very good reason for doing what I'm doing." He said crushing the spike into dust. He turned back around and light the fire under Cardin. She put it out. He held his hand out and Cardin started choking, violently. She threw every bit of magic and power into a spell, and threw it straight into his back. A huge explosion occurred and smoke obscured everyone's vision.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ruby

She was in shock, she didn't know it at the time, but she was. It was so bad that she didn't even notice Colin has wings. She just remembered that she had to get to someone, and professor Glynda just happened to be the closest. She ran to her and tried explaining what was happening "In the forest, Colin, Help." Was all she could get out. Glynda told her to get to Ozpin and ran into the forest towards where she had come from. She didn't know where Ozpin was, so she ran to his office. He was sitting in his chair drinking coffee. "She tried to get words out, but all that came out was tears. He stood up and walked over to her. "I need to know what happened." "Cardin took us and Colin got angry, and there was fire and screaming and they are in the forest." She said tears running down her face.

He got up and got his cane then walking into the elevator, bringing her with him. "Ruby, is Colin a threat." He asked seriously. Ruby snapped out of her haze and looked directly at Ozpin. "No never, he has a reason for what he is doing. He is very angry though. "She said. He nodded to himself and the doors opened. They quickly walked out into the main courtyard and turned towards where Ruby thought she had come from, when a gigantic explosion occurred. Then another only louder.

Colin

He was angry, again. But this time it was because professor Glynda had just tried to blow him up. But now that he thought about it he did look very bad, if you didn't have any background information. So his next decision was to incapacitate her so he could explain later, and continue his work. So he turned around and switched to thermal to see through the smoke. Professor Goodwitch was standing about 50 feet away, and she wasn't moving. So he walked, completely silently through the smoke towards her. When he was about 10 feet away he took up a karate stance and threw a punch. This punch was never going to connect, and no serious injury was intended. But what the punch did do was create a huge shockwave and very loud boom. Which hit Glynda like a bus sending her flying, it also completely cleared the smoke.

He nodded and wiped his hands off on what remained of his jeans, then he noticed. What the professor had been trying to do was keep the two idiots safe, because they were missing. He was also missing the fake skin on his cybernetics. He sighed and started walking towards where he assumed Glynda had landed. This was very easy due to the large amount of broken trees and snapped branches. After about a minute of walking he found her. She was in a battle stance, not a very good one. Colin had caused massive internal injuries, not that he meant to. But he did none the less, and he could see it. "Professor, you are in need of immediate medical attention, I apologize for my earlier behavior and promise not to touch the two children until you hear my story." He said stopping about 20 feet away.

She didn't move from her stance, so he went to the more direct option. "Sheila, set shields to 100%." He said walking towards Glynda. She threw all manner of projectiles and spells and explosions at him as he walked forward. He didn't stop, didn't even flinch as he was hit with a massive barrage of spells. The smoke cleared and he was still walking he grabbed her arm and she punched him right in the face. He didn't lose his grip or move but that did hurt. He grabbed her other arm and looked her right in the eyes. " I don't care how angry you are, you are going to die from internal bleeding if we don't do something now. So you are coming with me." He said unfolding his wings. "You are a monster." She spat at him. He said nothing and pulled her as close to him as possible, then took off. He made sure to pull enough G's to knock her out, so she didn't try to kill him while he was flying. He rocketed towards the school and was thinking about something very important. He was stopped midair, and Glynda was ripped from his grasp. He looked down and saw Ozpin, cane raised with Ruby and Glynda next to him. He curled into a ball and gathered the force around him, growing in power until it peaked and he quickly went spread eagle, the force exploding, throwing Ozpin off him. His wings went back to work keeping him about 150 feet in the air. "Hey, what's the big deal?" He shouted "You assaulted and killed my students, you need to come down here and have a very good explanation." Ozpin shouted back. Colin fully knew he could not be stopped, but he didn't want to lose their trust so he slowly descended.

"What did you do? You have wings? How are you alive? Are you a robot?" Ruby asked rapid fire. "I haven't done anything to those student except scare them. All of what I have done was an illusion, you will find all of them laying in a field about 300 yards from here." He said raising his hands in surrender. "The scenario that ruby and I experienced was simply that, a scenario." He said putting his hands down. Ozpin looked at him suspiciously. He pointed towards a clearing about 300 yards away. Then Glynda fainted. Colin was barely fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Go get the bunch of idiots, I will held her." Colin said as Ozpin turned and walked towards the clearing. He Looked over Glynda with scanner in his helmet, massive internal damage. He wouldn't be able to get her to a medic in time, he would have to do this himself. His wings unfolded to full length and his body and eyes glowed white. Hi took his hand and pressed it to her chest. Her body glowed white with his, and she relaxed. (In Glynda's mind) "Hello there professor." He said looking at the woman in white laying on the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry voice standing up.

"I am going to heal you, but I have to have your permission first." "No, I would never accept anything from someone like you. Especially after your earlier actions" "If I don't you will die, and how do you think Ozpin will feel about that? Not even your best healer could save you." he said, while he raised a good point, she was still very angry at him by the looks of things. He had no other choice and he brought her back. (Back in the land of the living) Glynda woke with a start, "What are you doing? Get off of me." She shouted at him struggling to get away, but she didn't move far before she grimaced in pain. "You just came back from massive internal injuries, you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." He said picking her up bridal style. "Put me down." She said angrily. "Glynda calm down." Came Ozpins voice from behind Colin. "How are you ok with what he did?" Glynda asked outraged. "He didn't do anything wrong." Ozpin said pointing towards a bunch of medical personnel carrying the 8 student in question.

"What? How? I saw him kill them, he set them on fire!" She said indignantly. "It was all an illusion, none of it was real. Now we need to get you to the infirmary." Ozpin said in a calm tone. Colin nodded and carried her to the infirmary. When she was asleep Colin finally turned to ruby. "I have some explaining to do." He said "Yes" ruby responded. He nodded and followed her back to the dorm.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Colin

On their way back to the dorm, Colin was bombarded with questions, very angry questions. But it was rightfully so, he had made some very convincing illusions. As they walked the nanites repaired the fake skin on his cybernetics, when they walked in the door yang was pacing. She saw ruby and gave her one of her famous bear hugs. "Are you ok?" she asked frantically, pulling away with her hands on ruby's shoulders looking her over. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She responded looking at the ground. "You have some explaining to do." Yang said walking her over to the bed. "You to." She said looking at Colin, he had been trying to sneak out. He stopped, turned around and walked back towards the bunk beds.

He sat down on the floor at the ends of the bunk beds. Ruby sat down next to Weiss and Yang sat down opposite with Blake. Ruby took a deep breath and explained the entire thing. Weiss holding her hand during the very….intense part. At the end of the story she explained how it was all an illusion and that none of it was real. By the end of it Colin was laying on the ground. There was a few minutes of silence. "I am going to the gym." Yang said, it was her way to blow off some steam. "I will join you." Colin said getting up to follow her.

They must have been in the gym for 2-3 hours punching the bag. He was taking a break and watching Yang destroy the bag. She stopped and walked over to get a drink. "You look frustrated, sparring?" Colin asked. She took a big drink and nodded. They put on gloves and got into the ring. Colin took his lose gym shirt off and put a mouth guard in. She put hers in as well and they walked to opposite ends of the ring. Some passersby stopped lifting and training to watch, knowing just what Yang could do when she was angry. Someone rang the bell and they started, circling each other. They started exchanging light punches, slowly ramping up. He could tell Yang wasn't just frustrated, something else was on her mind. They were really boxing now, Yang was throwing punches meant to do damage. But Colin was still holding back, not wanting to cause another incident.

Yang

She was taking her frustration out on Colin, he was apparently able to take it. But she could tell he was holding back. Which only made her angry. The 2 minute timer rang and she walked to the edge of the ring and took out of her mouth guard and took a drink. "You are holding back. Stop." She said in a very serious tone. "I don't want to cause any permanent injury." He responded taking a drink. "You won't, let's go." She said putting her mouth guard back in. He shrugged and got ready for round two. This time there was no Light punches only actual punches. He had stopped holding back and was throwing some heavy punches, but she could take it.

2 More minutes of punches that were thrown with serious intent and the bell rang. They walked back to their corners and took a drink. "You want to ramp this up? You obliviously need to take some stress out." he asked. She didn't ask how and nodded. The bell rang again and she felt her semblance activate, he must be using some power of his to do this. She went all out with her hits, he was doing the same only he was feeding her semblance. The hits got harder and faster and her semblance was growing in power, only amping the fight up. She was hitting him as hard as she could and he wasn't even flinching, something that everyone else noticed.

The bell rang and they went back to their corners, taking drinks and spilling most of it. He looked like he was good as new, aside from a few scratches. "You ready to end this?" he yelled. "Let's go!" she yelled back putting her mouth guard back in. The bell rang and the fight started again, they were throwing punches that you could have heard from outside. Her semblance growing in power way past any point she had been before. And she kept going, he must have been doing something or she would not have been where she was at. She finally felt her semblance hit its peak and she threw her best punch. It hit him right in the chest, creating a loud boom and shockwave. He scooted back about 1 inch, and smiled. He threw a retaliatory punch that hit her right in the chest throwing her into the corner.

The large crowd that had gathered gasped as she slumped into the corner throwing in the towel. She had used all of her power and stamina into that one punch, and she was exhausted. He walked over, extending his hand, she took it and he pulled her back on her feet and gave her a hug. He pulled back and smiled. "You good?" he asked "Yeah." She said exhausted. "Let's get going." He said pulling her arm over his shoulder. They walked through the crowd toward the dorm. After a very long walk they finally got to the dorm and he dropped her in the shower, turned it on and closed the door.

She still had her clothes on but the cold shower was amazing, helping her cool down and getting rid of all of the sweat. She lay there for about 10 minutes, the heat from her body turning the ice cold water to steam. Eventually she cooled down enough to get up and yell for Colin to get her some clothes and a towel. About a minute later he knocked on the door, "you still clothed?" he asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah, give me some clothes." She responded. He opened the door and was bombarded by steam. He put the clothes on the ground and the towel on the shower railing. "Geez, you are actually hot. Shit. That sounds like something Blake would say." He said jokingly.

This hit hard, she wanted to talk about Blake with someone, but she didn't know who. But he knew, how? However he had she had to know. But he had closed the door already, so the conversation would have to wait. She shut the shower off, toweled herself off and put the clothes that Colin had gotten for her, and walked out of the bathroom. Colin was leaning against the bathroom door frame, towel around his waist. He slipped in as soon as she walked out. She put her stuff away and walked back to the shower door. She knocked and she got a "yeah?" back. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked. "What do you want to talk about?" he yelled back. She took this as an invitation to come in and opened the door. He was showering, but he had wings. He turned around, and quickly hid his wings. He was wearing a swimsuit and definitely had wings. " You have wings?" she asked. He sighed and put his wings back out to clean them. "Yes, I do. Yes they are soft, and no you cannot touch them. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "How did you know I like Blake?" she asked He turned around letting the water wash over his wings "It was very, very oblivious. You take occasional glances at her, that ended up being longer than a minute." He responded extending his right wing to brush it down. Yang blushed, "Was I that noticeable?" she asked. He nodded and made the uhh huh noise. There was a bit of lull in the conversation, as he continued cleaning his wings. "I won't tell anyone you like Blake, if you say nothing about my wings." He said. She thought about it "only if you let me touch them." She said mischievously. He sighed, "Sure." He said dejectedly turning the shower off. He toweled himself off and his wings. He extended them to their full length and rustled them to dry. "Come on." He said pointing to them. She walked over and ran her hands through the feathers.

"They are so soft." She said softly caressing the feathers farther up to the branch of his wing. He shuddered as she softly stroked the point where the wings met some cybernetics. He looked like he was trying to hold it together. "Can you please stop, it's very….sensitive." he said slowly, leaning against the wall for support. "Ooh, so it's sensitive?" she said mischievously rubbing the wings up and down. Colin nearly collapsed, "please. Stop." He said stuttering. She still had a sly grin on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yang

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked still softly petting his wings. "I will tell Blake you want to fuck her senseless." He said struggling to regain control. She stopped and backed away instantly, giving him a mock look of disgust. "You wouldn't dare." She said sarcastically. He put his wings back and they turned into the tattoos on his back. "Yes I would dare. Fuck you." He said angrily "now get the fuck out of the bathroom so I can change." He said crossing his arms. "Fine. I surrender." She said jokingly. She walked out and he slammed the door behind her. Ruby walked in and looked at her suspiciously. "What did you do?" she asked, Yang grinned "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Colin

He toweled himself off and put the shorts and shirt on he had grabbed. He looked down at the watch and it said he had 15 hours till the big fight. Mighty as well finish the project. So he walked out to see Yang and ruby laying in their respective beds chatting. He went to work, welding and grinding and building, working so intently that he didn't eve notice Weiss and Blake enter the room. About an hour after he started working he was finally finished. He looked over his work, it was very good work, he hoped they liked them, and he hoped the teleporter worked.

He took off his mask and wiped his workbench down, turning towards the group who were lounging on their beds. "Hey, I got some stuff for you guys. C'mere" he said waving them over. They got up and walked over to his bench. On it there were four metal boxes, each completely sealed and smooth. He flared his hands over them and picked one up. He presented it to ruby and she looked at it oddly. "What is it?" she asked perplexed. "Put your finger in the center, and watch the magic happen." He said smiling. She put her index finger in the center of the box and waited a second, then the box opened up revealing a perfect copy of her scythe, only miniature and on a necklace. "That is so cool." Yang said gawking at her sister's new necklace. "Put it on." She lifted it out of the box and the box turned into a ruby red bracelet.

The necklace fit perfectly, his guess had been right. "Now tap the necklace three times, and everyone stand back." He said waving at ruby to step back. She tapped it twice and on the third try nothing happened. Then a few seconds later the necklace and bracelet unfolded covering her in silvery red armor, helmet and everything. "This is so awesome." She said, voice partially muffled be the helmet. "Tap the bracelet three times to set it back to normal." She did and the armor retracted back into the bracelet and necklace. "How did you do that?" she asked looking at the bracelet and necklace in awe. "Dimensional portals, bigger on the inside and other sciency miggery." He responded with a smile. "Who's next?"… After they all had had more than their fill playing with their new toys, they marveled the craftsman ship on the gifts. A scythe, snowflake, fire, and black cat. All hyper realistic, and nobody asked any questions about Blake's odd necklace design.

"Now use these with caution, they only last about 15 minutes on the current power supply. Whenever you use it I get a distress beacon and will come running, or send someone in my place. Emergency use only." He emphasized pointing a finger at Yang. She raised her hands in surrender, "I promise I won't misuse it." She said "good now let's go get something to eat, I have to leave soon and I don't know when I'll be back." He said grabbing his sweatshirt. "But I'm tired." Ruby whined .He held out his hands for her, she grudgingly accepted and he pulled her up. "C'mon, it might be my last day with you guys. Dinners my treat." He said putting on his sweatshirt. "What is happening? Why might this be your last day?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Honestly?" he asked looking at ruby, "yes honestly." She responded. "Well in about 14 hours a gigantic fleet of Shadow will be upon this world. They want me and my ship. So I can't be anywhere near you guys when that happens, can't let my new friends die on me now can I?" he said giving a halfhearted smile. "What?" Weiss asked from her position laying on the bed. "Shadow." He said not realizing they knew nothing about it. "Again, what?" she asked perplexed. "It's easier to show you." He said pulling a small disk from his pocket, throwing it on the floor. It spun for a second and blinked. Then an image of what looked like a Zenomorph from his favorite old movie, Aliens. But these were worse, very sharp and spiky but nearly the same overall. They all jumped back in horror.

"These are the masterminds behind the war I fight. They corrupt and destroy the minds of the weak, and they made the Chaos I fight. They are nasty and look terrifying." He said picking the projector up and turning it off. That's what is going to be here, and why I'm leaving, so you guys don't get killed. And so the crew of my ship doesn't die." He said walking to the door. "We going or not?" he asked smiling.

3 ½ Hours later

They returned to the dorm, Colin was slightly drunk and the rest were exhausted, they went out for dinner but ended up at one of the clubs yang frequented. (We all know what happens there) Colin had taken more shots than a person of his size should be able to, and was still in good condition, but the dancing after that was the kicker. And he was very sure he saw Weiss and ruby sneak off as some point, and Blake was definitely dancing with Yang for quite some time. But he was just fizzy enough to not perfectly recall exactly what happened. The walk home had been super awkward, nobody talked, just silence. "Night" he said flopping into his hammock. He received some "good night's" back but passed out in a minute.

The next morning Colin woke up feeling surprisingly ok. Looking himself over and looking around, he noticed he was still wearing his pants and sweatshirt. Looking around Weiss was neatly tucked in, Ruby was still in her outfit hanging off the bed a little. But Blake's bed was empty. He swung out of the hammock and grabbed his canteen remembering he needed some water after alcohol. He looked around for Blake. Checked the shower, nothing, outside the door, nothing. He walked over to Yang's bed and peaked over the edge. There was Blake wrapped in Yang's arms, sleeping soundly. He snickered and got his stuff ready for a shower.

After the shower he was feeling refreshed and the rubber and titanium body suit he was wearing made him feel secure, it was a tiny bit showy, but nothing his armor couldn't fix. He walked out towel wrapped around his waist, bodysuit halfway unzipped and was greeted by a very sleepy Weiss. " Waa, wha are you do hur." She said in a sleepy voice. "Nothing go back to bed." He said softly getting a nod in response. She was out cold in seconds. He zipped up the suit completely, the nanites gathering around him to form his armor, heavy combat mode. Which was heavily inspired by his favorite video game, Halo. He quietly packed his stuff into the backpack he had made earlier, leaving the hammock, workbench, and shelves. He grabbed a disk about 2 feet in diameter and 6 inches thick, and walked out. Making sure to leave a note as to where he was going.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blake

She awoke to the sound of the dorm room door closing, she thought she caught a glimpse of Colin leaving, but thought nothing of it. She went to get up but was stopped by an arm around her waist, and a slight groan from behind her. She looked over to see Yang was the one holding her. Her face instantly went a dark shade of red. How did this happen? She thought to herself her mind replaying the events of the previous night back. They had been dancing for so long that when they got home, Yang needed help getting into bed. So she helped get Yang into bed, and somehow ended up sleeping with her? She blushed an even deeper shade of red and scrambled out of bed in a flash. Waking Yang as she did so.

"Huuuh, what? Blake?" Yang asked sleepy eyed. Blake didn't say anything and threw her shoes on and ran out, leaving a very perplexed and sleepy Yang behind. She ran for about 30 seconds before running into an armor clad Colin. He turned around and she could tell he was smiling beneath his helmet. "Hey there Blakey, how was your nap?" he asked with a very suggestive tone. "Why didn't you do anything?" she asked outraged. He started laughing, "You looked so comfy and warm, and I know Yang is like a personal heater. So I let you sleep. For a bit at least." He said calming his laughter. She was still furious, but had no clue where to go from there. Almost as if he was reading her mind "you could just tell her it was an accident that you meant nothing by it. Or you could explain your feelings and see if she responds." He said "But I have some things to do, so take it or leave it. That's my advice." He said picking the disk back up and turning around to leave.

"What if she doesn't like me, what if she is normal?" Blake asked quietly. Colin stopped and thought for a second. "I don't think being straight is normal, and being gay is not a bad thing. But something tells me Yang is missing her body pillow." He said with a small laugh as he started walking again. She stopped and thought about what he said, and walked back to the dorm. She waited at the door for what seemed like an eternity before mustering the courage to open the door. She did and the room was silent, she walked into the room and everyone was still asleep. She looked up to Yang's bed and she was sleeping with her arm extended, as if still around a missing Blake.

Her heart sank, Yang looked so serene sleeping, and she was so warm. Blake couldn't resist, she crawled back up onto her bed and slowly snuggled into Yang's arms, the warmth returning. She snuggled closer and rested her head into a nook in Yang's neck. She barely stopped herself from purring, and went back to sleep. Yang wrapping her arms closer around Blake, giving a small moan of approval.

Colin

Feeling a small bit better about what he was doing, and what was to come, after giving Blake some potentially life changing advice. He strode outside to the middle of school grounds and put his disk on the ground, then to the gardening shed. Grabbing the two other pieces of the drop pod that he hadn't turned into shelving or a fusion reactor. And went to work, he only had 4 hours after all. Working swiftly he finished in about an hour, and with 2 hours and 45 minutes on the clock he brought the new piece outside to his disk. He attached the pieces to the disk and it opened up revealing a hexagonal blue pattern below the surface. The two metal pieces forming antennas. Smiling he grabbed his weapons and started loading and cleaning them, prepping for a big fight. Bigger than even he knew.

Ian

The news was grim. No. It was fucked, he and the whole fleet were fucked. They had underestimated the strength of the Shadow fleet. It wasn't just a battle group, it was The Fleet. By the Inquisitors reports he had lost all hope. This fleet had the Arch heretic's flagship at the helm, and the entire armada behind him. They really wanted to get even with Colin, really even. He sent a dispatch to the rest of the fleet over voice comm. "I have grim news. The strength of the enemy was vastly underestimated, we will not be fighting a simple battlegroup. We will be fighting the entire armada and the Flagship of the undead. The Arch heretic himself. Any ship wishing to leave warp and abandon this mission is obliged to do so. I will not send good men to their deaths in a suicide mission. All of those who are staying. All hands to battle stations, we have 2 hours until contact." He hung the intercom up and looked around.

"The same goes for all of you, if you wish to leave, now is the time." Ian said, knowing full well they should, and would. "Sir" one of the veteran radio officers spoke up. "You and your brother have treated us with respect, like family. And you have shown that you are willing to give your life for any member of this crew. We will not leave you in your time of need." He finished awarding an applause from the entire bridge. "Then we must prepare for contact, Condition red." Ian finished as the lights turned red and dimmed, alarms for general quarters sounded through ought the ship.

Keys

She had been trying her best to get the ship in combat order, and was nearly done. She was just missing so much, and making do with so little that she knew something would have to break sooner or later. The ship was fully sealed and repaired, barely. But were they ready for a fight with the flagship of the Shadow fleet, and their armada? The questions and scenarios ran through her mind at light speed, and without Colin they had even less of a chance. She was more worried than she had ever been in her entire life. And without Colin at her side, it only got worse.

Yang

She awoke slowly, filled with warmth she didn't want to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing black hair. She was puzzled for a moment until she looked closer and saw Blake's signature bow, then Blake. She jumped away in surprise, falling right off the bed and landing with a loud boom. Blake awoke to a loud bang and looked around. Not seeing Yang on the bed right next to her she looked over the edge to see Yang on the floor. When Yang saw Blake peeking over the edge she blushed a furious red and got up to leave. She was stopped at the door by a very worried looking Jaune, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren. "What is going on?" Jaune asked. "Nothing Yang replied quickly. " Something is wrong and you just don't want to tell me." He said, already catching on to her lies. "No, nothing is wrong, I'm fine." Yang replied again getting angry at not being able to leave. "Yang, you know that you can talk to us about whatever it is." Jaune said defensively.

The look on Yang's face didn't change, Pyrrah put her hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave him a look, and he backed up and let Yang pass. Yang stormed out breaking into a run, right before Blake caught up with her. Blake chased the fiery girl through the halls, until they finally came to the courtyard, Inside it Colin, standing in armor next to a disk which was emanating a light cyan light. As if he knew they were there he crossed his arms. "Yang you have to stop running." He said very loudly. She ignored him and tried to take a left to run from him and get outside, but without even a blink he was right in front of her. She couldn't stop running and smashed right into him, bouncing off and hitting the ground. "You have someone who needs to speak with you, could you kindly stop running?" he asked bending over and extending a hand for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Colin

Yang ran into him at what he assumed was full speed, she hit the ground very hard Looking over he saw Blake, and knew what had happened. He looked down and extended his hand. "You have someone who needs to speak with you, could you kindly stop running?" He asked kindly. Yang took his hand and he pulled her up, keeping a good grip on her hand. "She needs this, and so do you." He whispered. She said nothing and looked at the ground, "But I can't." She said. The tension, stress, anger, and sleep deprivation drove him over the edge. "YOU WHAT! I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU CAN'T? YOU CAN'T? SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO GET SUPER EMOTIONAL FOR YOU, AND YOU CAN'T? I AM TAKING TIME OUT OF MY DAY TO HELP YOU NOT BE ABLE TO? I HAVE AN ENTIRE ENEMY BATTLEFLEET COMING FOR MY ASS, AND I AM WILLING TO TAKE TIME OUT OF MY DAY TO HELP. YOU BETTER FIGURE OUT HOW TO FUCKING BE ABLE TO! BECAUSE IF YOU CAN'T I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I WILL KILL SOMEONE!" he screamed.

Both Yang and Blake had stopped, and everything was dead silent. He let go of Yang's arm, turned her around, took a deep breath, and walked her towards Blake. He stopped her about 2 feet in front of her. "Speak" he said to Blake, then walked back to his teleport pad. He took his helmet off and set it on the pad. The visor lit up and Sheila started up. "Sir, don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked, projecting an image of her in front of the helmet. "No, But if you ask me after the fight the answer might change." He responded.

Blake

She was stunned by the volume, and by his blatant and coarse words. Then Yang was like 2 feet in front of her. He walked away, and she was left with Yang standing silent right in front of her. "Hey, so I wanted to talk to you about the …bed…thing." She said blushing furiously. "It was nothing, don't worry, I didn't mean anything about it!" Yang quickly spouted, also blushing. "Was it?" Blake asked looking straight into her eyes. "Was it what?" Yang asked, now curious. "Was it just that? Nothing?" Blake asked, her heart beating faster. "Why wouldn't it be? We accidentally slept together. And not in the sexual way. Besides, were teammates. Nothing more. " Yang finished.

Blake's heart hit the floor, her worst fears had been right, Yang was normal. The realization hit her like a bus. She took a step back, the turned and ran as fast as she could, tears flowing down her face. Yang reached a hand out after her, "Blake, don't go" she said as Blake left. She ran after her, her mind running through what she said. What did she say? She thought to herself. Then it hit her, Blake liked her? No way, not a chance. But she would have to catch her to find out.

Colin

He say Blake run away and Yang follow, knowing exactly what had happened he gave up and laid down on the grass. "Can I just give up? Why do I even try?" he asked rhetorically. "Lots of reasons sir. Commander Keys being one of them." Sheila answered. "You have 1 minute until the enemy battle fleet arrives. I suggest you prepare." She said closing the projection. He sighed and picked his helmet and put it on. "I'm gonna need an assist on this throw." He said to Sheila as he picked the second antenna up and got into the javelin throwing stance. The antenna folded into a spike and Sheila laid the throw out for him on his HUD. "15% power limiters off please." He asked, feeling the power flow through him.

"Can you start a countdown please Sheila. " He asked nicely. "16...15...14...13..." she started counting down, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Now!" she yelled. He threw the little antenna spear as hard as he could, hoping he got it right. The antenna blasted through the atmosphere at nearly Mach 20, glowing white hot and breaking the sound barrier and many windows with a massive boom. It exited the atmosphere and into space traveling just as fast, changing in color to a teal. Then a dark black and purple portal appeared, and a ship of mammoth proportion emerged, red and covered in spikes. The antenna slammed right into it with a massive explosion, transferring all of the kinetic energy right into the ship, knocking into a roll. Then the antenna splayed open revealing a teal light emanating from inside.

Colin stepped on the pad and Sheila started counting down again. "30…29…28…27…" he got into a kneeling position and drew his rifle, he loaded a mag and released the bolt with a "chink" of metal on metal. " What is the meaning of this" Came an angry voice from behind him. He turned towards it, seeing a very angry Weiss with Ruby in tow. "You don't want to be here Weiss" he warned putting his hand up. "No you don't want to be here. Do you know how much damage you just caused?" she yelled at him. "I'll fix it when I get back. And if I don't come back, it won't matter." He said taking his position back on the pad. "15…14…13…12….11…" "What do you mean later? You have to fix it now! You nearly destroyed the school!" Weiss shouted at him. "Sir, enemy dropship has just exited warp, they intend to invade the planet. "8…7…6" He wasn't surprised but he had to keep them safe. "Weiss Ruby, "3…" get Ozpin and get "2…" everyone out of beacon now!" "1… Teleport!" He shouted over Sheila as he was engulfed in a teal light.

He arrived at his destination very angry. He knew they were going to land on the planet, but he had hoped they weren't going to. He went full angelic and hit his 50% power limiter extending his wings and glowing with a white light. Running along the top of the exploding ship he jumped about 500 feet upwards to get a look over the bridge, and what he saw was terrifying. The largest Chaos armada to ever exist, and at its helm. The Arch Heretic himself, in his flagship the Corruption. The very same ship he had been tortured on for days. He grimaced and ducked as enemy fighters screamed over his head. He turned around to see his ship, looking better but still showing her scars, a few miles away. Drifting. He had no time to think as the cannon fire soon came in and he ran towards the bow of the ship.

Taking shots as he was running and looking at his ship, still hanging there in space. No lights, no shields, not even any return fire. He broke into a full sprint and started gaining speed at a remarkable pace. Reaching the end of the bow, he ran onto the prow ram and at its end he jumped towards his ship. Going fast enough to cover the distance in seconds. He returned fire in the general direction of the oncoming fleet, hoping to take out a fighter or two. He smashed into the hull of his ship, becoming lodged in the tungsten titanium hull. He pried himself out only to hear a familiar humming start. Which soon turned to a roar as his ships reactors started up. Smiling he looked at the oncoming fleet with a small bit more hope. The shields engaged and his ship started giving the enemy everything she had, and they retaliated in kind.

The ship he had leaped from exploded and a ship came flying towards his vessel, intent on ramming her. He lined up a shot, only to holster his rifle and wait. Just then a Blue and white portal appeared to the enemy's left and his brothers ship the Risen emerged, slamming into the side of the enemy vessel and splitting it in half. He smiled and went to go find and airlock when he felt something dark behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Weiss

After Colin's rude exit and disturbing words, she was in shock for a second. Planning to give him a scolding after he returned, she grabbed a frozen Ruby and made her way to Professor Goodwitch's office, surprisingly enough she wasn't there. So she headed towards Professor Ozpins office. She ran into him about ¾ths of the way to his office. "Professor, I need to talk to you about something important." She said dropping Ruby. "Could it have something to do with the loud explosion?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes and No." she said taking a deep breath to explain. "Colin did something and it broke all of the windows then disappeared. But before he did he told me to evacuate Beacon." She told him.

Ozpin looked off in the distance for a moment in thought. "We won't evacuate, but we will but everyone on high alert and prepare for…. Something." He said looking back to them. "You are going to go back to your rooms and stay there." He said walking away. She wanted to know more but she listened and started walking towards her dorm, leaving Ruby behind. She walked about 20 feet before she noticed Ruby wasn't following her. She turned around and looked back at Ruby who was in deep thought. "Come on, Ozpin told us to go back to our room." She said as the warning sirens started.

The sirens shook Ruby out of her thoughts and she followed Weiss to their room. When they got there Blake and Yang were nowhere to be seen. They checked the bathroom and still no Yang. "We have to find her." Ruby said walking to the door. "Let's be smart about this." Weiss said opening the HUD with a blink. She blinked through the menu's and opened a radar in the bottom of her vision, showing Yang and Blake running through the school, trackers following each other. She waited a second to get her directions down and started following, Ruby right behind.

They ran through the halls until they had made their way outside, then they caught Yang. She had her hands on her knees breathing heavily. "Yang we have to get back to our dorm." She yelled over the sirens. "I can't, Blake." She panted. "We have to go." Ruby said grabbing Yang's hand and pulling her along. Yang put up no resistance and they started walking towards the dorm in a very fast manner. They just so happened to run into Blake, who literally ran into them. "Good, now we can all go back to the dorm together." Weiss said as a gigantic red laser flew towards beacon form space, they looked up to see it coming towards them. Certain death, right on top of them. Weiss looked to Ruby with tears in her eyes. Then it struck.

Colin

He slowly turned around to see the Arch Heretic Standing on the Prow of his ship raising his arms above his head, as darkness gathered around his ship. Colin stopped in his tracks and started doing the opposite on his ship. He felt his power and confidence grow as he felt the rest of this fleet warp in behind him. His ship started glowing a brilliant white, while the Heretics ship only grew darker. Then he threw a bolt of darkness directly at his ship, it passed right over the top of Ian's ship and flew directly at his. Colin put up a shield of white energy to block it. When it hit he was forced to lean into it as it furiously pounded against his shield.

It slowly dissipated and he let the shield down as he felt something touch his mind. "You will die, and now so will your friends on the planet." Came a deep voice in his mind. He pushed it away as the enemy opened fire, as there had been a lull in combat. A laser light show ensued as both fleets engaged, the enemy having the numbers advantage. Colin took a deep breath and started forming a ball of energy to throw at the enemy, when the enemy flagship tilted its underside towards the planet. Colin was momentarily confused before realizing what he was going to do. "NO!" he screamed into space as a bright red laser shot towards the planet.

Time stopped as his mind raced through the scenarios, what he could do. "Sheila, what are my chances of saving them?" he asked solemnly. "Sir, unless you are willing to remove the 99% power limiter, you cannot save them." She replied. His heart dropped, he thought nothing like this would ever happen, at least not again.

(Flashback)

Tehnron

6 Months before RWBY.

They had been ambushed while on a supply convoy back to central command. A firefight ensued, but they knew it was a losing battle. Colin was completely drained after the massacre, and had little to no fight left, and then he took a hit to the chest. Assuming he was dead, his squad mate threw him into a ditch during the firefight. When he awoke he was sore and there was a burn mark on his chest, nothing serious but it had gone through his armor and hit just the first layer of skin. He sat up and pain shot through his body, he ignored it and stood up. Using his rifle as a cane. He struggled out of the ditch and looked the ambush site over. Not a single body was to be seen, he hoped they had made it back alright, and started the long walk back to the command center.

When he got there he was immediately greeted by the guards and taken to the infirmary, nothing much could be done except cool and help heal the burn. He lay there receiving treatment as the commander walked in and to his side. "Hello there, you are Colin I take it?" he asked "Yeah, my apologies for the interruption, but I need to see my squad right now." He responded indicating to the restraints he had been put in earlier. "I can't remove those, and I apologize for not being able to. But we need you to stay here for a while." The commander responded taking a seat. "Why won't you let me see them?" Colin asked with growing concern.

The commander sighed and took a breath, "They aren't here." He said slowly. "What do you mean they aren't here? They made it out of the ambush site, right?" Colin asked quickly, panicking. "They did not return, nor will they." He said calmly to an increasingly agitated Colin. "Where are they?" he said raising his voice. There was a pause, the commander was thinking. "They were captured by the Chaos forces that ambushed you." He said. "Tell me where, I will find them." Colin said in a very serious tone. The commander simply got up and started walking away, "You can't, they are at the heart of the Fortress, most likely dead. I suggest you pray for them, and their quick death." He said before walking out the door.

It hit Colin like a train. His friends. No his family. Had been captured and killed, and there was nothing he could do about it. He laid back in the bed and let the doctor do his work. A day passed and Colin was back on his feet again, but he was depressed and drained. There was a shuttle arriving in 2 hours that was going to come pick him up and take him back to a transport waiting in orbit. From there he would be heading back to the Eclipse, who was 150 light years away in dry dock for upgrades. He put his combat uniform on over his nanite armor, packed his things and prepared for shuttle boarding. He was going to be early, but what else was there to do? He asked himself as he walked out onto the boarding ramp in a torrential downpour. He sat on a bench under an overhang and watched the storm.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Colin

He was just sitting there very depressed, in the even more depressing rain. When a call came in, "Colin, you need to see this." The commander said over the comm. He got up and walked back into the main room and looked at the TV. It was static, then it changed to a video of the commander of the Chaos forces, he was standing in a plain brown room. "Hello there Colin, I hope you are getting this. I would like to offer you a very interesting deal. You turn yourself in to me and in exchange I let your comrades go." He said as the camera panned left to show his squad tied up, gagged, and bleeding.

Colin felt his rage start to boil over. "You are going to let them go." He said quietly. "What? You want me to let them go?" the heretic asked. "Well I have to abide by your orders don't I?" he said motioning towards one of the guards. The guard nodded and proceeded to shoot the man in the back of the head. "NO" Colin screamed at the television, "I will come, just don't hurt them." Colin said as the tears ran from his eyes. "What was that? I didn't hear you." The heretic laughed and motioned towards another guard, and another one of his friends died.

He fell to the floor crying. "Aww, is the little Colin crying, well since you don't care about her." He said walking over to a girl in one of the chairs. He grabbed her hair and tugged upwards showing her neck. "Don't touch her." Colin breathed. "What? Slit her throat?" the heretic asked pulling his knife. "Take me, just don't hurt her." He said as the rage began to flare up. "Well, I want to capture you, but I also want to see you suffer. Which one?" he mused to himself. "Take me, just don't hurt her." Colin said, the crying stopped and the rage flared into a fire. "I want to see you burn." The heretic said as he slit her throat.

There was no Sheila, no barriers, nothing to stop Colin from going super nova. He was completely engulfed in rage, he was so bright you could see him from space, he had melted the entire command center and was still on fire, his wings at their peak. He turned his head towards the Heretic's fortress. His eyes glowing bright white. He flew at nearly the speed of light towards the fortress, destroying most of the planet in the process. He didn't stop for the fortress wall, he flew right through it. Stopping at the building entrance. The door melted as he walked through it, walking towards the heretic who dared touch his sister.

He walked through the door and saw the heretic standing in horror looking at him. He walked over to him, the guards doing to stop him, as they had melted. He grabbed the heretic by the shirt, as he stared him in the eyes. He hit the heretic so hard and at nearly the speed of light, the planet exploded. And most of the solar system was turned to dust, then the sun went super nova, wiping out the entire system. Leaving Colin floating in space, in a coma.

Colin (Present)

He knew what he had to do, but he knew what he had to do. He took all of his power limiters and flew towards the planet directly towards the laser impact site. Just in front of team RWBY. He reached the ground and turned towards the oncoming laser, raising his hands and projecting a shield. He put all of his concentration into not blowing the planet up. Then time returned to normal and the laser roared against his shield. But the laser wasn't the problem, it was the collateral. He knew he hadn't saved everyone, the shield couldn't have gotten up in time.

He was being pushed into the ground by the force of the laser. He felt his power slipping as the laser began pushing his shield back, closer to his arms. He grimaced and put more effort into his shield, but it only slowed the lasers advance. He was sunk into the ground and was now being pushed backwards. He was trying to focus on controlling his power and keeping the shield up, he couldn't do both. He looked back to see team RWBY staring at him in horror, tears in their eyes. They looked at him solemnly, knowing that they had no chance. The same look his sister had given him, right before she died. He felt the old rage go from a spark to a fire.

The fire turned into a wildfire as the laser slowed down. He had to stop it, he put everything into his shield and stopped holding back. With a massive burst of white light and a scream he sent all of the energy back at the ship, destroying some of beacon and destroying the ship and some of the enemy fleet in the process. Colin screamed again, it was primal and filled with rage as he lept towards the remainder of the enemy fleet. He proceeded to tear them apart with his bare hands, only stopped by his brother, who had to leave his ship and physically come get him. Being an angel and his brother, Ian knew what had happened, and almost couldn't stop his brother from torturing the Arch Heretic.

Days later

Colin walked onto the bridge of the Risen, for the first time in days. He had been confined to the medical ward for 2 days. Undergoing mental and physical tests and healing. He had been walking around like a zombie for hours. Not even Maria could get him out of it, and trust me she had tried. But he had caused quite a bit of collateral, and he was reliving the events of Tehnron every night. Screaming and shouting, he even had to be anestitized because he had ripped the door out of the bulkhead in a fit of rage. It had taken every doctor to get him restrained and in anestitized, while he was already sleeping, that they had just put him in the isolation ward.

Back on the bridge, he was in combat fatigues as Sheila had shut down and turned the nanites into a liquid state, all over the isolation room floor. He walked up to Ian disheveled, hair and uniform dirty, messy, and wrinkled. "Hey, how long have I been out of it?" he asked Ian shook his head and gathered his thoughts. "About 2 days. You were being kept in the isolation ward for your own safety." Ian responded getting up from his chair and giving his brother a hug. "I know what happened, but you need to talk to key's she'll kill you if you don't, and its already killing her." A pause "Sheila too." He finished. Colin pulled away from the hug and gave Ian the look, a look only a brother would understand. One of thanks, and heartfelt gratitude, he then walked out and back to the isolation room.

He opened the door showing his nanites all over the floor, and Sheila's holodisk in the corner. He picked up a handful of nanites and looked at them, they were lifeless pieces of metal, and he let them slip out of his fingers. He walked over to Sheila and tapped on the disk, she appeared with a very concerned look. "Hello Sheila, how are you today." He asked smiling. "I'm fine sir, I'm more worried about you. There has been some very distressing brain activity in you frontal cortex." She would have kept going but he interrupted her. "Now you don't have to worry, I'm fine. But if you want to be sure, I think using the suit would be useful." He said smiling as he stood back up in the middle of the room.

The nanites pooled around his feet, then slowly made their way up his body until he was completely engulfed. Then the nanites changed to his normal combat armor and the hiss confirmed his airtight seals. He took a deep breath and put the helmet on, listening to it hiss before breathing again. He walked out of the isolation room and back to the bridge, where he hugged his brother again. "Your ship is in the hangar so you can head back to the Eclipse whenever." He said giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. Colin smiled, squeezed back and headed towards the hangar.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ruby

She knew she was going to die, seeing the laser coming towards her, all she could do was cry, looking at Weiss, Yang, and Blake. Then in a flash of light Colin appeared right in front of them and projected a shield in front of him. Her heart filled with hope, he could save them. She had seen him do things no one else could. He screamed as the laser impacted the shield, and slowly started pushing it back, he was dug into the ground by the force, and Ruby started losing hope. She held Weiss and backed up a few steps. He looked back and saw them, something must have snapped in his brain. Because he turned back and Screamed at the laser, putting all of his might into it.

He slowly pushed the laser back until he made a ball of energy and threw the laser back towards the source of the laser. He yelled again before glowing bright white and jumping towards the source. He broke the sound barrier as he jumped and was gone. She stood there shocked for a minute or two. Before they hugged, crying. They went back to the dorm, she was still shaking. They couldn't get to bed, so they stayed up and talked for hours. Finally going to sleep around 4 in the morning, she laid down and passed out instantly. She awoke at around 11:30 slowly getting up, eyes still heavy with sleep.

She got up to Weiss closing the door. She got up and took a shower, then changed into her combat uniform, remembering the bracelet Colin gave her. She went to the cafeteria and all was normal, almost as if a gigantic laser hadn't just tried to annihilate them. She got breakfast and was going to go back the dorm when the intercom clicked on. "Students, we will be meeting in the auditorium in 25 minutes." Came the voice of Professor Ozpin over the intercom. She headed back to her dorm with the news, finding all of her teammates already up and dressed. "Let's get going." Ruby said to the team, they nodded and followed her out of the room towards the auditorium.

The entire school was seated and waiting for the professor to speak. "We are having this meeting to assure you that everything is under control. No permanent damage has been done, and classes will continue tomorrow. That is all." He said walking towards the exit behind him, there was a general murmur of conversation, but no one came forward to say anything. She looked at her team with a very suspicious look, as they filed out of the auditorium. Back in the dorm they sat in their beds silently. "So what now?" Ruby asked "We sleep." Yang responded undressing and getting pajamas. She grabbed her clothes and jumped back into bed.

2 Days later (Back in line with Colin)

Ruby

The disappearances had been effecting everyone. First it was 1 at a time, but then multiple people were disappearing at the same time. It had the entire community scared and afraid, people didn't go anywhere without a group, or at least a partner. Nobody had been taken from Beacon academy yet. Yet. Maybe she was just worrying too much, or maybe it was the lack of sleep. She snapped out of her thoughts and finished taking her notes. After class they went back to the dorm and she studied for about an hour with Weiss. She assumed Blake was in the library and Yang was training. She finished her studying session and laid back in bed with a groan.

Colin

He walked to the hangar to find his personal fighter. The door opened revealing one of the immense hangars on the ship. Sitting in front of him was his ship, silver and black and a very rounded finish, about 30 feet long with multiple sets of wings. He smiled and walked over to her and gave his ship a hug, rubbing his hands along the finish. "You need some polishing and cleaning." He said to himself as he pressed some buttons on his wrist pad and a ladder unfolded and the cockpit opened. He climbed the ladder and his suit changed to a ship compatible setting. He sat down and wiggled all of the control sticks. He went through his preflight checklist, and started the engines. The onboard AI started up and interfaced with his suit and Sheila. "Welcome back sir, all systems are checked and ready to go." Came the familiar voice of the ships AI.

He closed the hatch and stowed the ladder. The engines roared to life and his ship lifted off, landing legs retracting. He shot off into space, he did a flyby of the command bridge and waved before shooting off towards the Eclipse. He flew close between the differernt ships of the fleet before getting near the Eclipse. He got a radio request from the Eclipse. "This is the Eclipse, please state your name and intention." Came a female voice over the headset. "This is Colin Dvorak, requesting permission to land." "Please transmit confirmation codes." He pressed a couple numbers and letters on the keypad. "Code accepted, welcome back sir." "Good to be back." He responded as the hangar doors opened up and he landed.

He was greeted by the usual landing crew, they locked his ship into the deck and he popped out to greet them. He then made his way to the bridge where Maria was, sitting in his chair. When he walked in she didn't acknowledge his presence. He put a finger to his mouth before the bridge crew gave him away. He snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind the seat. She squeaked in fear. He let go and swiveled the chair around to face him. She lept out of the chair and gave him a tear soaked hug. "Ssssshhh, your fine, I'm fine. It's all good." He said rocking side to side as he patted her on the back. "Do you know how worried I was?" she sobbed, pulling away and wiping the tears away. "You knew I would be fine." He said rubbing her arms.

She took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "We were waiting for you, the ships repairs are done and were ready to depart." She said grabbing a checklist from the ground and giving it to him. He took it and set it down on the Radio officer's station. He took it and walked away. He looked back to her with a smirk "I know that look, what did you do?" she asked completely over the crying and back into suspicious mode. "I didn't do anything, yet. We are taking a break. With the entire family." He finished still grinning ear to ear. "What? How did you do that?" she asked in awe. "I made a call on my way here. To the high chancellor. He seemed to think our work deserved a bit of shore leave." He said.

He let her sit down in shock. "But we don't get shore leave." She said slowly. "No WE don't. But the ship does, I pulled a few strings and once I OK it with the man in charge on the planet, we are golden." He responded turning around to the intercom station. He picked the receiver up and turned it on "This is the ship's captain speaking, because of our exceptional efforts in capturing the Arch heretic we have been granted shore leave. I need to meet with all officers to dispatch orders and party numbers. That is all." He hung the receiver up. "Lieutenant" he said to the girl at the secondary command station. "You have the conn, we are going down to set up shore leave." He said picking up a still shocked Keys and helping her towards the door.

They reached the hangar and his ship was still sitting on its ramp. He extended the ladder and motioned for Keys to climb. She got in the copilots seat and he got in right in front of her. The canopy closed and he prepared the ship for departure. "You are going to love the friends I've made." He said as the ship lifted off. She was still quiet for whatever reason. He shrugged and punched it towards the planet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ozpin

He had been dealing with reports of strange 'things' occurring around the school, and the same things happening in town. Reports of creatures that were there one second and gone the next. He didn't know what to make of them. The amount of reports were piling up on his mind, and the fact that they were getting closer to the school grounds was also very concerning. He had some of the best hunters he knew working on it, but they had found nothing. One had even gone missing, and hadn't reported for a day. But Qrow knew what he was doing, and not reporting in was his thing. He would just leave it for tomorrow. Now his concern was the small meteor headed towards Beacon.

Colin

He entered the atmosphere and cloaked the ship, not that to would stop people from seeing the atmospheric friction. He might as well have been a meteor he was that oblivious. But his primary concern was finding a close place to land. He picked the landing pad near the back of the school and set her down gently. The got out and he recloaked the ship and set her to sentry mode. They walked through the closest door and he headed towards Ozpins office. The elevator still played really bad music. The doors opened revealing Ozpin sitting at his desk waiting for them. "Hello again Colin, so nice to see you." He said "and who might this be?" he asked pointing to Keys.

"This is my lovely girlfriend, I thought it would be good if she met team RWBY." He responded, Ozpin simply nodded and looked back to Colin. "But that's not why you're here is it?" he asked already knowing the answer. "No, I would like to ask your permission to grant my crew shore leave. They desperately need it." He said adding emphasis to the "desperately" bit. Ozpin looked off in thought. "You will need to make an announcement. And not bring too many people at once, but I think that would be alright." Ozpin responded still off in thought. Colin noticed this and gave him a curious look. "It's nothing, I have other things on my mind. But if you want to stay the night we have guest rooms." He said looking at the time. "It is way too late to be going anywhere, take a guest room, ill have them prepare it for you." He said pressing a couple buttons on his desk. "Thank you again, I will see you tomorrow at…noonish?" he asked

"That will be fine, now you might want to get some sleep." He said, Colin nodded and escorted keys into the elevator. "He was nice." She said leaning against him, "Yes, he is very nice. I owe him quite a bit so I'm surprised he's still so nice." He responded. They walked down the hall towards the guest rooms, they were in room 265, and it was very nice with shelving and a shower room, and a very nice bed. They took a shower together ;), changed and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up around 8:30, Maria was still asleep, he quietly got up and dressed. He set his armor to sentry mode and it changed into a 6 legged box with ridges, and laser cannons. (Replicator from stargate, but human sized.) He petted the machine and left.

He walked down the hall turned left and made his way outside. He turned the comm relay on and pressed the mic button in his ear. "Hello, Colin to the Eclipse." "This is the Eclipse, read you loud and clear sir." "Good, now I have permission to give a medium sized group of people shore leave. Assemble the officers in the hangar and put me on the TV please." He asked nicely "Will do sir, give me 5 minutes and I'll give you a call back." "Sounds good, Colin out." He shut his mic off and walked back inside. He made his way back to the room, Maria was awake and dressing when he walked in. "Your robot friend gave me a heart attack, warn me next time." She said putting her socks on.

"I would have but you looked so peaceful while sleeping. And my little friend can't be that bad." He said petting the replicator. She shook her head and buttoned her uniform, she dusted his uniform off and straightened it. "You look nice, now we have to talk, to everyone." She said. He groaned and set the nanites to look after his stuff, as they walked out. He led her outside and threw a small disk on the ground. "This is Eclipse to Colin, are you ready to transmit?" came the call. "Yes, patch me through." He said as the disk projected a picture of a massive hangar filled with officers. "Hello everyone, nice to see you all. I have some good news, shore leave has been allowed. I assume you have already been given groups with dates and times. But I need 1 man or woman of every species, these people need to be introduced to Aliens, nicely. I will transmit time and coordinates for landing. That is all."

He shut the disk off right after the applause and cheering started. She hugged him and smiled, he wrapped his arm around her, "Let's go meet my friends." He said walking towards the student dorms. They walked to Ruby's room and he knocked on the door. Weiss opened it, "Hello Colin, so nice to see you." She said before being cut off by his gigantic hug. "It's so good to see you", he said letting go and walking in the room. He was almost hug tackled by Ruby, and Yang. He gave them a huge bear hug before untangling Yang and Ruby. "How's it going guys? It's so good to see you again. And I apologize for my brief absence." He said looking them over "you aren't hurt too bad right?" he asked taking a quick vitals scan.

Nothing was wrong and he was relieved, "Before you tell me, where is my favorite Blake?" he asked looking over Yang's shoulder. Blake was sitting in her bed reading a book, paying no attention. He walked over and picked her book up. "Hey there, how's it going?" he asked. As Blake got up and he gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again." She said quietly. "Well now let's introduce you to my acquaintance." He said turning around and pointing to Key's, who was talking to Weiss. She was still talking to Weiss. "Honey, introduce yourself." He said loudly, she stopped talking and smiled at the rest of the group. "Hey, I'm Maria Keys, lieutenant commander of the supercarrier Eclipse. And I have the misfortune of dating this idiot, who has been doing some interesting things in his time here." She finished giving him a scary look.

He laughed and grabbed Maria and got ready to walk away. "We have somewhere to be so I'll let you bunch of rascals get to class. "He said waving and closing the door. "Well, what do you think?" he asked as they walked along towards the back of the school. "They are nice, and need to hit you more often for the stupid shit you do." She said elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed and smiled "We need to get ready for the 'Grand Speech' we are about to give. And make sure we don't mess this up." He said as he opened the door revealing the same place he landed. He walked out into the middle of the field and pressed some buttons on his wrist watch.

Walking back to where keys was standing. "Now we wait." He said leaning against something that wasn't there. "Unless you want to see beacon from the air?" he asked smiling as he knocked on his ship and it decloaked. "I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling. He knew flying was one of those things they shared. They got in and he recloaked the ship as they took off. He got up to altitude and decided to let Maria fly. "Hey, you have the stick." He said letting the joystick go. "What? You said you wouldn't let me fly her." She said shocked. "Yeah, time to let you know how much fun it is." He responded sitting back and relaxing.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ruby

She was trying her hardest to pay attention with her massive headache, and her stomach wasn't helping. Professor Baldwin was almost done with his lecture when she had had enough. She raised her hand "Professor, can I go to the nurse, I'm not feeling well." "Yes Ruby." He responded as she got up and quickly walked/ran to the nurse's office. When she got there she threw up in the garbage can right outside the office. The nurse quickly came out and walked Ruby to a bed. She pulled up a garbage can and got an IV drip in her arm and gave her a couple antibiotic shots. It took about an hour before she felt good enough to get up.

Colin

They landed back at the back of the school, close to the spot where they took off. When they landed He breathed a sigh of relief, he knew that Sheila wouldn't let Maria crash, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding. He jumped out and helped her out. "That was awesome!" she squeaked excitedly. "It is really fast and really fun." She said breathlessly. "The ship is going to be here soon" he said just as a transport ship touched down in the field next to them. "Aaaaah, speak of the devil." He said walking up towards the bay doors. They depressurized and the door slowly descended hissing, revealing a white light inside.

He smiled as the group of people came out of the ship and lined up at attention. When they had all lined up and the pilot took off to do a refueling run he addressed them. "It's good to see you all doing well, you are here to make a good impression before shore leave. Follow me and try to play nice." He said straightening his uniform and taking the back halls to the auditorium. "All students please assemble in the auditorium for a brief meeting." Came a voice over the intercom. He entered the back of the auditorium and had the troop's line up behind the stage. About 2 minutes later Ozpin had come back stage to meet him. "Hello there professor, is everyone ready?" he asked "Yes, you can make your speech. Give me a minute to get seated because I want to hear what you have to say." He said before walking off into the seating area.

Colin gave him a couple seconds before walking on to stage and up to the podium. The auditorium went silent. "Hello everyone, my name is Colin, and I am an alien. Not as in tentacles, tail third eye or whatnot. But as in not from around here, really not around here. To get technical about 400,000 light years away." There was general murmur when he paused. "I will show you. Can we dim the lights?" he asked towards the technician's booth in the back. The lights dimmed "thank you, now here we go." He said pulling a small disk out of his pocket and putting it on the top of the podium. He pressed a small button on the side of the disk. It hummed to life and projected an image of the galaxy. He walked over to a small dot in one of the arms of the galaxy.

He poked the little blue dot and it zoomed in to reveal an image of his planet, green and blue. "This is Earth, my home planet." He said putting the planet back as he walked over to another arm of the galaxy and pick up another planet. "This is you." He said poking the planet, he then drew a line between the planets. "That is a big space. How are we the same?" someone asked from the crowd. "Good question, some are and some aren't. Let me show you." He said "Alright, can we get some lights and everyone line up at attention." He said. There were sounds of metal on wood as the lights came on. A collective gasp could be heard from the crowd as the lights came on revealing a multitude of different species in uniform.

"These are members of my crew." He saw gesturing towards the lineup. "These men and women may look different from you in many ways, and you will be seeing them a lot so I suggest you get familiar. We have been fighting a war much bigger than just one planet for a very long time. We need a break. Which is why my crew will be visiting the school and surrounding community in small groups from time to time. They will be on their best behavior and do their best to keep disturbances to a minimum." He said looking at Ultra marine commander Spire with a questioning look. "We will do our very best to keep our presence at tourist levels." The nine and a half foot tall man in gigantic metal armor said. Colin nodded in approval "But this also means that if you feel threatened or need help in any way, you can ask any man or woman in tis uniform for help. They will do their utmost to assist you." He said looking back at the marine.

"Helping those in need is always a priority." He responded his deep voice reverberating through the auditorium. "Thank you for your time everyone." He said turning to his lineup. "Dis-missed!" they saluted and exited in an orderly fashion. Colin turned back around and watched as the crowd of students were leaving through the doors, noticing that a group of four students were still glued to their seats. He walked off the stage and thought a small crowd to see his friends. "How was I?" he asked "They are so cool, are we really going to be seeing them around?" Yang asked "Yep, we are getting some much needed shore leave, so…" he was cut off as ruby slumped forward out of her seat, barely being caught be Weiss in time. Everyone quickly got around her but Colin pushed them back letting ruby lay down on the floor. "Hey. Hey…. Ruby, can you hear me. Can you speak?" he asked checking her pulse as his nanites reconnected with the vital monitors in her head.

"Whaaa. Where am I, why am I on the floor?" she asked trying to get up. Colin put his hand up to stop her "Lay down, I'm going to do a simple check on your vitals, your implant isn't working." He said checking her pulse, it was rapid and faint. "Get me some water" he said to Yang, who rushed off to get some. Maria had just gotten back from escorting the troops to the ship and quickly ran to his side. "How is she?" "Weak pulse, paler than usual skin, clammy, troubles breathing, confusion. All the signs of a heart attack, except the pain." He said as he lifted her legs and helped her roll on her side. "Keep her in this position, I'm going to get a medic." Colin said getting up. Just then Ruby started shaking violently and screaming. They rushed to hold her down "MARIA, GET A MEDIC!" he shouted and she quickly ran off to stop the ship from taking off, with a combat medic on board.

Then Ruby stopped, completely. Colin quickly put his ear to her mouth, no breathing. He checked her pulse, nothing. He immediately started CPR as Blake and Weiss watched in horror. "Sheila, defibrillator!" he shouted in between breaths. Some nanites emerged from his body and formed a small machine with tendrils that snaked over Ruby's Clothes and punched holes to access skin. "Charging" came the machines voice. He kept up CPR, "Charging done, Clear the patient." The machine said again, Colin quickly backed up and the machine made a buzzing noise before Ruby's body jerked violently in the air. He checked her pulse, still nothing. He started CPR again and the machine charged back up again. "Charging" ….. "Charging done, clear the patient." He backed off. Her body contorted into the air again, this time she gasped and stared breathing after wards, still unconscious.

Keys and a combat medic ran into the room and rushed towards Ruby, he kneeled down and began treating Ruby as Colin helped. "We restarted her heart, weak breathing and faint pulse." Colin told the medic as he leaned in to hear her breathing and checked her pulse. "We have no rhythm in her breathing and her pulse is irregular." He said as he pulled a bag of clear fluid out of his back and gave it to Maria to hold above Ruby as he put her on an IV of saline and injected some morphine and Ceftriaxone. "We need to keep her stable until a medical craft arrives. Do either of you know of anything that could have caused this?" the medic asked Blake and Weiss, they both shook their heads. He grimaced in thought as Colin's machine turned back into nanites and went back into his body.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Colin

A nurse and two doctors ran into the auditorium and straight towards them. "You need to back up and let us take over." The doctor told them as he set his bag down next to ruby and grabbed some equipment. "I can't do that sir, it's against my oath and morals." The combat medic replied, going back to work on checking ruby's vitals, he reached behind her head to assess her neck and stopped. "What is it?" Colin asked. The medic said nothing and turned her head to the side, revealing a patch of skin about 4 inches long and 2 inches wide on the back of her neck that was covered in small black spikes. Colin immediately reached his hand up to his ear and a microphone formed. "This is Colin to all ships in range. We need immediate medical assistance, code Omega." He said into the device. Just then all of the people who were just on stage, including the ultra and space marine, burst into the room.

"Sir, we heard the code Omega, what is the problem." The ultra-marine asked weapon drawn. "We have another outbreak of Tyrranid. Lock the entire school down." Colin responded pressing on the mic again. There was a second of pause "Ian, we have a Tyrranid infection, its already in stage 4. We need everything, call my ship and tell them to get a cruiser or something atmospheric capable down here." He said letting go of the mic and going back to help the medic. "You need to leave, this is a student of Beacon academy. You have no right to …." He was cut off as the marine walked over and grabbed him and started dragging him away. "Unhand me!" the doctor shouted punching the armor clad marine in the face. The marine picked him up to his 9 foot eye level. "If you interfere again, I will remove you from the premises." He growled, dropping the doctor and putting his helmet on.

Just then multiple massive BOOM!'S that shook the building were heard. They put ruby on one of the stretchers they had been brought and were escorted by 15 armed soldiers outside. Before they got there they were stopped by Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you taking a student away without our permission?!" Glynda shouted at him, before being moved aside by a marine. She attempted to telekinetically throw him but he stayed put, completely unaffected. She looked at him shocked as they passed carrying Ruby on the stretcher, "I'll explain later, trust me." Colin said before getting outside. In the sky were 3 ships, one with a whiter and red hospital symbol, the other two blue and white. But these were meant for war, and the larger of the two had already started launching strike craft, the other landing vessels.

One of the ships landed just feet away and they quickly handed Ruby of to a team of medical professionals and motioned for Ozpin, Glynda, Blake, Weiss and a newly appeared Yang on board. They quickly took seats and he started explaining the situation. "We have a serious problem, Ruby is infected with a virus we call Tyrranid. It is essentially a very large bug/dragon that eats planets. We got lucky, it isn't going to eat your planet, and it will just turn it into a dead planet by extracting all of the mineral and organic resources from it. It appears in many forms, most of which are very alien in nature and deadly." He said to a still shocked audience. "My soldiers are establishing a perimeter around the school to use as a base of operations and triage center." He said as what he was saying started sinking in. "Have you been experiencing any mysterious deaths or…grotesque killings lately?" he asked, "No, nothing of the sort." Ozpin responded. This seemed to put Colin off for a second. "No it can't be…. Have you been having kidnappings, like a large number of them, 15- 25 a day?" he asked with a look that did not convey reassurance. "Yes. Exactly that." Ozpin responded.

"Is anyone going to tell me how my sister is doing?!" Yang asked loudly. "I'm sorry But we won't know until we have a full scan." He said as the ship landed, Ruby was quickly run off on a wheeled stretcher towards down one of the many halls. They reached the main sickbay and there was a flurry of people preparing. They all made way for the stretcher, and they made their way to the emergency care unit, where they were stopped by two guards. Yang tried to make her way past them but Colin stopped her. "We have to let them do their work alone, we'll only make their job harder." He said tears in his eyes. Yang just hugged him crying, they took seats in the hall outside the room. "We have some of the best doctors in the galaxy, they can save her." He said his hand on yang's shoulder. The rest of the group just sat there in shock. After a few minutes a marine approached Colin, he saluted "At ease soldier, what is it?" he asked "Sir, we have landing forces on the ground and we are currently reinforcing the building. The tech priests say it will take another 12-18 hours to complete." "Good, dismissed" the marine saluted and walked away. "Ozpin, Glynda you may want to reassure the public that the 3 massive warships in the air aren't here for them." He said. Ozpin nodded and he and Glynda got up to leave. Colin rubbed Yang's back reassuringly before getting up to escort Ozpin and Glynda to a ship that would take them back down to beacon.

When he came back he sat down in between Weiss and Yang, giving them both a hug and pulling them in comfortingly. They sat like that for what seemed like hours before they fell asleep. Colin was awoken by a Light tap on the shoulder, he groggily looked up to see Maria. "What time is it?" he asked not moving so as to not wake either Yang or Weiss. "Its 22:30, you've been asleep for 6 hours. Blake is sleeping in the commons on a cot, do you need anything?" she asked. "No, I'm fine." He said as both Yang and Weiss stirred awake. "What time is it?" Yang asked bleary eyed as Weiss stretched. "Its 10:30, do you need anything?" he asked "No I'm good" came both their replies. "Blake is in the commons on our left, along with food and drink if you need it." He said as he got up and stretched.

He walked around and came back with coffee and water. They drank some and just waited for what felt like an eternity as doctors entered and left the room. Eventually Blake joined them, and they sat in silence for another hour or two before a doctor came out and addressed them. "Can we see her, how is she?" Yang asked rapid fire. The doctor sighed and took his facemask off. "The infection has spread too far, there's nothing we can do. She has an hour at most…. I'm so sorry for your loss." He said opening the door for them. They got up, Yang and Weiss crying, Blake in shock and entered the room. To their right was ruby in a bed, hooked up to multiple machines. They slowly walked over to her, she recognized them and smiled. They sat down at her bedside as Yang cried into her arms. "Did the doctor tell you?" Colin asked "Yes." She responded looking at Yang. "It'll be ok, I'm not going anywhere." She said to a crying Yang. "It was my job to protect you, and I failed." She sobbed. Ruby picker her head up and looked her right in the eye "No you didn't, but now it's your job to remember me." She said. Yang nodded.

"I refuse to let a friend go down without a fight." Colin said defiantly "Didn't you hear the doctor, there's nothing he can do." She said. "But that's ok, if it's my time then that's how it works." Ruby said sounding much more mature than usual. "But what about us, don't we get a say, what we want." Weiss cried out. Hugging ruby from the other side of the bed. "Not right now…" she said but was interrupted by Colin "Yes. Yes we do. Ruby you chose to save my life, and that is a debt I can never repay. But now I'm going to choose to save yours. Everyone back up." He said his wings extending as he glowed a bright white. Everyone quickly backed off. "Ian, I'm gonna need your help for this one.", his voice reverberating off the walls, a bright white light appeared beside him. Out of it stepped a man, who looked a lot like Colin, and had the same wings. They locked arms and picked ruby up in between them and started chanting.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Colin

They were chanting as Ruby slowly lifted into the air. They followed and kept going up, through the roof and out of the ship. They ascended about 200 feet above the ship before slowing to a halt. They continued chanting in Inocian. Rings of white energy appeared around them and as they started spinning Ruby's eyes opened, they were bright white. Wings of pure energy began to form, starting at her shoulders. She tried to take a breath and swallowed a white ball of mist. She gasped and shook before calming and taking breaths, where there was no air. Her wings were almost done forming when Colin felt a presence. Then Ruby's eyes turned black and her voice changed, it was deep and made him shudder. "We are here, we are awake." Came the voice out of Ruby's mouth that was not Ruby's as black tendrils began coming from her back. Her eyes turned Black and her wings started dissolving.

Colin gritted his teeth and both he and Ian pushed against the Entity that was trying to take over Ruby's body. He was pushing against the darkness with everything he had, giving it 100%, he started screaming as the darkness began to attack him and his soul. Roaring in defiance his brother put everything he had into protecting them both. But it still wasn't enough, the darkness was going to get them, done, dead, over. These thoughts flashed through his mind as he looked over at his brother, not needing to say a word. Ian knew what he was going to do and disappeared. Colin began glowing a white so bright and intense he looked like a star, and at the last second Ruby disappeared, appearing safe and sound in a hospital bed.

The medical ship made an emergency jump, as did the rest of the fleet. Then Colin directed all of his energy at the oncoming darkness, throwing all he had left into his body. Creating the only thing he knew was going to delay the death of his family and friends, a human bomb. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he prepared. The white light went out for a second as tendrils of darkness wrapped around him, believing they had won. Then with a final roar of defiance, he exploded, sending a massive explosion of light towards the inky black and blowing it away like smoke in the wind. The shockwave went on for light years and annihilated any darkness in its way. As it slowly subsided the fleet jumped back to their previous location, only to find nothing.

Ian

Knowing what his brother was going to do hurt, but someone had to hold this ancient adversary back and save the fleet. He teleported to the bridge of the medical cruiser "Fleet wide emergency jump NOW!" he screamed and the jump drive spooled up in seconds and they jumped. Ian fell to his knees as the psychic link with his brother was broken, and he knew why. Getting up and ignoring the excruciating pain in his head he ran to the room Ruby was in to see if she was there, she was there but she had been horribly burned over all of her body. The three other girls were trying to get to her side but were being pushed away by guards so doctors could go to work. He sat in a chair next to them "She will be fine I have seen these doctors work miracles." He said to comfort the group. "What did you do to my sister out there?!" The yellow haired girl asked, he could see she was getting angry.

"Colin tried to save her from the infection by turning her into one of us." He solemnly "What went wrong? Why is she hurt?" yang asked grasping for answers "What we were trying to do hadn't been done in millennia, and we awoke something ancient. It attacked us during the process, it was too strong I couldn't stop it, neither of us could." Ian said keeping himself as composed as possible. "Where did Colin go?" the White haired girl asked. "When he knew we were going to lose, he chose to save us….. By sacrificing himself. He gave his life to complete the transformation process, and buy us time against this new enemy." Ian said calmly as tears ran down his cheeks. The news his the group like a truck, they just sat in silence staring at each other in disbelief.

He got up and left, leaving the group to mourn. He got to the bridge and called the Eclipse. A radio communications officer picked up. "Eclipse to medical frigate, what is the emergency?" the female voice asked. "Relay this message to the fleet." There was a pause as the operator pressed some buttons. "This is Ian, It is my solemn duty to report the death of one of our number today. A member of the family and a friend to all, my brother Colin has given his life in the line of duty to protect us all. We should mourn his passing and do our best to prepare for the enemy. He will not have given his life for nothing." He finished slowly before hanging up the mic. The room was dead silent, everyone was processing what he had just said. Colin had been a friend to all, even in a fleet of millions, he knew everyone and cared for them all as family. They had just lost one of their brothers.

God (AKA Morgan Freeman)

He was lying in bed enjoying one of his favorite movies of all time. Sharknado, it was just so bad he had to keep watching. Then an assistant knocked on the door, "Come in" he said getting up and pausing the movie. The man walked in a few steps then stopped. "Sir, The Aether is awake." He said and was about to go on before being interrupted. "How did this happen? Never mind, give Colin and Ian a call. Tell then I will need to speak with them as soon as possible." He said walking over to his closet and grabbing a white suit. "Sir, Colin has died in the first battle with the Aether. He committed suicide to save the Third Hellhounds Fleet." The assistant said. He stopped his hand on the coat and sighed. "Send Ian my condolences, and notify them I will be there within the hour." He said resuming the task of putting his suit on.

1 Hour later

He stood in the ceremony room of the Eclipse, a tall and wide room with the pictures and medal of those lost along the walls. Commander Keys and Sub Admiral Dvorak were receiving the white cross. A medal bestowed to the family of the lost. He placed it on an empty casket as it slowly made its way to the launching dock past thousands of soldiers at attention. He and the two other followed it until it reached the loading tube, where it stopped momentarily to allow loved ones to pay their respects. Ian walked over and laid his hand on the casket before walking back into line. Maria laid both hands on the casket and cried, she was completely silent. After a minute she stood back up and joined Ian at attention in formation. "For all that he has given, to all that he has touched, all that he has built. Let us remember what he has done, and look back with joy. Colin did more than most in his short time with us, let his memory live on in the minds and hearts of all." He said before the firing squad lined up. The drill instructor lined up. "AAATEN HUT!" the sounds of thousands of boots rang through the ship. "PRESENT ARMS!" The men with rifles raised them into the air. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. Rang the shots, "ATTENTION!" the men with rifled went back to attention.

The casket slowly moved into the firing tube and was locked into place. "We now lay you to rest, in the calmest of waters." He said. BOOM! The casket rocketed away from the ship.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Blake

Colin was dead? No he couldn't be, he couldn't be dead. He was one of the strongest people she had ever met. She thought to herself looking to Yang and Weiss, who were both staring at the wall, then her mind went to work. What could have done that to him? If he was so powerful how did this happen? And so many more thoughts raced through her head at breakneck pace. Then one thought stopped in the front of her mind. What about Ruby? How was she going to react when she got the news? She seemed to be closer to Colin than the rest, and who was going to tell her? No she had to keep her head straight. A man came over and escorted them to a shuttle with much protest from Yang, until he told them it was for Colin's funeral.

After the Ceremony

They made their way back to the recovery room where Ruby was. She looked fine, her skin was a little pink but other than that she looked fine. They walked in and Ruby picked her head up and smiled. "How's it going guys." She coughed out. They took seats next to her bed and Yang picked Ruby's hand up and kissed it. "We're doing well, are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?" Yang asked "I'm fine, who is that?" she asked pointing at Ian. Yang turned around "That's Ian, Colin's brother." Yang responded before regretting her words. "Where is Colin?" Came Ruby's quick question. Yang stopped and didn't say a word. Ruby looked around confused before Ian spoke up. "During your procedure we had a problem, something I have never encountered before woke up. It attacked you when you were at your most vulnerable, and would have killed you me and the entire fleet. But Colin chose to stop it, alone." Ian finished.

"Where is he?" she asked "He died to save us, we had his funeral an hour ago." Ian said taking a seat next to Blake. Ruby looked to her friends for confirmation, they nodded. There were tears in her eyes as she laid back on the bed. "I have something to show you all." Ian said standing up and pulling a small disk out of his pocket. He pressed a small button on the side and a perfect image of Colin appeared standing in front of them. "Hey guys it's me Colin." He said smiling "If you're watching this…. I'm dead, which sucks for me. But that's not what this is about. I wanted to thank you, for everything. You're compassion, friendship and tolerance. Because I know dealing with my shitty jokes is murder." He said laughing to himself. "Making the choice that I did was not really a choice. Saving my family and friends at the cost of my own life is no choice, it is a must." He said taking a deep breath. "I don't want to die, but I have the ability to save you all, so don't go wasting my deadness, ok." He said with a small laugh, but there were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you for making my life a one worth living. And to quote one of my favorite music artists, as he started singing. "And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So Friends don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..." He sang smiling as the image faded to nothing. They were crying, openly even she found herself crying. He had been with them for less than a month but he had done so much, and now he was gone. They just sat there in a mournful silence crying for what felt like hours before they calmed down. "What now?" she asked to no one in particular. "We finish what he started, do what he was going to do." Ruby said defiantly "We can't let his sacrifice go to waste." She finished still fired up.

"It's good that you want to do good by his death, but you have some healing to do. So use the time to think." Ian said to ruby, getting up and walking away. They sat for some time in silence, only broken by a nurse coming to check on Ruby. They sat there in silence for another hour or two until Ian came back. "We are going to be transporting you back to the school, we have the fortifications complete and we expect to start the hunt for the Tyrannids in a couple days. So I advise you to stay with Ruby and let us deal with the problem at hand." He said "The shuttle is ready now, whenever you feel like leaving just ask the medical staff, they'll get you to where you need to be." He finished as he walked away.

They all looked to Ruby, "I'm fine to leave now if you guys are ok with it." She said slowly repositioning herself on the bed. They all nodded in agreement and Yang went go get a nurse. She came back with a nurse in tow "If you all are ready to leave follow me" the nurse said grabbing Ruby's bed and wheeling it out the door. They followed the nurse through the white halls, silent as they went. The eventually came upon a large grey blast door, the nurse walked over to the control panel on the side and swiped her card, the door hissed then slowly opened. They followed her through it and into a small hangar, where the transport from earlier was waiting. They went to the back and wheeled Ruby up the ramp and hooked her into the side of the ship with some straps, everyone else took a seat.

It wasn't long before a man in a pilot's uniform with a helmet at his side walked past them and into the ships cockpit. The ramp closed and lights flickered to life as they felt the ship lift off and accelerate. They didn't go far as the medical cruiser was about ½ mile above beacon. They landed and were escorted through a very fortified beacon to the infirmary where Ruby replaced one of the empty spaces. They stayed with Ruby for some time before heading back to their dorm, passing many marines with large guns on their way. When they had finally reached the safety of their dorm Weiss closed the window and laid back on her bed. "It must be really serious for this many people to be here, guarding beacon I mean." She said "But from what it did to Ruby, who knows?" she finished as she changed into her pajamas.

Supervisor

He and his wife were scheduled to see a boy who had just come in, not that they had anything else to do in the plane of judgement. He waited at the door for his wife. She came along and he opened the door to a white room with a table and 3 chairs, a boy was occupying the chair opposite to the other two. They walked in and sat down, he put a binder on the table and opened it. Adjusting his glasses he turned his gaze to the boy, "Hello there young man, how are you doing?" he asked. The boy looked at him oddly "Well for being dead, I'm alright."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Supervisor

"Good to see your sense of humor is still intact, even after death. Do you know who we are and why we are here?" he asked the boy. "Yes, you are the supervisors. You judge those who have been unworthy, which is why I would like to know why I am here?" he asked in return. "For an angel you have quite a track record, Massacre's, Exterminatus, Torture, and many more. He said opening the binder in front of him. "Sounds like me, but I still don't see the problem. You know everything I've done and why I've done it. Where's the problem?" he asked "You have done some things out of pure emotion that are looked down upon by us and our council." He responded. "We are just talking to you as a kindness, you are going to be put on a council and tried. More than likely convicted of many crimes, and sentenced to a hell unlike no other. I apologize for what is going to happened to you, there is nothing that can be done." He told the boy, as what he was saying dawned upon him.

"Hell sounds like no fun, is there anything I can do to reason with the council?" he asked. He shook his head, "I'm sorry there is nothing that can be done." He said "I would rather not listen to the council blabber on about how bad I am, is there any way you can skip that for me?" he asked. "Yes, I can send you straight there, without council approval, but only if that is your choice." He told him as he opened a small menu on the table, "Before you send me down there can you do 2 things for me, as a personal favor." He asked "Name it." "Can you send this message to my friends and family, and once they see it stop time in their universe." He asked "the first one I can do, but why the second one?" he asked grabbing the flash drive from him.

"I don't want them to miss me for too long because it's just a matter of time before I get out of there." He said slyly before pressing the confirmation button on the menu in front of him. A portal of fire opened in the wall next to him. "You know, there has never been anyone who has lived through more than a few millennia of hell, right?" he said to the kid who was already walking towards the opening. "There's a first time for everything." He said saluting the couple and walking through the doorway. He was instantly bombarded with a shifting tunnel of fire, he ran through it and he accidentally ran off a cliff where the tunnel ended. He was met with a being that was bigger than he ever imagined could exist, with power that rivaled that of God himself.

He fell into a cavern that was larger than he had ever seen before. As he fell the creature turned to him and roared. The force roar slammed him against the side of the cavern. Then the creature grabbed him in one of its immense hands. He tried to activate his angelic power but nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing, the creature laughed and opened his palm. "You are in my home now, your powers don't work here." The creature chuckled. "I still have my strength" he said lashing out at the hand and breaking it open. He lept away from the creature towards the wall. He landed and grabbed a rock that was extending from the wall. "You think you can fight me? Beat me even. In my own home. You fool, what do you think you are doing?" the creature's voice boomed against the walls. He gritted his teeth and jumped towards the creature again.

A battle like no other ensued, the two battled with ferocity and it was a battle to end all battles. Except it didn't end in a day, it was years. Colin was strong and his endurance was almost limitless, almost. He was strong, but Satan was stronger, faster, more intelligent, and too cunning. He was fighting a losing battle, but he had to fight. The thoughts of his family and friends were all that kept him going through the many years he fought. They both knew he was going to lose, they had even talked about it and to his surprise Satan was very good with words. As he had expected there were so many chances for him to give up., 10-ish years into what was the longest and worst fight of his life. He had a very interesting conversation that peaked his interest. "Where is everyone else." He asked one day during a break in their fighting when he was hiding in a cave. "They are in the dungeons, I came up here to deal with the first angel in hell myself." He said in the same deep silky voice.

"So I'm the first, how has it been, you first experience with angels that is?" he asked sneaking around the rocks and catching a brief glimpse of Keys. The demon had been changing into his close friends and family for years now. He had learned his lesson when he had got into an extended fight with his late step mother. Who had almost knocked him out, and he only escaped by the skin on his teeth. Sheila had kept him alive for quite some time and was the only reason he was still alive. And it was Sheila who had notified him that his step mom wasn't actually his step mom. Not that he needed that obvious hint.

Which got him thinking, how did he know about his family? Mind reading, couldn't be, Sheila was monitoring his brain waves. And he knew Satan had no contact with the outside world, but his demons did. And that was his master plan, hijack a demon to the outside world. But his encounters with demons had been few and far between, and when they had been near they left, quickly. He had never been able to sneak up on them, ever. They either fought or ran, and when they fought, they died pretty quick or killed themselves before he had time to get information out of them. But he needed it, he was on his last legs. His internal organs were in the worst shape possible, he was scarred and burned all over.

He was either going to die or he was going to get out. But first he needed to get some information out of him before he left. He snuck around some more rocks and took cover around some stalactites. "So, how familiar are you with an entity of pure darkness and overwhelming power?" He asked throwing his voice. "Ooh, you meet the Aether. That how you got down here isn't it?" Satan cooed back changing into a form of shifting darkness. "You woke an ancient entity of immense power, a war machine of god. Nobody has ever lived to tell the tale of being in contact with it. As you can attest to." He said as he started walking down a path away from Colin. "Just being touched by such a thing is incomprehensible pain, much less dying to one. You are an ever growing mystery." He said before walking behind a rock and out of sight. He quickly followed and didn't realize his mistake until it was too late and he had been punched into a wall.

He slid off the wall and down onto the ground. "Uuh, why do you have to be so rude?" he asked as he got back up to face his attacker. Satan chuckled and got into a fighting stance and charged at Colin. Colin got up to fight and they started throwing punches, but Colin was weakening and his punches showed. He missed a strike and received a massive kick to the chest. Putting him back into the wall he got up from. Two demons appeared next to him and picked him up by his arms and kneeled him down. "You have been a gigantic thorn in my side for 10 years, but now…" he punched Colin in the face "I can have some fun with you." He said punching him again. He smiled through the blood, bruises, cuts, and sweat. "I win." He smiled "No, I win, it just might take you some years to find that out." He said punching him again. "Demon, go to my personal room and prepare my tools." He said.

The demon nodded and turned, made a portal and started walking through it. Then Colin took his chance, he lept forward throwing the guise of being hurt aside and jumping on the demons back and throwing them both through the portal. They hit the floor and he stabbed the demon right through its spine. He looked around at the huge room he was in. There were 6 hallways and in them were thousands of people strapped to torture chairs. But no one was around, no screams or other noises. He slowly walked over to a room and peaked inside. There was a middle aged man who looked about 40, he kicked the door in and pulled the man's restraints off. "Thank you sir" he said "Get everyone else out." He said pointing the man in the direction of the dead demon "He has keys" The man nodded and quickly walked over to the keys and started going down the halls releasing people. Meanwhile Colin went into another room.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ruby

When she woke up she was lying in a hospital bed, but this time it was back at beacon. Yang,  
Weiss, and Blake were sitting around her. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up. "About 10 in the morning, how are you feeling?" yang asked. "Fine, just have a splitting headache." Ruby responded swinging her legs to the side of the bed and hopping off, losing her balance she fell right into Weiss's arms. "Get back in bed, you need the rest." Weiss said helping Ruby back into bed, "I'm fine, just let me stretch my legs." Ruby complained, just then Ian appeared in front of them in a flash of white light. "You all need to see this." He said extending his hands, they took them and he teleported to a room in the Eclipse, Ruby leaning against Yang and Weiss for support. They led Ruby to the bed and looked around, the only other person there was the girl who was with Colin earlier, Maria. "What's going on?" Blake asked as they all sat down next to Ruby. Ian said nothing and plugged a small device into the TV on the wall. An image of Colin appeared as the TV flickered to life. "Hey everybody, I'm dead." He said smiling, Ruby put her hand to her mouth crying.

"I'm dead, but I get a second chance, maybe. The only way I could get this message to you was if I volunteered to go straight to Hell. No trial, no paperwork. Which as most of you know is bad." He said, pausing to breath. "But I made a deal with the Supervisor. I go to Hell, and for as long as I'm alive, they freeze time in your world. But once I die, and I mean actually dead. That's it. But if I can find a way out, you guys won't miss me for long." He smiled and took a deep breath "This is the longest hail Mary in the history of long shots. If I make it, Ian should be able to detect the time anomaly and come get me. If there isn't one, then." He paused "Remember that you are the reason I'm still alive, the reason I'm still fighting. Nothing can take that away. So if I do bite the dust, just keep living. Don't worry I won't quote Eminem again." He took another deep breath and looked at the ground. When he looked back up he was crying. "Maria, Ian, I'm so so sorry." He cried softly "I'm scared, I don't want to die. I was always told I was immortal. But I can die" he said wiping the tears away.

"But I can't let the supervisor's know about this, an angel crying, unheard of. Time should stop as soon as you get this message, if not. You know what happened. Time to go. See you on the other side." He waved and the image cut out. The entire room felt like it was crying, the ship even groaned in mourning. Ian stood up and connected a device to the TV. "This will look for his temporal anomalies." He said as an image of tangled lines of all colors appeared on the screen. He typed into his wrist pad furiously and the lines separated into assorted colors, "If any of these touch, Colin made it." He said as the final line made its way into place. They waited, everyone's eyes trained on the TV. Nothing. Minutes passed and still nothing, they waited and waited, for hours. Then The TV went dark, and the lights flickered, the ship groaned and shook. Faster and faster the lights flashed and the ship shook. Then everything went dark, silent, and still.

Colin

He rummaged through the computers, files and other miscellaneous crap on the demons desk, looking for another way out. But the grim realization hit him, he needed the people. He grimaced as he was hit with a wave of pain. His power had been contained for so long it had been burning him up since he got there. He found the master Cell release and pulled the lever, with a giant Clang! All of the doors opened, and their occupants staggered out. He walked out and into the center of the large room connecting all of the halls. People slowly made their way to him, gathering around until someone piped up. "Who are you? And what's going on?" "Good questions, this is hell. I am an angel, and you are all sinners." He said pointing generally at them. Shocked gasps came from some, low mumbling from others. "I too was a sinner, sort of. But that's for later, now I'm offering all of you a chance at redemption. Let me use your souls to escape and you have a second chance at life. A chance to do some good, no questions asked." He shouted "How do we know you're telling the truth?!" cam an angry shout, them more joined in. "You have two choices, let me use your souls for power, or stay here. I personally don't like endless torture, you decide. I'm not going to force anyone." He shouted again.

There were some mumbles and no other protests. "I'm an angel, I need you to say that you are willing to give your soul to me." He shouted again. "I give my soul to you." Came a voice from an elderly woman, "I give my soul to you." Came another voice, then two them four then all the rest. "Thank you" he said before a thick white mist came from their bodies and formed a circle around him. The circle growing ever closer and spinning ever faster, until it reached him, and in a blinding explosion of light, he went Angelic. His power burning and tearing holes in this dimension. Just then Satan appeared through a portal and looked directly at Colin. "Shit" he said before turning into his true form, the immense beast. Colin replied in kind, changing into a Golem of pure light, massive and equal to the adversary. They clashed in a flurry of blows as Colin began tearing and burning Hell to the ground, by just being there in his true form. But the battle he was fighting was not a delaying one. This was a fight he could win, and Satan knew it. He pushed his advantage and picked the gigantic creature up over his head and threw him, straight through a tear in time.

He followed and immediately relief, and comfort washed over him. As if imaginary chains had been broken, and he had been set free. He was in his dimension now, and he could definitely win this one. Lunging at Satan they began exchanging blows again at faster than light speed. In this universe they were about the size of a galaxy, and they were fighting on an unimaginable scale. Satan missed one of his punches and stumbled forward, he pressed his advantage and put his fist through Satan's chest, releasing all of his energy in one go, creating a massive explosion, with a shockwave traveling faster than light through the entire universe. Colin was blown back to normal size and shot halfway across the galaxy, smashing into a planet with such force, he went right through it, and the next two. He finally came to a stop in the center of a neutron star.

There he slowly came to a halt, in the random mess of neutrons and quarks at the star's center. He hadn't killed Satan, just knocked him back to his own dimension, hopefully. His eyes slowly started to close and the bright light faded around him as he fell into a deep slumber.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Colin

He awoke in a very bright white place, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Sheila, polarize visor please."... Silence. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist without looking and he opened his eyes again. His visor had been polarized, but still no response from Sheila. He looked around at the bright white all-around, it was like he was swimming. He flipped around and looked at his surroundings, everything was white. "Sheila, are you there? Do you read me?" he asked again. He heard his systems booting up and his HUD came online. "Hello sir, how are you today." Came her reply. "Can you tell me where are, and please bring all of my suit systems online, were running on emergency power." He said "Yes sir." She said as the miniature antimatter reactor on his back fired up and his shields came online. "Sir, it appears we are in a neutron star."

"How the fuck did I manage to get stuck in the center of a neutron star?" he asked rhetorically. "Sir, if I'm honest. You've done worse." Came Sheila's sarcastic reply. "Ha-ha, very funny. Now fire up the thrusters and let's get out of here." He said as the thruster pack on his back flared to life. He started shuddering at the thrusters hit their maximum output, but still no movement. "Sheila, what's going on?" he asked as the thrusters powered down. "Sir, the gravity pulling us towards the center of the star is too great for our thrusters to overcome. We might be stuck for some time while I find a solution." He sighed and rolled around, looking for anything that wasn't completely white, to no avail. "Sir, I'm afraid there is really only one option. Overheat the antimatter reactor and eject it." "Let me try going angelic first." He said closing his eyes. "Sir, I would not recommend that course of action, you were just engaged in the largest battle this galaxy has ever seen, cooling off is a must." He sighed in defeat and opened his eyes.

"Prep the reactor and switch power to backup fusion reactor." "Already done sir, just say the word." "Activate thrusters and eject core on my mark. 3 . 2 . 1 .. MARK!" he shouted and the thrusters flared to life and a small orb floated away from him. A muffled BOOM! Was heard and he was thrown out of the star and into space. He looked back and saw the star explode behind him. "Shields!" he shouted and Sheila routed all remaining emergency power to his shields. BOOM! The shockwave threw him wildly flailing through space. After a few seconds of flailing the thrusters kicked back on and he slowed to a stop. "Sheila, where are we?" he asked looking around at unfamiliar stars. "We are approximately 100,000,000 light years away from the Eclipse." "Ok, do we still have the quantum drive working?" "One moment sir… The quantum drive was partially damaged and is working at 73% effectiveness." "With how broken it is, how long will the journey take?" "Calculating… 2 Hours and 7 minutes, factoring in deviation and 50% wormhole stability." He thought about his chances of getting a stable wormhole for a moment. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go." "Yes sir. Opening wormhole." She said as a small blue projectile shot from his chest and went about 100 miles before exploding into a wormhole massive enough to swallow a planet.

He smiled and shot forwards into it, crossing the event horizon and into the Warp. To his surprise he was not greeted with thousands of demons, just with one derelict cobra destroyer. Seeing his chance he flew towards it, landing and entering through one of the airlocks. He made his way past the skeletons and dead bodies to the bridge. "Sheila, how old is this thing?" he asked kicking his way through a mound of bodies. "Scanning… Approximately 11,000 years old. This was the first exploratory vessel ever to enter the warp, the Illustrious. She was presumed lost with all hands. Seems they were right." He kicked a door open revealing the bridge, and more dead bodies. He went to work on the consoles powering them with his suits backup reactor. "Sheila, does this ship still work, or are my eyes deceiving me?" he asked looking at the main control panel with awe. "You are correct sir, ship systems are 88% intact and if powered correctly will work." "Holy shit, that's amazing. Link the fusion reactor into the ships…furnace. Wow this thing is old, but use the reactor to kick start the furnaces and get the shield online.

Ian

He quickly ran to the bridge of the Eclipse to see what the hell just happened, and was greeted by the same confusion. "What happened!" he shouted "We have no idea sir, a massive hole in space time just appeared. The ship rocked again and the lights flickered. "Get me a visual!" he yelled running to the captain's console. "Oh…my… may god save us all." One of the female crew said getting up from her station and kissing a cross. "Put that on screen!" he shouted and an ensign ran past the dazed crewman and put the scan on the main viewer. His heart stopped and he was frozen in terror. Just then Maria and team ruby entered, and stopped in their tracks. What they saw struck fear so deep that multiple crewmen started screaming. It was Satan, and he was the size of a galaxy. His features shifting into more and more horrible things the longer you looked. Then a massive blue light engulfed the viewer and the ship rocked and shuddered.

It was a massive Golem made entirely of light. "Colin" he whispered softly The Golem attacked the hideous creature and a massive battle ensued. No one could believe their eyes, or move to stop watching. They watched as the Golem slowly started kicking the shit out of Satan, then in one punch and a blinding flash of light, it was all over. They stood in place for at least a minute, only broken out of their fear induced trance by a massive shockwave that sent the ship sideways. Ian staggered to his feet and shouted at the crew to right the ship and check on the fleet. He turned around to see the horrified faces of Ruby, her team, and Maria. There was nothing he could say to help them, so he turned around and yelled at the crew to hurry up.

Colin

He felt the ships furnaces flare to life and heard the roar of the engines as they started. The entire ship vibrated like it was alive. "Sheila shields would be great right about now." He said raising his voice concerned about the gigantic demon to his starboard bow that was turning around. Nothing too big, not even the size of the ship. But in his state he didn't want any fights. "Anytime now would be great!" he yelled as the demon sped up and was closing on his ship. Right before the demon impacted the ship, a purple field of pure Fuck You appeared with a resounding BOOM! And the demon ran right into it, and exploded. He sighed in relief, then Sheila plugged him into the ship. He screamed as pain coursed through his body, as he became one with the ship. The screaming stopped and he hit the floor on one knee. "Warn me next time." "Your connection with the ship is complete, engines fully functional, warp drive 92 percent functional, shields at 56 percent, hull at 86 percent, ammo reserves at 95 percent." Came the status report.

He smiled and turned the ship around and headed towards the Eclipse. Thousands of different types of demons felt his presence and he knew it. Closing his eyes he did a weapons check. Anti-aircraft weapons at 100 percent, anti-ship weapons at 65 percent, 22 torpedoes left, laser lances at full charge, and the main weapon at 21 percent. He was only going to get one shot with that thing. Reaching out with the scanners he felt for demon, and demons he found. They were rushing his ship by the thousands, growing closer with every moment. "This is going to be a fun ride" he chuckled to himself as he armed the weapons.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ruby

She was scared out of her mind, something so large and hideous just couldn't exist. She was frozen in fear for a second before a bright white light shone, and once it died down a gigantic Golem stood in its place. She looked to Ian and his face was one of amazement, not terror. She heard him whisper something but couldn't hear it. Then they started fighting, both the Golem and The thing were moving at incredible speed. Then the monster stumbled forward and the Golem landed a massive strike that engulfed the screen in light, when it faded there was nothing. Not a single trace of the dueling gods left. She stared with mixed emotions at her teammates. Ian looked back at them for a second then went back to work.

It took a minute before she got the strength back to ask Ian what was going on. "What… was that?" she asked stuttering. "That was the most relieving thing I've seen all day." He responded motioning for the group to take a seat. "What do you mean? That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Ruby asked taken aback. "Yep, and it was defeated in glorious fashion by the second most powerful being I've ever know. Colin." Ian replied laughing. "He saved us, and thank god he did." Ian laughed again this time the tension was almost gone from his voice. "What? That was Colin, but it couldn't be. It was the size of our galaxy." Ruby fumbled for more words. "Maria, could you show them your necklace." Ian asked gesturing towards her neck. She smiled and pulled out a miniature statue of the same white Golem that had fought Satan.

A collective gasp as the information set in. "How?" she asked still shocked. "To have that much power stored he must have been down there for millennia. But for him it probably felt like only a few years." He explained "But now that he's back you should rest, he'll be fine." Ian said ushering them towards the turbolift. They took it towards the infirmary where they were given beds and food. Ian stayed for a couple of hours, explaining the entire situation Colin was going through. That time passes slower in hell than it does up here. And that theoretically when an angel is trapped with no way to expend his power, it builds and builds until he dies or it is released. But it was only theory because no angel other than Colin had ever been sent to hell.

"Sir, we are reading a massive rupture in the warp. It's Colin." Came an urgent voice over the speaker system. Ian tapped a little device in his ear "Rig our beacon so he can find us, make sure he makes it home safe lieutenant." He said letting go of the little black device. "You heard her, he's on his way now. When he gets here you can question him all you want, but for now sleep." He said tossing his pillow to Blake. "I have some work to do, but when he gets here I will come and get you first thing." Ian said walking to the door and dimming the lights before leaving. He walked to the bridge and sat in his chair. "Give me a ship wide broadcast" he said to no one in particular. A beep and green light confirmed he was live. "I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that we need to prepare for a medical emergency, Good news is that the medical emergency is Colin, he's back." He finished hanging up the receiver.

Colin

The ship was ablaze with gunfire every gun was breathing fire, and the ships engines were roaring. The whole effect gave him the notion that the ship was a dragon. He was shaken out of his reverie by a massive impact that rocked the ship to the port. He yelled as pain surged through him, looking he saw his shields had failed and he was taking impacts on the hull. He yelled and pushed the engines and guns as far as they would go, the furnace roaring louder than the demons outside. His shields flickered back to life as his rage fueled the ships ever increasing advance. Then he saw it, a massive warp storm, and at its center a demon bigger than his ship. He felt for the main cannon and charged it to fire. "Sir, the main weapons targeting system is destroyed, we can't aim." She said in a worried tone. "That warp storm could be our way out, I'm not going to let a demon stop me." He said aiming the ship directly at the thing.

The ship hurtled towards the unknowing demon at breakneck pace, firing wildly in all directions as it went. It smashed directly into the demon while it was turning around, impaling it on the prow ram, then he fired the main weapon. An under bow swivel mounted Nova cannon that took a portion of the furnaces fire and shot it at the enemy in a ball of light. Which made contact with the demon at extremely close range, blowing it into pieces and ripping a massive hole into normal space. He plowed through and into real space, guns silent and ship ablaze. His shields failed again, this time it was more permanent. The engines quit and the furnaces went silent as the ship powered down and started drifting.

Colin spread his arms and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a resounding thump. "We made it." He said aloud to the ship and Sheila. "Where are we?" he asked "Sir, look outside" she responded. A massive light confirmed his suspicions as he got up to see his battle fleet. His ship shuddered as he was boarded by rescue teams, he sat back down as Sheila stopped his enhancements and cut his supply of adrenaline and other chemicals, essentially shutting him down, as the 10 years of hell finally caught up with him. He passed out right as the medics made it to the bridge, falling into a deep slumber he would not awaken from for a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Colin

He awoke, but not where he fell asleep. He was in a white room, no one was to bee seen and the curtain was partially obstructing his view. He tried to speak and get up but was stopped by extreme pain. Groaning he fell back into bed a few seconds later and a nurse hurried over to check on him. She checked his vitals and called for a doctor, before closing the curtain around him and the doctor for privacy. The doctor pulled a chair up and sat down next to the bed. "I have some news, make of it what you will. You have over stressed your body to the point of near death, and you were contaminated, we are currently in a decontamination chamber. I don't know what you did, but the sickness you got was severe. It attacked you nervous system and your spinal column… you might never be able to walk again." The doctor said taking his glasses off. "Good news is that the sickness only attacks those of holy inclination. So we can be here without suits, but we are keeping you under for as long as I see fit." He finished. "W..a..t..e..r" Colin choked out. The doctor grabbed the glass of water from the table and handed it to him. He dumped most of it into his mouth, the rest down his surgical gown.

He gave the doctor a look and pointed towards the clothes before swallowing a gigantic gulp of water. The doctor looked slightly annoyed "We tried to remove some shrapnel from your abdomen, lower back, neck, leg, and repair your damaged cybernetics. But your AI partner refused, violently. WE couldn't even give you an IV." He finished Colin closed his eyes and interfaced with Sheila. "What's up? Why didn't you let the doctor do what he needs to do." He asked, no response. He reached out with his mind and prodded Sheila. Nothing. He thought for a moment on what might have done it. Power, no couldn't be, he was plugged into the ship. The virus in his system? Also no, Sheila would be trying to fix him. He pondered for another moment before it dawned upon him. Fortress mode, Sheila was trying to fight the infection and didn't have enough nanites to lock him in armor. But she was devoting all her processing power to solve the issue.

He opened his eyes. "Sheila, deactivate fortress mode and bring all remaining systems back online." There was a pause before his HUD came back online and his cybernetics turned on. "Hello sir, I was unable to immediately stop a foreign infection and locked down. Currently analyzing and tasking all nanites to immune system." She said. "Sounds good, what exactly is the infection?" "Sir, I don't know. It was acting like a normal virus for a short time until it was deemed a threat and I attacked. Then it began rapidly destroying any and all cells near the infection site and has since spread very little. I am containing it with internal shield, but when I tried to remove it. You went into cardiac arrest, it seems to have attached itself to your angelic aura. Normal science doesn't work on the supernatural. So I took the only course of action I deemed acceptable and waited for you to regain consciousness." She finished. "Seems like I need some help, where do I stand on angelic power?" "Currently at 12% and dropping. I recommend immediate medically induced coma or a deep freeze." She responded

"Neither, get Ian over here and we are going to blast this, stuff, out of my system." He said defiantly. "Contacting Ian. Sir I don't recommend this course of action. The infection could spread from you to Ian, and if you don't get all of it on the first go it could grow exponentially." She warned "Then do some math, how much power has it taken from me since it started?" "Sir, 18 percent and climbing." "How long has it been since it started?" "Almost 6 hours, sir." "Compare that power deficiency to both of our angelic power combined, at full strength." "You have an 86 percent success rate." She responded dryly. "Now if we both broke some rules and Ian fueled me to my Golem state again, what are our chances then?" he asked gaining hope. "98 percent success rate, Sir" she responded annoyed.

Just then Ian opened the curtain and sat down next to him. "Sheila told me everything, but how are you feeling?" he asked grabbing Colin's cybernetic hand in his. "Like hell brother, you ready?" he asked expectantly. "Quite so, let's get started" he said picking Colin up and helped him on his feet. Ian looked over Colin's shoulder at the doctor. "You might want to leave, and close the blast shields." He told him and the doctor quickly left. They stood facing each other, one hand on the others chest, and the other on his head. Ian lit up in white fire and extended his wings as he began chanting. Colin closed his eyes and prepared. Ian's chanting began speeding up as the Fire and light grew, then the airlock opened sucking all the air out, but they stood still. Then they began levitating out of the airlock and away from the ship, and slowed down at about 100 yards above the ship.

Ian's chanting was almost unintelligible as he let all of his power course through him. Then he unleashed it into Colin, jumpstarting his power. He let it flow through him, using Ian as a battery to charge him up. He started screaming as the infection started spreading. Ian hesitated but he didn't as he changed into his true form. Growing in size until he was as big as the planet, then he let the power burn through his body. Destroying the infection as it went, but he didn't stop when he thought it was gone. He nodded to Ian and he also changed, growing until he was a Golem, different from Colin, but alike,letting his new reserve of power make Colin burn like a star. They stayed like that for a few moment before Colin felt for the infection and felt none.

Not completely sure he took more power and flared to greater heights and power before letting it go and slowly shrinking down to his normal size. The stayed standing for a moment before reentering the airlock and pressurizing. When air came back Colin opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Looking down at the infection site he saw nothing, only fresh skin. Ian looked just as happy, before stumbling and nearly falling, the power drain had been immense. And it showed. He walked Ian back to the door and Ian was taken by some doctors to another room to rest. He stretched and went to go find his clothes. After a lengthy search he was changed and headed for the bridge. There Maria was nowhere to be found, he assured some of the crewmen that he was indeed fine and made his way to Maria's room.

When he got there the door wasn't locked, he walked in and found her still in uniform sleeping like a log. He walked over and sat down next to her, the motion woke her just enough to recognize him. "Colin!" she screamed tackling him in a massive hug. He returned the hug and they stayed liked that for some time, he could tell she was holding back tears. She just hugged him tighter as he tried to get up. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said reassuringly, she pulled away and wiped her face. "We have to tell the others, they will want to know you're ok." She said getting up and grabbing his arm. He followed and on their walk to the infirmary she had dried her face. They opened the doors and he was instantly thrown off balance by Ruby. Who had tried tackling him but didn't have the momentum or weight so he staggered backwards a few feet.

"It's so good to see you again, we thought you were dead. How was Hell? Was it scary? How long were you there? Was that really you fighting that giant monster?" came her rapid fire questions. "Uhh, bad, no, 10 ish years, and yes." He said answering her questions after a second pause. Her eyes were wide in shock "I didn't know something could get that big.." she was cut off by Yang giving both of them a massive bear hug. "It's good to see you again." She said smiling brilliantly at him. "Right back at ya." He said as she let go of them after much of Ruby's protest.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Colin

Blake was out getting some food and Weiss was still sleeping. He walked over quietly and sat down on her bed next to her. She slowly regained consciousness and recognized him. "Hi Colin, what time is it?" she asked groggily, sitting up. He checked his watch, "Its, noon. Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling, she hadn't actually noticed he was there. "I slept well, thank you." She said looking at Yang and Ruby. "What are you smiling about?" she asked assuming she was the butt of some prank. "Look to your right." Yang said pointing She turned and Colin was sitting right there. "Colin! You're alive!" she shouted giving him a hug, he returned it and smiled. "I must have appeared out of thin air." He said jokingly "HAHA, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." She said glaring at him. He got off the bed and smiled, "now where is my favorite Blake at?" he asked them. "In the mess hall, she was looking for lunch. Which reminds me, we need to eat." Maria said pointing to Ruby and Yang.

"I'll lead the way." He said as he opened the door for them. They walked for a minute or two before coming to the mess hall. Blake was in line for food, her back facing them, Colin smiled and winked at the group and proceeded to sneak up behind her. He lunged forward and got her "Boo!" he shouted. "AAAHHH!" Blake screamed throwing the tray at him, covering him in soup, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and meatloaf. She turned around and glared at the thing covered in her lunch, when she realized it was Colin she couldn't be angry. "It's good to see you're alive, but I wanted lunch." She said not wanting to give the food soaked Colin a hug. Almost as if reading her mind he enveloped her in a massive hug, covering her in food. "AAH! Get off me." She yelled trying to pry him off. He chuckled and let her go.

They were both covered in food, he just laughed it off and multiple crewmen joined in. He set about cleaning the mess and Blake went and changed. When they were all back in the mess hall and eating lunch is when the real talk started. "So, now that I'm back, we have some problems to resolve." He said seriously "We need to take care of the Tyrranid infection, and soon." He said killing his meatloaf with his fork. "We have a small problem on that one." Maria piped up, he stopped killing his meatloaf and listened intently. "We haven't had a confirmed sighting of any Tyrranid, or any suspicious activity. Not even a single kidnapping." She finished as puzzled as he was. He thoughtfully munched on the meatloaf. "What if they have a Queen and are in hiding?" he said after swallowing. No response came and the table was silent for a moment until Ruby spoke up. "Soo, back to my earlier Questions. Was that really you? The giant Golem thingy?" she asked, everybody turned to him. He sighed "Yes, that was me." He said slowly.

"That was so cool." Ruby said excitedly. The rest of the group gave him impressed looks. "I don't really want to talk about it if that's ok with you guys. I kinda just got out of hell." He said in a softened tone. "I'm sorry, it won't bring it up again." She said lowing her excitement level, and her head. "Cheer up kiddo, were going to go to battle soon. Eat up and stay happy. Knowing the Tyrranid, which I do. We are in for an exciting few days." He finished patting her head. She smiled and they finished their meal, heading towards the bridge before their departure. Once there Colin typed some things into the console and moved around a bit. "Send the order to remove all fortifications from the town, I want them gone before tonight. And assemble Rogue squadron." He told an officer, who saluted and ran off down the hall.

The group exchanged inquisitive glances, "You'll find out later" he told them as they made their way to the hangar. Waiting for them was a Pelican, engines running but no pilot. He got into the pilots seat and prepared the ship for takeoff. The group strapped in and off they went, hurtling towards the planet. They landed not 100 feet away from the back door to the east wing. He powered the Pelican down and they disembarked. "I want you to go back to class, if you have any, and I will meet you in the dorm later tonight." He told them, they nodded and went off on their way, Colin went to find his Chief Engineer. After a few minutes of looking he heard the familiar ring of the Engineers voice "Get that wall torn down, no you idiot not there. That box goes over there." The Engineer shouted from outside, Colin smiled and walked out the closest door, looking around to find the very annoyed engineer standing on some boxes shouting.

"Marcius!" he shouted as he walked over, the man saw him and got off his box to greet him. Saluting before giving Colin a firm handshake, "I can see you are making good progress already." He said gesturing toward the partially removed fortifications. "Aye sir we are. But I don't understand why we're getting rid of them?" he said giving Colin a questioning look. "We're going to try a different strategy. And how would you feel if I gave you a challenge?" he asked. This perked the engineers attention "What might that be sir?" he asked quizzically. "I found the Illustrious, and I want you to fix her. Make her better than before." He said handing him a data pad and giving him a sly smile. Marcius's eyes widened as Colin spoke, and even more so as he looked at the data pad. "Sir, how?" he asked way beyond astounded. "No clue, but the ship helped me, so I'm helping her. We already gave the crew a proper burial and the ship is just sitting there in orbit, waiting." He finished

Marcius looked the data pad over again, then again. "Aye sir this will be a challenge, do we have a time window?" he asked doing some mental math on how long out would take. "No, but you will have Sheila's help so it should take shorter than you expect." He responded "I'll need to survey the ship and do so many other things." He began rattling off a to-do list. "Ill' have you on the next shuttle out, make sure to get a good replacement down here. I don't think anyone want these fortifications here for much longer." He said gesturing to the big spire that professor Ozpins office was in. Marcius nodded, saluted and went to find the shuttle. Colin watched him go, turning to see Maria waiting patiently behind him. "We have some explaining to do, want to join me in Ozpins office?" he asked her "Sounds like fun, wouldn't want to miss it." She smirked as they headed towards the headmasters office.

It took him nearly 30 minutes to explain the story from where Ozpin was at to present, and after all of it, Glynda entered late and made him retell it. A much shorter version, but still 10 minutes of talking. At the end of it Ozpin and Glynda looked at him faces mixed with emotion, mostly confusion. "I know I wasn't very specific and it all sounds too… Out there to have even happened but, it did. So I'll let you process that bit and leave you in peace." He said getting out of his chair to leave. "Are you sure you should be out and about after all that?" Ozpin asked, he stopped and though about it for a moment "No, I probably shouldn't be. But I'm the most qualified so looks like I'm on the job." He said shrugging as the crappy circumstances. "I knew I was going to deal with some stupid shit when I signed up, this comes with the territory." He said waving Ozpin's concerns aside, "Besides, who else is crazy enough to willing hunt down a nest of Tyrranid?" he said smiling as the elevator doors closed.

I know it seems like i'm just telling Colin's story. But i assure you i will get back to RWBY soon. Thanks for the support.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Ruby

It was 8:30 and they had been talking with Colin and Maria for hours. "I still can't believe that you can get that big." Ruby marveled, Yang gave him a mischievous wink. He rolled his eyes and adjusted himself in the hammock. Maria whined and tried to get her space back before giving up and laying on top of him, snuggling into his chest. He leaned back losing his view of the group, eliciting chuckles and smirks. "So now that we've caught up, would you guys want to go on a very dangerous adventure? I'm stressing the word dangerous." He said raising his hand and pointing in their general direction. "Ooh, sounds like fun. I'm in." Yang said from her bunk, accidentally rolling in the wrong direction and hitting the ground with a bang. Giggles erupted from the other three as Yang tried to get up on her bed, failing she just rolled up next to Blake.

Before anyone could question it a loud knock drew their attention to the door. "Sheila who's at the door?" Colin asked aloud. "Rogue squadron, they are very tense and I recommend you give them the stand down order before they enter." Came the person less response. "Naah, open the door." He said as the door clicked. 9 tall people in very tight metal armor with complex looking helmets, guns raised, they cleared the room quickly checking all of the entrances, closets, and window for traps before calling "Clear!" "Sir, you're going to give a bad impression. Take your helmets off and play nice." Colin said from his position under Maria. "Yes, Sir" The man with some stripes on his armor said before taking his helmet off and saluting. Colin got up, slowly shoving Maria off him, earning him some whining. He ignored it and saluted the squad leader.

Dropping salute Colin gave the man a handshake and hug. "It's good to see you Joe, long time so see." He smiled, Joe returned the smile and turned to his squad. "You heard the commander, play nice, introduce yourselves." He said to the 8 other armored people who removed their helmets and she was bombarded with "Hello's" and "How are you today's" from the mix of men and women squad members. She tried her best to salute and look professional, before giving up because she was wearing pajamas. They group took up positions at the window and door, looking very alert. They didn't say a word, before Ruby tried to start some small talk she was saved by the man in charge. "Hello, my name is Joe Sorros, I'm the leader of Rogue squadron ground division. We deal with, unusual threats." He told them saluting.

Ruby returned the salute sloppily, he grabbed his Colin's seat and sat down in the middle of the room. "You want to come along?" he asked in a rhetorical tone. "Yep, anything to help the people at beacon." She told him before anyone else could respond. He looked at them, "You think you're ready to fight against any kind of Tyrranid?" he asked "I think they could learn more from watching from a distance. Rather than getting into what is honestly bullshit and a super unfair fight with some Tyrannids on their home turf." Colin spoke up. "Hey, we can handle this. Were ready." Ruby complained. "You might think so, but I've fought these things before. It's not fun. What usually happens is they send a few gene-stealers to ambush you. Then they lead you in a retreating fight to the center of the nest, then they swarm you in the hundreds. All kinds of nasty creatures, from the size of a panther, up to the size of something that can eat a tank." Colin said from his position below Maria in the hammock.

"What's a tank?" Ruby asked "It's about 4 times the size of a regular car. With tracks, and usually a big gun. Sometimes missile launchers, antiaircraft weapons, the like." Colin said nonchalantly. "I'm fine with you coming along to watch, but under no circumstances will you engage anything." Joe told them sternly. "But…" Yang tried to cut in but was silenced with a stern look from Joe. "No. That's final. Or you don't come along." He said looking from person to person. He got the nods he was looking for, "Good, now get in whatever armor or battle uniform you have. We leave at dusk." He said putting his helmet on as the sun started setting.

(30 minutes later)

Colin

They were ready and they were just waiting for the go ahead from central command. The comm disk in the center of the room crackled to life, "This is central command, you are clear to proceed with the clearing op. good luck rogue squadron." Came a voice from the disk. "Thanks central, we'll take all the luck we can get." Colin said putting his helmet on, along with the rest of rogue squadron, the consecutive hissing of helmet seals was the only noise as they prepared, opening the door and exiting the room in a tactical fashion. "Comms check, sound off." Colin said over the inter helmet comms. "One here, two here, three here….. Nine here. Team ruby present. Came Ruby's voice, they had their armor that Colin gave them on. After he had upgraded their power supplies. "This is ten, do I need to move my Mech on site?" came a male voice, "Yes, I think well be in a sewer system big enough to fit you. We're coming out the front now." Colin said just as the point guard opened the doors.

"Roger that, powering up." The voice of ten replied, when the entire team made their way outside they cloaked, leaving team RWBY the only ones still visible. "Press the blue button on your wrist." He whispered moving his radio to side chat for their team only. There were some "Oooh's" and "Aaah's" and one "I knew that." Before team RWBY was just as invisible as the rest. The only reason they didn't get lost was because every member of the team had a blue outline around them. They made their way to the outskirts of town silent as the night, when they came upon a black object about 15 feet tall in the shadows. It made some whirring noises and blue lights came on where eyes should be, it stood up into the light and showed them what it really was. A Mech, bipedal with a cockpit like a fighter jet, one arm was fitted with a laser Gatling cannon, the other a chain sword. On top was a rack of missile launchers. It started moving and cloaked, it lead them about a mile out of the city to a large sewer grate.

The Mech pried the metal grating off and jumped in, the hole. Landing with a splash, laser fire began and the team quickly jumped in after it, landing in a tunnel about 20 feet tall. Pouring fire on the unsuspecting group of gene-stealers. "Clear", "Ruby, get down here" he said as four splashes behind them confirmed they were in there. "De-cloak, and check ammo levels." Joe said as the team decloaked one by one, checking their weapons. One member of the group took out a scanner and walked in circles for a second before the scanner beeped. "This way, nest is about a mile-ish away." He said putting the scanner down and picking his weapon up. "Form a circle around team RWBY, Mech lead the way." Joe said as they started moving down the tube, splashing as they went.

The Mech's scanners lit the area up in a blue grid, moving from side to side as it walked. The group was on high alert, "Movement, front, 100 feet. Multiple contacts moving this way." The Mech operator said as the Mech took a couple steps back and its laser cannon spun up. The rest took up positions on its side, one even climbing on the back of the Mech and using it as a rest for her sniper rifle. "Movement stopped, I've got nothing." The Mech operator said worriedly. The laser cannon still spinning. Then some scary looking creatures broke through the concrete walls and attacked the team from the side. Laser fire going everywhere as screaming ensued.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Colin

He was lined up with the rest of the squad when suddenly a couple of mid-sized Tyrannids jumped out of the walls and attacked the group from the sides. He was hit with 8 feet of sharp angry gene-stealer as laser rounds went off all around them. He was immediately submerged as the Gene-stealer tried its best to claw its way into his armor, it lunged in to bite his head off and he grabbed it by the neck, emptying a few laser rounds into its face before throwing the creature into the ceiling. Where it became part of the scenery, he got out of the water and looked around, only dead Tyrannids, no casualties. "They're smart I'll give them that, be on the lookout for anything like that again." Joe said kicking the body of the dead Tyrranid out of his way. Colin looked back and team RWBy was still intact, they pressed on until they hit a junction. The Mech went first, silence. He motioned for the rest of the squad to move up when a 15 foot tall tank eating monster landed on top of the Mech. The group opened fire as the thing got a face full of laser fire, and completely ignored it.

The Mech being unable to get up unloaded the contents of the Gatling cannon into the things chest while the group backed, still firing. The Mech managed to get on its feet as the thing was slashing, biting, kicking and generally trying its best to destroy the thing. The Mech picked the creature up by its neck and shoved the chain sword into its chest, gunning the engine. The thing still didn't want to die and continued fighting even after it was sawed in half. The Mech took the liberty of mashing what was left of the thing into a wall and shooting the shit out of it again, it was finally dead. "Whelp that was fun." The Mech operator said breathing heavily. "Sounds like it, want me to take point?" Colin asked, "If you could, I need to do a systems check." He said as the Mech squatted down and a systems check started. Colin walked over and gave the Mech a brief look over, the left arm with the cannon was toast, but the cannon was fine. "Your left arm is toast, can you detach it and the cannon, I'm gonna use it." Colin asked the operator, who disconnected the arm and cannon.

Colin picked up the very large cannon, giving it a test spin. He grabbed the power supply and hooked it to his back, taking point with 2 others to move on. The rest were going to stay with the Mech and cover him as he switched the arm out for a laser lance. Colin moved forward sloshing through the knee deep water heart pounding. The sensors showed nothing but he didn't put too much faith in them. They rounded a corner and lost sight of their group, about 50 feet later is when they were attacked. A huge mob of all kinds of Tyrranid started flooding down the tunnel, about 100 feet away. Colin and the other two opened fire, lighting the tunnel up with bright blue laser fire. The Tyrannids were on coating the entirety of the pipe in front of them, top to bottom in a huge wave of angry. "Get back to the Mech, ill hold the line until they get I back up and running." Colin calmly told the two soldiers next to him.

They turned and ran back down the tunnel, leaving Colin alone with a couple thousand angry Tyrannids. He kept hosing them down but they were still gaining ground, using their comrade's corpses as cover. Colin anxiously watched the ammo counter tick down way too fast for his liking, just as the cannon hit zero it detached and he switched to his rifle and pistol. One in each hand he continued spraying down the hall, shots connecting with the oncoming wave closer and closer. He began slowly walking backwards still unloading everything he had, his guns started overheating from continual fire on the highest setting. Giving up on his position he holstered his weapons, dropping two live grenades and booking it back down the tunnel, rounding the corner just before they went bang. The group were still standing around the Mech as Colin ran towards them "We've got company!" Colin shouted over the radio as the massive group of Tyrannids behind him came into view of the group, they started firing past him trying to slow the things down.

Seeing the Mech driver still trying to get the laser lance in place Colin stopped and turned, reaching out for the force. It gathered around him distorting light around him, when the wave of Tyrannids hit he unleashed it sending a huge wave of force in all directions, blowing the Tyrannids back and destroying most of the tunnel in the process, caving in a huge portion behind him. He looked up from his kneeling position "That's not what I was trying to do, shit." He said drawing his weapons and clicking them together as they shifted into a dual bladed staff. He assumed the ready position and prepared for the oncoming wave.

Yang

She watched as the people started firing towards Colin, she didn't see why, there was just shadows behind him. Then she realized those shadows weren't shadows and backed up a bit. Her heart stopped when Colin did, as he kneeled on the floor, water rising around him. The when the wave hit him he released it, sending a huge wave of destruction through the tunnel. Caving it in between him and them, "Colin!" she yelled jumping over the kneeling people who had stopped firing and running to the cave in. Ruby, and Weiss followed as Blake was helping the Mech operator. Yang began pounding on the rubble, smashing some of it out of the way. "That's not what I was trying to do, shit." Was the last thing she heard before a loud click indicated his radio was off, but she could still hear him yelling through the rubble wall as she tried her best to destroy it.

"Colin!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, still smashing away at the rubble. She was so intent on getting through that she didn't even hear the Mech walk up behind her, "Yang, get out of the way." Blake said grabbing her arm and pulling her aside. "What! We have to get through….BZZZZZZZZZZZT!" the noise cut her off and she shielded her eyes as the Mech blasted a hole in the rubble with its laser lance. Pushing its way through the opening the Mech was the first though, then the soldiers, then team RWBY. Looking around she didn't see Colin at first, but that was because he was covered in a thick greenish brown gooey substance. All of the Tyrannids were either dead or dying as Colin stood up from the gigantic mess he had created. "Why didn't you guys stay at the back of the group?" Colin asked splashing water on himself to get rid of the stuff.

"I thought you were going to die." Yang said crossing her arms in anger at his tone. "Yang, you saw me literally the size of a galaxy, now I admit I'm at really low power currently but come on." He said turning around, his armor nicked and scraped. "You could have gotten really hurt, or Ruby, Weiss, Blake, the squad injured as they tried to keep up with you." He said in a tone only her dad had ever used to make her feel bad about what she'd done. "I can take care of myself." She said stubbornly. "Oh really?" he said "Want to join me on point guard then?" he asked "Fine, if that's what it takes to show you that I'm not a baby." He nodded, pulled his rifle and started advancing again, Yang at his side.

They encountered a total of ten more creatures on their way, which were easily dispatched. But she didn't get what all of the fuss was about, the rest of them were dead, what's the problem. Then she saw it, as they walked into a gigantic cavern filled with what looked like millions of them, ranging in size from 5-6 feet, all the way up to a 40 foot monster sitting at the back of the massive circular cavern. She stopped walking and just stared at the walls which were moving, but on closer inspection they were covered in creatures.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Colin

He was going to be bad, and it was just as bad as he expected. The walls were literally covered in them, from top to bottom it was a solid mass of fuck you. He sighed and tried to look on the bright side as the squad came up behind them, "At least the Queen is still asleep." He said shrugging his shoulders. Just then the queen began to stir getting up and roaring at them, it was so loud it shook the walls. "You had to fucking jinx us didn't you?!" came Joe's angry voice. "Yep, I'm not dealing with this shit." Colin said getting into karate stance and closing his eyes, as his right fist began distorting as the enemy rushed at them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF THERE!" Ruby screamed as they all started retreating, except for him and Yang. Who was in battle stance, he opened his eyes and punched with all his might.

His punch was a good hundred feet from the queen and there was no chance of it connecting with anything, but the shockwave and massive amount of physical and mental force he put into the punch literally ripped the roof off, and disintegrated everything in a cone in front of him. The noise alone killed a couple Tyrannids. He killed about 80 percent of the Tyrannids with the strike, sending the rest flying into what was now empty space. He took a few deep breaths holding his stance, his fist smoking from the speed. Opening his eyes he surveyed his handiwork, smiling at the impressive destruction. He turned to Yang "Want to know how to do that?" he asked gesturing to the mess.

Her mouth was wide open, she nodded. "That's why I was holding back during our fight, I don't think you could handle that, much less the school." He said as the squad moved into the new opening, the squad and Mech started blasting the survivors. "Looks like our job is done." Colin said, "First rounds on me." He said looking around, Team RWBY was still in shock. He chuckled and turned to Joe "Give extraction a call and finish the cleanup. I will have to explain to someone why the sewer system is now open." Joe just laughed and switched to private squad comms. Colin switched over to RWBY's channel "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked walking up to Yang and shaking his hand in front of her face. "Yeah, I'm here. Holy shit." Yang said stunned. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were still hiding behind the corner "Are we safe to come out yet?" Ruby asked peeking past the corner and staring in awe at the destruction.

Weiss then Blake finally peeked over the corner very surprised at the level of destruction. "Come on over her, extraction will be here soon and you don't want to get left behind." Colin said motioning for them to follow as he walked to the center of the new skylight. They broke out of their trance and silently walked to him as a ship landed in the water a few feet away. They boarded and the squad quickly followed. "Hello? Earth to team RWBY." Colin said over the mic, testing his audio to make sure he was talking. "You did that?" Ruby finally asked "Yep, I didn't want to deal with the metric ass tone of bullshit that was that room, so I turned most of it into a skylight." He explained slowly. "If you want to, I can teach you how to do that." He asked "That was awesome, can I really do that too?" Ruby asked hopefully. "With enough training and lots of practice. Yes. Not to that exact scale, but still massively destructive." "Wow, Yang, Blake, and Weiss you guys want in?" he asked stretching out his arms.

"I have too much school work." Weiss said "I'll pass" came Blake's reply "I'm in" Yang said defiantly." "Before we start, is there anyone you know that could use the help and training?" he asked, Ruby though for a moment, Jaune. "We could ask Jaune, he isn't the best fighter." She was being honest, he was kinda crap. "I'll talk to him and your professors about changing your schedule up a bit to give me more training time. But now we need to wash off and rest up." He said as the pelican landed right outside beacon. "What do you mean wash off?" Ruby asked "Take your helmet off." He responded smiling. She did and immediately gagged, quickly putting her helmet back on "It smells soo bad!" she whined, the helmet quickly purging the air out. "Yep, that's what a sewer smells like." He said as they walked towards the school, they walked around until they reached the gardeners shack. Colin turned the crank and hosed the group off. Then himself "Take your helmets off and see how it is." He told them waiting for the gagging, they took their helmets off one by one, no gagging. He pulled his helmet off and the smell was mostly gone. He opened the door with the key the grounds keeper had given him and got some industrial soap.

Squirting some into their hands he had them soap the armor up until they looked like bubbles with heads. He started spraying them off with no warning, causing giggles and high pitched screams, Blake In particular hid in a tree while Yang, Ruby, and Weiss tried to fight him to get the hose back. They only stopped after Colin was soaked, he scrubbed his armor down with some soap and let Yang soak him again. The seal keeping the water out of his suit, then yang winked at him and motioned towards the tree. He smiled and retreated towards it as Yang sprayed him down. "OOH the agony, I'm burning, help meee!" he shouted in a super fake voice making his way under the tree as the three laughed at him. He suddenly jumped into the tree shaking the branches along the way. He managed to grab Blake and air tackled her falling out of the tree and landing on his back, Blake on top of him.

He held her down as Yang soaked them both with the hose, cackling with glee as she did so. Once Blake had had enough he let go and she took a couple swings at him before standing up and giving Yang an angry look. She responded with more water and Blake lept at her tackling her to the ground, they wrestled for a couple seconds getting extremely tangled in the hose, water going everywhere. When the melee stopped the two were faced to face only inches apart. Both of them went beet red in an instant, "Hey there hot stuff, whatcha gonna do about this?" Yang asked with a sly smile. Blake's frustration got the better of her and she gave up with words. She gave Yang a kiss, it lasted for only a moment before Yang looked at her incredulously. "Whaa…?" Yang tried to speak but only noises came out.

Colin walked over and picked the two up and de-tangled them from the hose. They only stood about six inches from each other in silence, both still beet red. "Yang…." Blake started but was cut off by her partner "I like you, a lot." She said taking deep breaths. "It was Blake's turn to be the bold one, "You know, when two people like each other a bit, they do this thing called dating." She said giving Yang a look. Yang gave her another sly look "Why not" she said pulling Blake in for another kiss, this one a little longer. "Ewww, gross!" Ruby said covering her eyes Weiss mimicked her without the words. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone, c'mon guys." He said covering his eyes and pulling Ruby and Weiss away. They kept walking together until they reached the intersection, one way towards the Dorms, the other to Ozpin's office. "I bid you adieu." He said bowing "Wish me luck." He said turning towards the elevator. Ruby gave him a look that told him everything, she knew he was in for it.

He made the walk of shame to the elevator, then the stupid elevator music. The doors opened and he hung his head in shame as Glynda gave him a look. "I know I know." He said taking a seat "You blew a hole in the main sewer system! What were you thinking!" she scolded him. "If I'm honest, I didn't want to deal with the Tyrannids, so I did it the easy way knowing there would be collateral. Let me show you why." He said putting his helmet on the table and it projected an image of the cavern and the Tyrranid horde inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Weiss

They walked towards their dorms, putting the armor back into bracelet and necklace combo. Dusting herself off she laid in bed, accidentally pulling up the HUD and the groups vitals, and both Blake and Yang's heart rate's, Pulse's, blood pressure and multiple other reading were off the charts. She went beet red "What is it?" Ruby asked "It's nothing. Don't worry about it!" she quickly responded Ruby got up in her face. "OOH! What is it." She said Weiss turned away still beet red, "I said nothing, leave me alone." She said turning over in her bed. Ruby took this as a challenge and jumped on top of her, "Get off me!" she yelled at Ruby, who ignored her and continued to lay on top of her. She gave up and began fighting back, getting both her and Ruby tangled in Weiss's covers. Ruby managed to pin her and sat up just as Yang and Blake made their way into the room.

"It's not what it looks like!" she quickly said form underneath Ruby, who turned around and saw Yang and Blake who were staring at them, Ruby turned as red as her cape. Yang smiled and started closing the door "I'll leave you love birds alone." Yang said grinning from ear to ear. "Wait, no…" Ruby tried to get up to stop them and explain but her foot got caught in the blankets and she tripped and hit the ground. "Ooowww." She said as Yang closed the door, giggling like an idiot. Ruby didn't even say a thing, not even looking at her as she got up and detangled herself from the blankets, picking them up in a bundle and dumping them on top of her. Then Ruby changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. It was late so Weiss followed suit, feeling as though she had lost a chance to get closer to ruby somewhere along the line.

The next day

Weiss

She was woken up by Colin who was gently shaking her "Waa. I'm up I'm up." She said sitting up in her bed. "You have school today, its 7. Might want to get up." He said partially climbing on her bed to get to Ruby. She heard Ruby sit up and Colin came back down. "Why did you wake us up?" she asked him slipping out of bed. He pointed to the bits of clock on the floor. "Oh" "I broke it when I came in last night at 2 in the morning. Ill replace it." He said turning and pulling himself up to Yang's bunk and waking both her and Blake. "I gave you about 2 hours to get your act together, will replace your clock today. I have things to do so I'll see you" he said pointing at Ruby then Yang "At the end of the school day." He said leaving them.

Colin

He was going to have to fix their clock at some point, or he could replace it with a replicator. It would be safer for them, and they would never know the difference. He decided he would do just that, and walked out of the school and jumped in his fighter and took off towards the ship-in progress. The ship was covered in mechanics who were dismantling most of the ship, he slowed down and landed on the prow ram, sealing his suit before opening it to the vacuum of space. His magnetic boots engaged and he stuck to the hull. "Marcius where are you at, I just landed." He asked over the radio, "Good to hear from you sir, I'm inside the ship near the reactor. I'll send you my location." He said as his HUD blinked and a blue waypoint appeared. He started the long walk past engineers who were working on the outer hull.

When he finally reached the reactor room he didn't see Marcius. "Hello? Are you here?" he asked using his in suit speakers. "I'm in here" came a voice from inside the reactor. He peeked inside one of the reactor maintenance panels. There was Marcius laying in the middle of the reactor containment center fiddling with one of the magnetic containment field generator. "What do you need help with?" "Could you help me remove all of these field generators, we need to replace them with better ones. Then we need to replace all of the old wiring with new 30 gauge wires." Colin nodded and went to work, grabbing tools from passing engineers and Marcius's tool box. After 8 and ½ hours of work they had removed and replaced all of the generators and most of the wiring. "That was fun, how about a drink?" Marcius asked him. "I'd love to but I have to meet some people soon. Maybe next time." He said crawling his way out of the reactor. "See you then sir."

He made his way out of the ship, jumped in the fighter and took off towards the planet. After his landing he walked around for a bit as he was 5 minutes early, when the last bell rang he made his way to the RWBY dorm. He met them on his way "You ready for some training?" "You betcha, where are we going?" Yang asked "We need to get this jaune friend of yours first." He said motioning for them to lead the way. When they reached RWBY's dorm Yang went inside to change as Colin walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Hello?" he asked "Who is it?" came a female voice. "My name is Colin, I'm a friend of Ruby's. Can I come in, I want to talk to jaune." He said. There was a brief pause then the door unlocked and a redheaded girl opened the door. He extended his hand "Colin Dvorak, nice to meet you." She shook his hand "Pyrrah Nikos, nice to meet you as well. Please come take a seat, jaune is in the shower he won't be long." She said motioning for him to sit at one of the chairs.

He walked inside and introduced himself to the two others Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. He was cooking something and she was bouncing on the bed. He only had to wait a few minutes before Jaune came out of the bathroom in shorts and a tee-shirt. "Ahh, just the man I've been looking for." He said getting up and walking over to jaune extending his hand "Colin Dvorak, I would like to ask you some questions." He said as Jaune shook his hand "Jaune Ark, what kind of questions?" the boy asked puzzled taking a seat on his bed, Colin opted for the chair, pulling it up, flipping it around and sitting down. "Not to be rude, but I was told you could use some remedial training." "Uuuuh, well…..I'm kind of getting trained already." "Perfect, who might your trainer be?" he asked excited, his job was going to be easier. "That would be me." Pyrrah said rolling over on her bed to face them.

"Oooh, from what I've been told you are a warrior of exceptional skill. You are teaching him to fight correct?" he asked "Thank you, and yes I've been giving him some pointers." She said shyly. "Even better, how would you like to get the best physical training in the world? And if you need convincing I would be willing to show you some of my results." He said looking from jaune to Pyrrah. They exchanged unsure looks, "Which one of you is the best fighter here?" he asked already knowing the answer. They looked to Pyrrah. "Would you do me the honor of a duel? If to accomplish nothing other than remove doubt. And assure you the training won't be wasted." He asked. They looked at Pyrrah again "I don't see why not." she said getting up. The rest followed suit and they made their way out of the room. They were greeted by Yang and Ruby who gave him some curious looks before quickly following him down the halls. He switched his comms to RWBY channel and a small mic in his throat formed.

"To prove to them that my training won't be a waste on jaune, I am going to duel Pyrrah. Weiss and Blake, you can come along as well if you want." He said to them but no one else could hear. They made their way down the halls towards the arena, he sent a message to professor Goodwitch telling her what he was doing.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Colin

They walked in silence, reaching the doors and shoving both of them open to reveal nobody. They had the place to themselves, only professor Ozpin was watching from the shadows. His IR scanner picked him up but he said nothing as he jumped up on the platform. Pyrrah followed and the rest took seats in the front. They took up positions opposite each other about 25 feet away "First one to tap out loses, but I want you to fight like you want to kill me, understood." He said as his nanites flowed away from him and he dropped his weapons belt. "What? …. Why?" Pyrrah asked astounded "I want you fighting at your hardest no holding back." He said taking up karate ready stance. He knew he looked like an idiot, no weapons, no armor, just shorts and a shirt. "I always try my best, but why are you leaving your weapons?" she asked still confused. "Don't worry about me, focus on the duel." He said taking a deep breath and calming his mind. She took a fighting pose and readied herself. Yang hopped up on stage to referee and started counting down. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… GO!" as soon as she shouted go Pyrrah lept at him, he did nothing for the first few seconds.

Pyrrah was mere seconds before making contact with his face when he sidestepped, sending a sidekick in her direction. She reacted faster than he anticipated and blocked the kick with her shield, sending her sliding a couple feet away. She recovered and came at him again swinging at him with her spear, he dodged and spin kicked her feet out from under her, she used the spinning momentum to flip herself over, landing on her feet an coming at him again. This back and forth with him only defending went on for several minutes, as the fight hit a small intermission when Pyrrah used the nanites in his body to whip him across the arena into a pillar. Which came down on top of him.

He didn't stop for a second as he punched the pillar aside and got back up. "Nice semblance, won't let you use it a second time though." He said as Sheila reversed the polarity and he jumped back into the fight, on the attack. She threw her shield at him, which he caught and threw back. It stopped right before her face and slid back onto her arm. She ran at him her first swing coming at his head, he ramped things up a bit more and deflected, giving her a powerful punch in the chest. She flew back 10 feet and slid to a halt. This time he was on the attack rushing at her at a lightning quick pace. He threw punch after punch connecting with some and missing with others, he had to admit, she was very skilled.

She managed to use some of his momentum against him and shield bashed him about 6 feet away. He knew she would still take a fierce beating but didn't want to hurt her to bad, so he took a kata stance and breathed deeply. When she jumped back at him he threw one of those punches, never going to connect but the force of it would. It sent her flying into a wall at the other end of the stadium. She hit the floor on a knee, but not out. She was still going to fight, he was going to have to end this soon or she might get seriously injured. When she stood up he sprinted at her, faster than the human eye could process, grabbing on and pinning her.

She struggled for 30ish seconds before he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he released but grabbed her before she hit the floor. "You good?" he asked throwing her arm over his shoulder and walking her back to the edge of the stage. The rest of them had jumped up on stage to see if she was hurt and were circling around them as he slowly let her sit down. "How many fingers?" he asked holding up all ten. "10" "Ha-ha wrong, 8, thumbs don't count." He laughed, she tried to smile but pain crossed it off her face. "Woah, slowdown. I gave you one heck of a beating." He said checking her vitals but was pushed away by jaune.

"Get away from her! You could have killed her" he shouted shoving him away. The rest of the group stood a few feet back. "I didn't and wouldn't, now let me help. Or she could spend a few days in the infirmary." He said to jaune in a soft tone. He still didn't back away "I can fix this jaune, but if you want to train with me then I need you to trust me." He said seriously "Jaune he's not lying, he's done this before" Ruby said Jaune looked at her then to Pyrrah, who nodded in approval. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I'll…" he trailed off. " Everybody back up." He said laying Pyrrah down his hand on her head and the other hovering above her ribs. A dull white glow began emanating from his hand, it grew to be too bright to look directly at. He moved it over all of her injuries, taking his time to ensure they were healed.

He put a bit extra in to make sure she wouldn't be too sore the next morning before letting the glow die down. She sat up and felt the healed areas "How?" she asked astounded "I'm magic" he responded standing up and offering a hand. He pulled her up and she looked at the group, they all looked back, most exchanging looks of awe. "Now, Yang's up next then Ruby. And jaune last if he's still interested." He said looking back at the boy. He was still in a bit of shock so he ushered them all off stage and brought Yang up. They sparred for a bit before Yang hit the wall in a fiery ball of destruction. She was healed and back up in no time, just like Pyrrah. Then Ruby, who tapped out before any serious injuries could occur. After she sat back down he motioned for jaune to come up on stage.

He hesitantly jumped up and took his place opposite Colin. "3…2…1… Fight!" Yang shouted and Jaune ran at him, not even in a proper form. He sidestepped and kicked him back to where he started. "What style was that, because everyone else has some sort of style? But you don't?" he asked as Jaune got up and came at him again. He deflected every swing with ease and didn't even bother fighting back as he let Jaune throw energy at him. After a minute Colin gave up and punched his shield, sending jaune flying, then sliding to a halt. "You don't have any form to speak of, I assume every combat school teaches you some form, right?" he asked rhetorically as Jaune got back up. Jaune came at him again, but with the same result. Then the cogs began turning in Colin's head. "Sheila access the central computer and find Jaune Arks records, I want to know what combat school he went to." He said in his head as Jaune got back up again and came at him again.

"I found some very faked entry documents and no record of any combat school training anywhere." Sheila responded. "Well that explains that" he accidentally said aloud. "What do you mean?" Jaune asked breathing heavily and on one knee. "If I'm honest, I checked for your records. And they don't exist." He said dusting himself off. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Ruby asked from the crowd. "It's nothing, Want to forfeit?" he asked jaune. "No!" he shouted and made a last ditch attempt to hit Colin with his sword. He dodged and punched him again, sending him to the floor. "You really need the practice, I think training you might be mandatory." He said giving Jaune a hand. "Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me." He whispered in his ear as he helped Jaune up.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Ruby

Colin helped Jaune up and then he healed him, she shielded her eyes as the bright white light began then faded. Colin looked Jaune over for any other injures then Jaune walked off stage dropping down off the stage and dusting himself off. Colin sat down on the edge of the stage, "So tomorrow is Wednesday, I expect all of you who are training to be here at 6:30. If you need a pass out of class I'll talk to Ozpin or Glynda about it. Everyone understand?" he asked looking from person to person. "I think we've got it, can we go?" she asked "Sure, I will be seeing you all tomorrow." He said getting up and making sure Jaune stayed back. She got up and they walked back to the dorm, once there Weiss and Blake were sitting down waiting for them. "So, how'd it go?" Weiss asked, listening intently. She looked at Yang who looked back "It was…. Interesting." They said at the same time. Ruby went to work changing as Yang explained the details. "….Then he helped Jaune up and let us go, were going to meet him at 6:30 tomorrow." Yang finished as ruby pulled her pajama pants on.

""Are you ok?" Weiss asked as she started fussing over ruby checking her for injuries. "I'm fine, I'm fine" she insisted trying to stop Weiss but gave up and let Weiss sit her down as she checked very thoroughly for injuries. "You seem alright, are you sure he healed you?" she asked finally giving ruby her space, she took this opportunity to jump up on her bunk and ready for bed. "I told you I'm fine, where is this coming from anyway?" she asked peeking over the edge at Weiss. She hesitated for a moment before responding "I would like my teammates to come back in one piece, and I'm still not sure about him." "Why wouldn't you trust him, he saved my life, saved all of our lives, and I believe everything he's done so far has been for the best. He is a remarkable individual with many talents, why wouldn't you at least try to make friends with him." Ruby finished giving Weiss a curious look.

Before Weiss could speak Yang interrupted "You like him don't you?" she said laughing as she quickly made her way into the shower before the pillow Ruby threw could hit her. "No I don't, he is a good friend! And that's it!" She yelled at the shower. "Aww, I feel hurt" came Colin's voice from the now open door. "Whaaa… I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to say whilst blushing furiously. "Just joking, besides why would I get in the way of you trying to seduce the Ice Queen." He said grabbing something off the table and quickly making his way out the door at running pace. Ruby followed chasing him down the halls screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MORON!" before turning a corner to follow him and seeing nothing, poof, he was gone. She started her walk back but stopped when Weiss peeked out the door.

"Ruby?" she asked softly "Weiss, I…." she started then stopped. Thinking back to what Colin had said to her on the roof, she took a deep breath "Weiss, I like you, not in the, oh we're teammates and I want to be friendly, but like you, like Yang and Blake. If you don't feel the same I can accept that and start moving on." she finished and released the breath. Weiss looked stunned and puzzled "You like me?" she asked taken aback. "Yes." "Why?" Weiss asked. "You are so smart and amazing at everything you do, I think you're really hot and so many other things I can't express with words." Ruby responded realizing how adult she sounded, but still blushing furiously. "I need some time to think." Weiss said "I'm ok with whatever you chose. Can I come in?" Ruby asked as Weiss realized she was blocking the door and hadn't moved from her place. "Yeah, I …." She trailed off, Ruby walked around her and climbed into bed.

Weiss

She laid in bed for what seemed like hours thinking, emotions going all over the place. Ruby likes me? How could she like me? What if I'm not good enough? All of these thoughts and many more swirled through her head like a hurricane. Eventually she calmed down and forced herself to sleep, awaiting the arrival of tomorrow. Tomorrow came and she hurled herself out of bed and got ready at lighting pace, after her shower she looked to find that Ruby had already left her bed and was somewhere. She prodded yang awake just before their alarm went off. "Where's Ruby?" she asked Yang wiped the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "I think she's in the cafeteria, if not check the library." She said getting up and waking Blake.

She hurried off to the cafeteria, when she got there Ruby was at a table in the back doing some homework or studying while she ate. She made her way over to her and sat down beside her, Ruby didn't even notice. She picked her hand up and held it tight, Ruby almost jumped out of her seat "Aaaaah!" she yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "Oh, my, god. Please don't sneak up on me like that again." She said slowly sitting back down, now noticing Weiss was holding her hand. "I was thinking, how about tonight we go get a bite to eat or something?" she asked nervously. Ruby realized what she was asking and gave her a kiss, it was brief but spectacular. "I'll take that as a yes." She said getting up "I'll leave you to your work, see you in class." She said before turning around to head back and grab her stuff for class.

Colin

His alarm went off and he sat upright in an instant pulling his pistol and taking aim at the clock. He sat there stiff as a board for a second before Maria, sat up next to him and slowly lowered his gun. He was covered in cold sweat and had started shaking, "its fine, I'm fine" he said cutting her off as he sat up and started his morning routine. "I know what is and is not fine, you don't fall under the former." She said getting up and giving him a hug as he grabbed his clothes from the closet. "I am an angel and the spirit giving me power has seen some shit, you knew this when you started dating me. This is just a transitional period." He said returning the hug before walking over and undressing for his morning shower.

"I know, I know. But this was worse than when it started, this is something different. I just don't want you getting hurt." She said as he stepped in the shower. He turned it on and waited a moment before responding "This might just be a reaction to the giant mess of shit that we've been through lately." He said through the door. "I know but still…." She trailed off thinking about when he had met with God about his journey through hell. He had repeatedly assured her that anything he may experience in his dreams is just a side effect and will wear off. She knew he was God, the God, all knowing, all powerful, but something just didn't seem right. She set herself on the task of getting breakfast ready as it was her turn, but she still couldn't shake the feeling something dark and mysterious was going on.

Hey guys and gals, sorry it's been so long. School started for me on the 14th so I've been a little busy. I will try my best to get back to a regular schedule. I have also decided to give the followers a chance to get in on the story making action. If you follow this story PM me if you're interested in helping me make some chapters or give me ideas.

Thanks.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Weiss

She was trying to pay attention in class but was failing miserably. Her mind was racing at millions of miles an hour, how should she dress? Where should she take Ruby? Wait, why did she ask Ruby out on a date without a plan? Ooooh nononononono, she fucked up. After she hit this point her mind shut down, and the amount of attention she was paying to class became non-existent, and she thought she was having a panic attack. For 3 more class periods. Eventually she came to a conclusion and made up her mind to take ruby to a slightly fancy restaurant downtown. "RRRRIIiINNNGGG" the bell broke her out of her stupor and she stuffed her things into her bag and quickly left class. When she got to the dorm the clock said she had about 2 and a half hours before Ruby was scheduled to get back from whatever practice she was getting from Colin. She did her homework, cleaned, took a shower and was done 5 minutes before Ruby was going to get back.

Ruby

When she arrived in the Gymnasium she made her way over to Coin, who was standing next to some grey boxes on the ground. "Take a seat on a box while we wait for your comrades." He said gesturing towards the closest box. She took a seat and waited a few minutes as Yang came in followed by Jaune and Pyrrah. "Take a seat on a box" he said pointing to Jaune and Yang "Why might you be here miss Nikos?" he asked as Yang and Jaune took seats. "I wanted to oversee the training." She said leaning against the wall "Everyone who's here works, would you like to spar with me or join the rest." He asked casually. "I would love to join, but….." she trailed off giving Jaune a worried look. Colin seemed to know what was going on "Ok you Muppets, press the black button on the side of the box, take a deep breath and stay still." He said before turning and walking over to Pyrrah.

Ruby did as she was told and scanned the perfectly rectangular box for the aforementioned button. She found it on the backside and pressed it. The box melted into a pool of grey liquid which made its way to Ruby's feet, then it started climbing. "Don't worry Ruby, deep breaths everyone." Colin said from behind her, she dared not move as the liquid made its way up her legs. She took a deep breath as it finally reached her face and engulfed her whole body. After a moment she felt the liquid stop moving and opened her eyes. She was in a suit of sorts, with a mask of a clear material covering her face, she took a tentative breath, and she had to work hard to breath.

"You might find it difficult to breath, the environmental suits are restricting just enough oxygen to make the training very difficult, but not enough to cause hypoxia or any permanent damage." He yelled and Ruby turned around, finding moving to be just as difficult as breathing. Looking over at Yang and Jaune she saw what the suit looked like. A tight fitting grey bodysuit with a facemask made of something clear. She turned to see Colin finish up a conversation with Pyrrah before turning back to them, "Let's start with a mile run, one end of the gym to the other 15 times." He said as the group groaned and started walking to the opposite end of the gym to start. She started jogging and kept the pace up for 5-6 laps before she had to slow to a light job for the rest of it. At the end of the grueling mile she stopped, leaning on her knees for support and panting heavily.

She looked over and saw jaune and Yang completing their last one or two laps. Sprawling on the floor she waited for the other two while panting heavily. She got up as Yang and Jaune finished, Jaune collapsing into a heap as soon as he finished. "Aww c'mon, we haven't even started yet!" Colin teased helping jaune up. He looked them over and though for a few moments "Remove the masks, the suit should be all you need, it is adding 10 pounds to your overall weight, I think." He said as Ruby reached up and pulled the mask off, she heard Jaune taking massive breaths. "Now me move on to strength training, and agility." He said looking at them smirking. "You know, it would help to see what this trainings end result is." Jaune slowly said in between breaths. Colin though for a moment "Sounds reasonable, I will do everything you will and show you what rewards this has, fair?" he asked

Ruby looked at the others and got general nods "Sounds like a plan." Yang said "How bout we see you do the mile in these suits." Yang said, but Ruby knew there was going to be a catch. Colin nodded and some more grey liquid emerged from a duffel bag and surrounded him. It shifted form into the same suits they were in, but he still had the mask on. "And put it at its heaviest setting and restrict the most air it can without killing you." Yang added smirking. Colin chuckled as he pushed some buttons on his suit and the hardwood floor cracked under the weight. Ruby was shocked as she saw him casually walk over to the wall, destroying the floor on his way. He got in a runners pose and she was in disbelief, 'there's no way he can do it' she thought to herself. Then he took off, so fast she could barely keep track as he flashed from one side of the gym to the other, the only way to follow was to look at the floor as it was turned into mulch.

He finished in seconds, stopping and pulling the mask off, he wasn't even sweating. Her mouth hung open in shock. "I might want to fix that before Glynda kills me." He joked causally. "Now on with the rest of the training!" he yelled patting a disbelieving Jaune on the shoulder and guiding them to the assortment of weights and machines, this was going to be fun.

1 hour later

If there was a word for when you hurt so much that you stopped hurting, that's where Ruby was at. She was trying to walk back to the dorm with Yang but neither could stand properly, so Colin picked Yang up bridal style and started carrying her back to the dorm, promising he would be back to get her in a bit. She waved in their general direction and slumped onto the floor, not even bother to look up as she heard the doors open. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Ruby Rose, what a coincidence, it's so nice to see you." Came an angry male voice from near the gym doors. She lifted herself up with a bench to see Cardin and his team standing at the doors. "What do you want?" she asked "Oh that's simple, since I can't get revenge on that…. Whatever he is. For what he did to me, I'll just have to take it out on you." He said smirking as him as he and the team advanced towards her.

She was too tired to run much less fight. Then Cardinal pulled his mace, the rest of his team following suit as they closed the distance. She tried to run but only got a few feet before stumbling to the ground. Trying to think of a way out she turned around to see a mace about to connect with her face. It stopped mere inches away and bounced off as if it had hit rubber. Cardinal staggered back and looked down in confusion, then she noticed it. A light blue-ish field around her, so clear she almost missed it. "Emergency shield at 95 percent." Came a voice inside her head. Cardin regained his balance and proceeded to hit Ruby as hard as he could, this time he didn't bounce off. Ruby felt the force of the blow in her chest, "Emergency shield at 88 percent and dropping." Came the voice again. Encouraged by his success Cardin's team joined in and they proceeded to hit Ruby with everything they had.

The shield was dropping fast as the voice was calling out ever decreasing numbers, at around 10 percent she felt a massive wave of power wash over her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Colin

He had just opened the door to the dorm and was going to set Yang down when the distress signal went off. "Ruby, emergency shield activated, shield draining!" Sheila yelled in his ear. He set Yang down and left her with Weiss and Blake, before turning and bolting down the hall. When he got to the Gym, he couldn't believe his eyes, there was Ruby, laying on the ground with scorch marks all around her. He cautiously entered and looked around, he saw the 4 members of team CRDL strewn across the floor, each about 20-30 feet away. He walked over to Ruby and checked her vitals, fine. He checked the 4 boys, each fine. He walked back and picked up Ruby when Glynda just so happened to be walking by the gym and looked inside. She stopped for a moment in shock, then started walking towards him with a death stare locked on him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she yelled getting her "Disciplinary baton" out and smacking him over the head with it. "Sorry, I didn't do the burning bits, I just tore the floor up!" he yelled back much quieter than she had.

"I expect this gym spotless before I get back!" she yelled and turned around just as one of the boys became dislodged from his crater in the wall and hit the ground with a thud. She stopped and swiveled around to glare at him again. "What did you do?" she asked slow and menacing. "I didn't do that, Ruby did. I don't know how but she did. Let me clean up and get Ruby back to the dorms and we can talk about it when I've taken a closer look." He said re-adjusting Ruby in his arms. "I will get these kids help, you better have a story." She said pressing some buttons on her tablet and doing a brief check on the 4 boys. He walked out and got back to the dorm as fast as he could without waking Ruby. He opened the door and was crowded as soon as he got in "Is she ok?" "Why is she asleep?" "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He responded gently laying her in her bunk.

He opened the biometric scanner in her head and did a thorough check. "Nothing seems to be wrong, I don't know why she is still out though." He said. He stood there in thought for a moment before a lightbulb went off, he but his hand over her heart and reached out with his power, slowly covering her in a dull white light. He reached into her mind but was stopped by something. He looked puzzled and tried again, nothing. He really tried a third time and Ruby sat up with a jolt and took a huge breath. She started coughing and he had to hold the others back, just in case. "Ruby, are you ok, can you hear me?" he asked slowly. She looked at him like he was being an idiot "Duh I can hear you, why wouldn't I be able to hear. Wait, why I am in my bed, why don't I hurt all over?" she asked becoming more and more frantic as she went.

"Calm down, and deep breaths. Do you remember what happened in the gym?" he asked keeping one eye on the sensors. Ruby stopped and took a deep breath "No, I was lying on the floor exhausted one moment then here the next. What happened? Why are you holding them back?" she asked almost on the verge of crying. "I think your angelic powers we gave you might have activated to save you, but I don't exactly know. Since I can't find anything to say you did or didn't, or are in a crappy condition. You're good to go." He said pulling his arms back as Yang and Weiss gave her a good look over asking all kinds of questions. She let them as she was as nervous as they were, "You seem to be fine, and I don't see anything wrong." Weiss said relieved Ruby sighed and went to take a shower, having completely forgotten about her date with Weiss.

He pulled them all close to him "Guys I need you to keep a close eye on her, if her powers are starting to manifest they might be corrupted. We were greeted with the 2nd strongest being ever, and it might be coming back or might have done something to Ruby, I don't know. Just be careful ok?" he finished looking at them one by one until he got a nod. "Good, go back to whatever you were doing and I will be fixing the gym floor if you need me." He said walking out. He took a hike back towards the gym he needed to fix. While walking Sheila put up all of the data that she had collected in her scan of Ruby, the surrounding area and the 4 unlucky participants in a major ass whooping. He walked in and his nanites went to work fixing the craters and the burn marks, all the while scanning them. He walked to the center of the broken mess of floor and closed his eyes in concentration. He slowly lifted a few inches in the air and the flooring followed, the pieces zoomed all over and set themselves back into their spots.

Weiss

Ruby got out of the shower and she stood up and looked her over, "I didn't forget." She said happily with a huge smile on her face. Her outfit was simple but nice, clean shorts and a red t-shirt. Weiss looked down at herself, a pair of nice jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. "At least I'm not overdressed." She thought to herself as Ruby came over, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Where to?" she asked smiling ear to ear. The smile was contagious and Weiss couldn't help herself, "We are going to one of my favorite restaurants, a small place downtown." She said as Ruby practically pulled her along in her excitement. Ruby eventually calmed down and they had a pleasant walk downtown through some light traffic. She was so distracted that she almost missed the restaurant, quickly pulling Ruby towards the entrance.

They got in line and Ruby looked the menu over for a few seconds before looking back to Weiss "What's good?" "I love their Chicken Kiev, but they give you a lot and I've never been able to finish one." "Want to share?" Ruby asked shyly. "I would be ok with that." Weiss replied seeing the shine return to Ruby's eyes. They ordered and got a small booth in the back of the place. They sat down opposite each other and while she was setting her place to eat Ruby just stared at her lovingly. "What?" she asked with slightly more annoyance in her voice than she anticipated. "Nothing, I was just looking at you" she started and Weiss thought she might be going somewhere "do they have cookies here?" she asked completely derailing the cute thoughts Weiss had going. "Yes, you will have to go order some when the waiter brings us our food." She said looking around for the waiter and finding none.

Her eyes scanned the restaurant thoroughly before coming back to Ruby after she was satisfied no one was a threat. What she missed was the man in a full black suit, glasses, on his scroll calling Mr. Schnee to tell him about his daughter's newest form of rebellion. She simply kept looking at Ruby as they talked. They got their food and Ruby ordered the cookie she wanted, they began eating and were starting to draw attention from the wealthier customers as Ruby ate like a pig. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" she hissed at Ruby who looked up in surprise. "Sorry" she said stopping and blushing a red to match her combat uniform. "I didn't say stop you dolt, here let me help." She said getting up and standing behind Ruby, reaching around her and grabbing her hands.

Mr. Schnee

He had heard enough from his informant, his daughter had burned her last bridge, she was coming back home. Where he could monitor her closely to ensure she would become the heiress she was made to be, and carry on the Schnee name. "I will handle this from here, you may go." He said putting the scroll down.


End file.
